Untold Secrets, Discovered
by ToTaLLY sEXiDeLIc mE
Summary: kagome has returned after 16 years trapped in her own time. but she's different now...why is she protecting sesshoumaru? why doesn't she remember anyone or anything about the feudal era? why is she fighting inuyasha? chapter 14 is really really messed up
1. Flames of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own own inuyasha and I guess if I really think about it I don't wish I owned inuyasha. I mean . . . I'll get a really good idea and I'll wish I owned inuyasha and I'll wish I could see my stories in action but in the long run I think it's better I didn't, I mean, come on, I never would have been able to think up the great storylines Rumiko Takahashi was able to. So I think we're all better off with Rumiko Takahashi owning Inuyasha, ne?

Character Info

Mitsukai Higurashi (a.k.a 'Kai')

Age: 14 (for most of the story)

Gender: female

Description: looks a lot like Kagome (almost identical), silver eyes (chocolate brown eyes when human), black hair with blue streaks (only really noticeable in bright sunlight) and hot pink streaks, kawaii doggie ears (most of the time)

Ken'ichi Higurashi (a.ka. 'Ken')

Age:14 (for most of the story)

Gender: male

Description: Kai's twin brother, black hair, kawaii doggie ears, golden eyes (chocolate brown eyes when human)

Summary: Naruku disappeared suddenly and mysteriously. Miroku's wind tunnel has even disappeared. Is Naruku really dead? Why can't they find the jewel shards then? As if things could get more confusing Kagome becomes trapped in the present time with the Shikon no tama. No one is able to get through the well. Now, 16 years later, Kagome appears in the Sengoku Jidai. Why is she protecting Sesshomaru (A/N no kagome has not fallen for Sesshy)? Why can't she remember anything? And who is this new inu youkai that is protecting her? (hint he smells a lot like inuyasha and sesshy) Is it really Kagome?

Chapter 1

Flames of Fate

Kagome awoke suddenly, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide in fear as they scanned the meadow she lay in the middle of. The meadow was serene; the grass was lush, wild flowers grew in scattered clumps and a crystal clear stream ran through it. Surrounding the meadow was a dense forest: Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome relaxed as she realized that she had only been having a nightmare.

'_It seemed so real_' she thought to herself.

She glanced over at the silver haired inu-hanyou that lay beside her and smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She reached over and gave him a little nudge.

"Inuyasha, wake up."she whispered.

The hanyou's golden eyes snapped open.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just think we should get back to camp before the others begin to wonder."stated Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."sighed Inuyasha.

- Back at Kaede's Village -

Shippo paced nervously in front of Kaede's hut. Suddenly there was a sharp SMACK, closely followed by a yelp of, "ow!", and a woman's voice yelling, "HENTAI!". Shippo, startled by the sudden sound, jumped ten feet in the air. His shock was soon replaced by irritation.

"How can you act perverted at a tiome like this!"the young fox demon exclaimed. "Kagome hasn't been back all night! Neither has Inuyasha! What if something terrible happened!"

At this the young fox demon began to cry. Sango's glare at Miroku softened as she turned her attention on to Shippo and scooped him up in her arms.

"Calm down Shippo. I'm sure they'll be just fine."soothed Sango.

"Yes, I agree. Inuyasha would never let any harm come to Kagome and both of them are quite capable of taking care of themselves."stated Miroku. "Though sometimes I wonder about Inuyasha."he added in a low voice.

Both Shippo and Sango smiled and nodded their agreement.

A few minutes passed during which the group discussed possible reasons for Inuyasha and Kagome's disappearance, Miroku adding his own perverted suggestions. Suddenly Shippo perked up with his nose in the air. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances then watched in silence as Shippo sniffed the air.

"What is it Shippo?"Sango finally asked.

"KAGOME!"cried Shippo cheerfully.

He leaped into the air and took off down the road and through the village in the direction of Kagome's nearing scent. She soon came into sight and Shippo ran even quicker. He leaped into Kagome's arms nearly knocking her over.

"Kagome! You're back. Where did ya go? What happened? I missed you so much!"exclaimed Shippo, who saw Kagome as an adopted mother.

"Shippo?"Kagome was just getting over the initial shock of being hit in the chest full force by an oversized ball of fur. "Shippo, I'm glad to see you too."

"Where were you then?" asked Shippo.

Kagome sighed and decided to tell them the truth about why she left. When she left she hadn't wanted to tell them but now she thought it was safe. She wasn't going to tell them the whole truth though.

"I thought I sensed Naraku's aura and it was very strong and nearby so I decided to chck it out."explained Kagome.

"Naraku!"exclaimed Sango. "What happened?"

"The aura got stronger and stronger and I was positive it was Naraku's, but then in the the blink of an eye it completely vanished. I got lost and wondered around for a while until Inuyasha found me."she explained.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. They all seemed to be thinking through what Kagome had just told them. Finally Miroku spoke up.

"You say it just disappeared? That's impossible, unless . . ." Miroku removed the prayer beads from his hand.

Everbody expected a strong wind to start sucking things in around them, but nothing happened. Everyone stared in surprise at Miroku's left hand. There was no wind tunnel.

"N-n-naraku's d-dead? But how?"Shippo stammered.

Everyone just shook their heads. Nobody knew whaat happened. It was very strange. How could an aura that strong just disappear. There was another, longer silence. No one spoke for at least 15 minutes. Finally Kagome suggested that they head back to Kaede's hut. Everyone agreed with her and they made their way through the village to the small hut that belonged to the village priestess, Kaede.

Kaede had not been there when Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran off to greet Kagome and Inuyasha. She had been out collecting herbs for medicines. Now she sat by the fire stirring a pot of stew. The smell that came from the hut was delicious. When the inu gang entered the hut Kaede looked up and greeted them with warm, gentle smile. Kagome and Sango immediately began to help prepare for dinner while the guys waited impatiently outside on the porch.

After dinner Kagome announced that she had to go home to restock on supplies so that they could begin their search for the jewel that was surely left behind by Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede said their usual goodbyes as Kagome gathered her huge yellow backpack and she and Inuyasha headed into the Forest of Inuyasha to the bone eater's well which was Kagome's portal through time.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."stated Kagome as she swung her legs over the edge of the well.

"Keh, you better be."warned Inuyasha.

Kagome reached up and gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye. Then she dropped herself into the well. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

-Present Time: Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome landed softly in the bottom of the bone eater's well. She looked up and saw the roof of the well house that had been built around the well that told her she had successfully returned to her own time. But there was something different about the place that Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on. Suddenly there was the scream of sirens nearing the shrine which were soon followed by shouts and orders. Kagome panicked as she realized the difference that she hadn't noticed before: heat.

As if to confirm, Kagome looked up only to see that flames had spread to the roof above her. She had to get out of there. She had to make sure Mama, Souta, and Grandpa were okay. Kagome dropped the huge yellow backpack she held, figuring it would be too heavy to lift out of the well quickly, and began to climb the rope ladder that had been placed there for easy access.

Suddenly, the wood above her gave up to the flames and a flaming piece of timber fell on top of the well blocking the entrance. Kagome fell back from the impact and landed roughly at the bottom of the well. She expected to go through time back to the feudal era but it didn't happen. Instead she felt a wave of pain as she hit the bottom. She sat up and rubbed her head where she had hit it. A shower of ambers floated down to her, licking her skin but luckily not burning. She screamed as another piece of timber fell on top of the one covering the top of the well and cracked in half. Luckily the two pieces of flaming wood didn't fall into the well.

Kagome suddenly heard more shouts. This time they were closer. Right above her. This was her chance to get out.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"she screamed.

A voice answered.

"There's someone in there. Quick put out that fire. We'll be lucky to get her out of there alive."

Kagome heard the sizzle of the flames as they were smothered by the water. Soon the flames had disappeared and Kagome was brave enough to open her eyes. The pieces of timber that had fallen on top of the well were still there but no longer flaming. Kagome heard footsteps above her and voices.

"There's no one here."said the first voice.

"There, in the well."said a second.

Kagome watched as the pieces of timber were removed and two heads protected by masks and helmets appeared over the edge. She stood up.

"Don't worry miss, we'll get you out of there in a flash."said the first man.

A rope ladder was thrown down to her and Kagome climbed it as quickly as she could. She soon found herself in the strong arms of one of the firemen. The firemen led Kagome out of the remains of the burnt building and down toward the street. Kagome stared in shock with tears brimming in her eyes. The whole shrine had been burnt to the ground. Their house, Kagome's home since she had been born, wasn't even standing. It was a pile of burnt wood and everything that was inside was gone. Kagome's attention was drawn away from the terrible, sad remains of her home by a familiar voice shouting her name.

"Kagome! Oh my god! Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see her mother running towards her. Kagome couldn't contain her tears any longer. She broke away from the fireman and ran to her mother, tears streaming freely down her face.

-Feudal Era-

Inuyasha watched as a soft blue light engulfed Kagome. When the light disappeared so did Kagome. Inuyasha stood staring into the well for a few moments then began to walk. Suddenly he heard a distant plea for help.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"the distant voice screamed.

Inuyasha recognized that voice.

"KAGOME!"he cried and raced back to the well and jumped into it.

Expecting to be engulfed by the same blue light that had taken Kagome through time, he was surprised when he just hit the bottom of the well. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky and fluffy clouds above him. He was confused, frustrated, angry, and most of all worried. Kagome was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her. He took out tetsuseiga and began to attack the bottom of the well as if he was going to dig his way to Kagome's time.

Hours passed and Inuyasha slowly exhausted himself. He could no longer get through the well. He had tried numerous times but failed. Now he leaned against the well unconcious.

-Kaede's Village-

Soon Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo began to worry. Inuyasha had not yet returned and it was hours past sun down. Finally Miroku suggested that they go to the well to see if anything had happened. They walked to the well and found Inuyasha asleep against the well.

"He's asleep. Nothing to worry about."said Miroku.

Sango approached the form of Inuyasha cautiously. She knelt beside him and looked him over.

"Miroku, Inuyasha isn't asleep . . . he's unconcious."

. . . Hours later

Inuyasha woke up to a painful and throbbing headache. He soon forgot about the headache though when he remembered how he had passed out. He jumped up and ran outside of Kaede's hut. Miroku sat on the porch watching Shippo and Kirara play. He noticed Inuyasha immediately and stood up ready to stop Inuyasha from running off.

"Inuyasha, you're finally up. Kaede and Sango just went to get some herbs to help wake you."greeted Miroku.

Inuyasha completely ignored Miroku and pushed past him. He immediately ran off as quickly as he could to the bone eater's well. Miroku scooped up Shippo and ran after Inuyasha calling after him. Upon arriving Inuyash ajumped into the well only to land at the bottom. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the earth wall of the well in frustration.

"Damn fucking well!"he yelled.

Miroku arrived at the well out of breath and breathing hard just as Inuyasha was pulling himself out of the well.

"Inu . . . yasha, what . . . is going . . . on?"panted Miroku.

"Kagome – the fucking well – it's not working. I can't get through. She was in trouble and I couldn't get to her. I couldn't help her."Inuyasha managed to say.

-Present Time-

Kagome and her family were taken to the hospital to be treated for smoke inhalation. Luckily none of them were seriously hurt. Kagome's mother, Haruko, had a few minor burns as did Grandpa. Sota was at a friend's house at the time of the fire. Haruko had called to tell him. Sota would be staying at his friends house until they got out of the hospital and into a hotel.

Kagome, miraculously, wasn't hurt by the fire. She did have some scratches and bruises that she received when she fell from the ladder but other than that was unharmed. Everyone was very surprised by this.

Kagome waited in the hospital waiting room for her mother and grandfather to finish. They had been in there for about half an hour and Kagome was getting fidgety and nervous. But finally Haruko and Grandpa appeared in the waiting room and Kagome ran to them and hugged them both.

After a quick perscription of medication for the burns was explained the family left to pick Sota up from his friend's house. Sota was overjoyed to see that everyone, for the most part at least, was okay. Surprisingly, Kagome was the one he ran to and hugged first.

"Kagome! Your safe! I thought the well would be destroyed and you wouldn't be able to come home to us!"he sobbed.

He reminded Kagome a lot of Shippo at that moment. She hugged her little brother and tried to calm him down. Exhausted, Sota fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Haruko carried Sota to the taxi and they went to a nearby hotel to spend the night. Kagome, being just as exhausted as her brother probably even more so, fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow of the bed in the hotel room she shared with her mother.

This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh in your reviews. Thanx.

I plan to have my next chp. up by tomorrow evening if I finish my science project by then. sighs Can you believe it? A project four days into the school year. It just plain sux. Anyway Sayonara.

Luv, Kai 


	2. Tough Times

LUV INUYASHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha – there, I said it, now you can't sue me HA! satisfied grin Oh, but I do own mitsukai and ken'ichi. They haven't been introduced yet, I'm thinking thinks umm, chapter 5 or 6.

**Anyway . . . **

I would reeaally like some more reviews. glares daggers I mean, come on pplz! More reviews more chappies and I haven't even gotten to the good stuff, it's only going to get better. So, more reviews, onegaishimasu. And I think I can take critism now so that's welcome too. Anything would be great. smiles sweetlyArigato. Chapter 2 

**Tough Times**

"Wake up Kagome."

Kagome stirred at the sound of her mother's calming voice. Her eyes fluttered then snapped open as she realized that she was in a hotel room. She looked around the hotel room with a bit of a confused look on her face. Then her expression became sad as she remembered the events of the night before. She shook her head violently trying to get rid of the memories of the flames that had suddenly engulfed their home and shrine that haunted her mind. She sighed sadly and looked up at her mother with tearful eyes.

"I had hoped it had only been a nightmare. A really horrible, scary nightmare."she said just barely louder than a whisper.

She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She flung herself into Haruko's arms and sobbed. All the while Haruko soothed her with calming words.

Kagome sobbed into her mother's shoulder for a good 15 minutes. Finally the sobbing had been reduced to quiet sniffling. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks silently. Haruko brushed them away.

"It's okay honey. Come on, I'll get us something to eat while you get ready for school."said Haruko.

"School?"asked Kagome. "But . . ."

"No, we aren't going to let this take over our lives."said Haruko.

Kagome nodded. Haruko gave her daughter one last hug before getting up and slipping her shoes on. She waved to Kagome then left the hotel room to go to the store down the street to get them some breakfast.

After Haruko left Kagome sighed and stood up and stretched. She couldn't help it as a yawn escaped her. She walked into the small washroom and turned on the shower. After a quyick shower she changed into a mini jean skirt and a white blouse that her mother had set out for her. All of their clothes had been destroyed in the fire including her school uniform. All she had was the clothes she was wearing the day of the fire and this new outfit that she guessed her mother had run out and bought for her.

'_I still can't believe it happened.' _Kagome thought to herself. '_I can't believe we lost everything in that fire. It's going to be a while before I can bring up the courage to go back there.' _

Kagome picked up a comb and began to comb out the knots in her hair.

'_Wait!'_she suddenly thought. '_what about Inuyasha and the others. I can't abandon them but I can't go back either. . . Inuyasha will come back for me. I told him I'd be back this morning. He can never let me stay in my own time to long. Besides I'm sure he'll miss his ramen.'_

At this thought Kagome got a small smile out of herself. She was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard the hotel room door open.

"Mama?"she called.

"Yes, it's just me. I've got some breakfast."came her mother's voice from the other room.

Kagome left the brush on the bathroom counter then stepped out into the other room where her mother stood unpacking the grocery bags. Souta sat on one of the beds watching TV.

"Hey sis."greeted Souta.

"Hey Souta. Umm, Mama, where's jii-chan?"asked Kagome.

"He went for a walk. He's still sulking over all of the 'valuable, heirlooms and artificacts' that we lost in the fire."replied Haruko.

Kagome giggled. Her jii-chan could be, well he was, obsessed with the crazy, ancient artifacts that he aquired from god knows where.

Once breakfast had been served and eaten Kagome and Souta left the hotel to go to school. Kagome was now 16 years old and in grade 11 (A/N I'm not sure how the japanese school system works so I'm gonna use the canadian one . . . and yes I'm from canada, petawawa to be exact. Anywho). Fortunately Kagome's school was not very far from the hotel they were staying at. Souta's was a little further but he could manage. Kagome was almost at the school when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Kagome. Kagome."Kagome recognized the voices as those of her bestfriend's Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Kagome spun around and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey guys, what's up?"she said, while she was really thinking, '_I really don't need this right now.'_

"Kagome, why are you going to school?"asked Eri.

'_Here they come.'_

"Yeah, we saw what happened to the shrine on the news. We thought you'd be gone for at least a week."said Yuka.

"Are you hurt?"asked Ayumi innocently.

"No, I was lucky. As for the other questions, Mama doesn't want this to take over our lives."replied Kagome. "And I really don't want to talk about it."

"We're sorry Kagome. It just looked so frightening."said Eri.

The school bell rang at that moment and all four girls ran into the school to get ready for their classes. All day Kagome was bombarded with questions. Hojo was especially clingy that day. In between classes he was always's by her side. It was really starting to annoy Kagome. She didn't want to go out with him. She was in love with Inuyasha. Besides Hojo was nice, really nice, but he was just a little weird. It didn't help of course that jii-chan was always making up weird illnesses that nobody had even heard of, as exuses as to why she was not in school during the time she was in the Sengoku Jidai. Finally she burst. Right in the middle of the hallway on their way to their last class.

"Damn Hojo, you're so damn thick! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"she yelled.

She sighed angrilly and stomped off to her next class leaving Hojo alone and confused in the middle of the hall. (A/N HAHAHA finally! Hobo had it coming.).

**. . . After Last Class**

Kagome felt miserable. She had been asked questions all day about the fire that she didn't want to talk about, she had yelled at Hojo (HA it's still funny), and she had completely ignored her friends. She sighed as she put her books into her backpack and closed her locker. To top it all off Inuyasha hadn't come through the well to get her that morning when she didn't go back. Even if he had gone through the well and seen the remains of the fire he would get worried and go looking for her, wouldn't he? Unless . . .

'_That bitch Kikyo!' _

Still, somehow Kagome had a feeling that wasn't the case. She sighed again and left the locker room. She walked slowly on her way back to the hotel thinking the whole time about Inuyasha. For some reason she wasn't able to stop thinking about him. It had been difficult for her to concentrate on her work when her head was in a completely different era with a certain inu-hanyou.

Kagome stopped suddenly realizing that she had subconciously wandered back to the Higurashi Shrine, the remains of it at least. She stood in the sidewalk for a few moments staring up the steps that led to the shrine and house. Finally she brought up her courage and made her way slowly up the stairs. She soon found herself burnt remains of the shrine. But there were two things that seemed out of place, that weren't burnt or destroyed. They looked like they hadn't even been touched by the fire while Kagome knew that she had watched them burn with the rest of the shrine. Those two things were the Goshinboku and the bone eater's well.

Kagome walked slowly towards the Goshinboku and placed a small, soft hand on the place where the bark was soft and worn. This was the place where Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku tree more than 550 years ago. It was the place where Kagome had first met Inuyasha more than 500 years ago when she first travelled through the well. A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She wiped it away before it hit the ground. As she looked away from the goshinboku she spotted the bone eater's well, no longer inside the well house. She walked over to it. She picked her way throught the burnt lumber and ashes to the well that looked as it always had.

'_I can't go back right now. I don't have any supplies.'_Kagome thought as she sat on the edge of the well. She sat there for a few minutes. '_I guess I can go just to let everyone know I'm okay. I'd like to know why Inuyasha didn't come too.'_

Kagome jumped down into the well and landed at the bottom with a small thump. She was confused for a moment and just sat at the bottom of the wall as if waiting for Inuyasha's voice. But it never came so she decided the well had had a fluke (A/N what does fluke mean anyway?). She climbed back to the top and dropped herself back down. Again she just hit the bottom leaving a large bruise on her butt. Now she was panicking.

'_Oh no, the well isn't working. That's why Inuyasha couldn't get to me._'she thought. '_Oh no, what if I'm no longer able to travel back to the Sengoku Jidai? I'll never see any of my friends ever again. I'll never see Inuyasha . . .'_

"INUYASHA!"screamed Kagome as tears fell freely from her chocolate brown eyes.

**-Sengoku Jidai-**

"INUYASHA!"

The voice of Kagome rang rang through the forest until it reached the ears of our favourite inu-hanyou, Inuyasha. Inuyasha went ridged at the sound of Kagome's voice calling out his name. She sounded distressed. She could be in trouble. Inuyasha looked around at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who were sitting together outside Kaede's hut silently, each of them thinking to themselves. None of them seemed to hear Kagome's voice.

"Did you hear that!"asked Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku glanced nervously at each other then back to Inuyasha.

"Did we hear what?"asked Sango.

"Kagome. You can't tell me you didn't hear that."replied Inuyasha, his voice raising slightly.

"Inuyasha we miss Kagome too, but we have to face it. She's not coming back."said Miroku.

"Inuyasha . . ."

This time it was quieter. Inuyasha's ears turned in the direction of the well.

"There it was again."he said. "She's at the well."

With that he took off in the direction of the well and Kagome, the one woman he truelly loved. (thought she's no older than sixteen). He soon found himself at the well. Kagome's scent was still there but it was fading. There was no sign of her anywhere. Inuyasha leaped into the well. As the others (by the way, who had followed) had guessed he hit the bottom but did not travel to Kagome's time. The thump of him hitting the bottom was soon followed by a verse of very colorful curses.

**-Present Time-**

Kagome had finally cried herself to exhaustion and fell asleep right then and there. She woke up a few hours later. When she first woke up she was very confused and stiff. What was she doing in the bone eater's well. Then it all came back to her. She felt like crying all over again but she had cried herself out before falling asleep. She sat in the well for a few minutes thinking over all of the horrible things that had happened to her within the past 24 hours. First she had come home to restock on supplies only to get caught in a fire and narrowly escaped with her life. Second she had exploded at Hojo at school and humiliated both of them in a busy hall way. Finally third, and the worst of all (even worse than the fire) she lost her best friends, and most importantly the one she loved. It was all too much for her at the moment.

Unable to hold it in any longer she began crying yet again.

"Maybe I should just end it all now!"she cried.

'_Ugh, how could I think of doing something that horrible? Things can only get better, they can't get any worse.'_

(guess what happens next)

At that moment it started raining. And not just a light shower. It was like a torrential downpour. It was crazy. She was soaked to the bone within seconds.

'_I spoke way too soon._'she thought.

A/N

Arigato a bunch to all those who continued reading my fanfic. I probably won't update again until Friday cuz I have jiu jitsu tomorrow and karate Thursday. Anywhos, keep reading and remember to review, onegaishimasu. Arigato, I luv ya'll :) !

REVIEW

See the little blue button that says

"Submit Reviw" then "Go" CLICK 

BLUE

BUTTON

(blue, purple, pink, whatever color it is, click it)

THAT

SAYS

"GO"

**\/**

**\/**

smiles sweetly arigato

waves goodbye


	3. WHAT!

sry I kinda lied. I said I'd have the third chapter posted by Friday but I've been really busy with karate and jiu jitsu. I know terrible excuse for those of you who wanted to continue reading, I coulda said something about school but that's completely not true because I haven't had any homework whatsoever. So, please forgive me and enjoy what little I have been able to put together in such a short time. Arigato.

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own any1 in the inu gang. Right now I'm wishin' I did.**

**Arigato inuyasha-rox-1, it meant lots. evry1 should follow inuyasha-rox-1's example and review. I'm not posting the chapter after this one until I get 5 more reviews. But, 4 now, as promised here's the third chappie. Hope you all enjoy!** smiles sweetly clap, clap

**There will be no feudal era in this chapter. I guess technically the feudal era's still gonna b there but what I mean is the chapter is gonna be about Kagome and how she's coping with everything that's going on her life at the moment (in the present). (she's goin' through a lot, poor Kagome). hint: Surprises 4 Kagome, YAY! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 

**WHAT!**

Kagome trudged up the stairs and down the hall to the hotel she and her mother shared. (unfortunately the elevator had not been working so she had to climb about four flights of stairs). She was completely soaked from the rain and more than a little miserable and uptight. Her dark hair hung in wet clumps and in her personal opinion she looked like a drowned rat, but even she admitted she was exaggerating because she was miserable. Her white blouse – which was no longer white but see through – clung to her petite – not to mention cold and wet – figure. Her shoes were full of water and squished annoyingly every time she stepped. Kagome didn't like the feel of it one bit and she didn't fail to show it either.

Kagome finally reached the room and sighed in relief. She reached into her pocket to grab the key to the room to unlock the door but the key wasn't there. She then realized that in her hurry to get to school she had forgotten the key her mother had given her on the end table by her bed. She growled at herself for being so stupid then banged her forehead against the door. She hadn't expected someone to open the door and therefore stumbled into the hotel room when her mother opened the door not realizing that Kagome was leaning against it. Kagome – after regaining her balance – trudged past her mother to the bathroom to get changed . . .

Haruko was thankful to see that her little girl had finally showed up safe and sound. She almost felt guilty for making Grandpa and Souta go out looking for her in the rain.

'_Come to think of it they still aren't home yet.'_she thought. "Kagome did you happen to pass your brother and Grandpa on the way up?"

"No, why?"Kagome called from the bathroom.

"No reason, they should be back soon."Haruko replied. "Oh, by the way, I got you some new clothes today. I left them by your bed."

"Thanks Mama."called Kagome.

Haruko heard the water running and guessed that Kagome had decided to have a hot shower.

'_She did look a little wet when she came in. Poor girl, I wonder where she was this whole time.' . . ._

Kagome peeled off her wet clothing and threw it in a pile in the corner of the small bathroom. The bathroom was really small and it didn't even have a tub, just a shower. But it was clean nonetheless and the water was hot so Kagome decided that she could live with it, at least for a little while.

"Ah, this feels so good."Kagome exclaimed as she stepped into the shower.

She poured some shampoo (you know those little bottles of shampoo that you get complimentary at hotels) into the palm of her hand then lathered it into her hair. She massaged it into her scalp for a few moments before rinsing it out. Then she quickly conditioned her hair and washed the rest of her body before finally stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. She wrapped a towel around her head so her hair could towel dry then called out to her mom.

"Mama, can you bring me one of the outfits so I can change?"

"Sure."replied Haruko.

Haruko walked to the bag of clothes that sat on the floor by Kagome's bed and picked out a jean skirt and light blue hoodie. (I luv hoodies, they're so comfortable.) (I know pointless, anyway . . .) She then knocked on the bathroom door. . .

Kagome heard the knock and opened the door enough for Haruko to pass the clothes through to her. Then she closed the door again. She changed into the new outfit and stepped out of the bathroom while drying her hair with the towel. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on to it. Suddenly visions of Inuyasha flooded her mind. She sighed sadly and sat up. Her eyes began to shine with tears.

'_I have to find a way back to him. I can't believe the well has closed, sealed itself. I just can't. Why? Will I ever be able to see him again, and what about the others, what are they doing? Have they discovered that the well has been sealed yet? What will happen when they do? Will Inuyasha go to hell with Kikyo? Will they defeat Naraku? Who's going to take care of Shippo?' _All of these questions and more began to run throough Kagome's mind and the tears began to silently fall.

It wasn't long, though, before those silent tears became full fledged tears. Haruko watched her daughter with confused/sad eyes. She slowly walked toward Kagome then sat next to her on the bed. Kagome flung her arms around Haruko and cried on her shoulder. Haruko hugged her daughter comfortingly and rocked slowly and subtly back and forth like she used to when Kagome was young. Kagome's sobs soon became sniffles and finally she stopped crying. She pulled away from her mother and looked up at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?"Haruko asked her daughter.

"Nothing."Kagome replied. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it.

"Come on Kagome, I'm your mother. You can't get anything passed me."coaxed Haruko.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again and she tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Finally she just gave up and told her mother everything about the bone eater's well being sealed off and never being able to see her friend's again. Haruko didn't know what to tell her daughter. She didn't know anything about the bone eater well's powers. She couldn't say anything to comfort Kagome. So she just sat silently letting Kagome cry into her shoulder. Not long after Kagome's tears had stopped again there was a knock at the door. Haruko stood up and walked over to the door. Kagome tried desperately to wipe the tear stains from her face. She had a feeling that her friends from school were at the door and she didn't feel like letting them see her like she was. They'd probably start asking her questions 'What happened Kagome? Did your two timing, jerk of a boyfriend dump you?', and at the moment Kagome wasn't sure she could take any reminder of Inuyasha. She'd probably end up running out of the room crying. And she deffinately didn't want to see Hojo at the moment. She still felt a little guilty for yelling at him at school that day. She sighed and braced herself with the questions that would come any second as Haruko opened the door. . .

. . . but they never came. Haruko opened the door and gasped then giggled a bit. Kagome's heart did a flip. Maybe it was Inuyasha. Maybe he had been able to get through the well. She got a bit of a shock when she saw Grandpa and Souta in the doorway looking even more drenched and miserable (okay maybe not quite as miserable, but deffinately more wet) than Kagome had when she had arrived home. Kagome was a little disappointed but couldn't hold back a fit of giggles.

"Hello boys."Haruko managed to say through her giggles. "Guess what, Kagome's back."

Grandpa and Souta mumbled something that Haruko and Kagome weren't able to quite make out, and stomped past Haruko and into the room. This sent Haruko and Kagome into another fit of giggles just as they were getting over the first.

After Grandpa and Souta had both gotten cleaned up, dried off, and dressed Haruko told them what Kagome had told her about the bone eater's well. Kagome added a few things every once in a while. Both Grandpa and Souta listened intently. Souta was a little upset after they had finished telling him. He had seen Inuyasha as an older brother. He was Souta's hero. He also didn't mind not having his sister around as often when she was in the feudal era. But he also felt sad for his older sister. He knew that she had loved Inuyasha and that this would be especially hard for her. But they had no idea exactly how hard it would be. Not even Kagome . . .

Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out of Eri's bedroom to the washroom. She stood over the toilet and let go of her mouth. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi rushed to the bathroom to see what was wrong. They arrived just as Kagome threw up.

"Eeeewwww!"chorused Kagome's three friends.

It had been a month since the fire, a month since she left the feudal era for good (not intentionally of course). She had been miserable those past few weeks. She tried to hide it when she was around her friends and at school but it showed abnyway. Kagome had grown quieter and more resigned. Her grades had improved and she was at school everyday, but her thoughts always seemed to be elsewhere. To tell the truth the teachers were a bit worried.

Kagome was staying with her friend Eri for a week while Haruko and Grandpa looked for a new house in Kyoto. Haruko and Grandpa had both agreed that it would be best for them to move out of Tokyo. Kagome didn't seem to be doing well. As much as she tried to stop thinking about Inuyasha and the others sh just couldn't and it made her miserable. Even Souta was acting more down since the fire. So they thought it would be best to move out of Tokyo. Since Haruko's family lived in Kyoto they decided that that would be where they went. There were just too many memories of loss in Tokyo. At first Kagome and Souta had been a bit reluctant to leave but they both agreed after an explanation. While Kagome was staying at Eri's for the week, Souta was staying at his friends house.

"Kagome, maybe you should see a doctor."suggested Ayumi innocently.

"I don't have to see a doctor. I'm perfectly fine."snapped Kagome.

With that said, though, she spun around and threw up again into the toilet. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi turned away then looked back at their friend with sympathy in their eyes. Kagome groaned. Eri gasped as she suddenly realized something that she hadn't noticed before. Kagome had gained weight. Not a lot of weight, but enough to make Eri wonder. If anything Kagome should be losing weight with all of the vomiting she had been doing in the past few days.

'_Yes, it would also explain the vomitting. Who would have thought?' _Eri squealed inside her head.

**. . . A Few Hours Later**

Kagome stood in the doorway with Eri waving goodbye to Yuka and Ayumi. Yuka and Ayumi were soon gone. Kagome turned and began to walk back into the house. Eri jumped ahead of her and blocked the doorway. Eri had a wide grin from ear to ear and a very knowing look in her eyes. It kind of scared Kagome and she backed away cautiously. Eri continued to glare at her with that knowing look.

"All right, you're not getting away with it that easy. The others will notice sooner or later, so spill."said Eri.

"Eri what are you talking about and you know I hate it when you look at me like that."said Kagome as she continued to back away.

Eri dropped her stance and gave her friend a quizzical look. '_She doesn't even know yet.'_

"Kagome, you mean you don't know yet?"asked Eri.

"Know what?"Kagome asked. Now she was curious.

"Kagome, I – I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT!"

**Arigato for reading, but now I have some urgent news. I have got a very severe case of . . . writer's block and I really need your help.** pleading look **Please, any suggesstions or ideas about what to write in the next chapter are welcome. I would love some help especially if I don't get any ideas soon. Or you could just vote for A or B.**

**A). continue writing about Kagome and her time (is Kagome really pregnant? Who's the daddy if she is? What's Hojo gonna think? Who cares, right?)**

**B). write about the rest of the gang in the feudal era (Mir x San) (How are Shippo and Inuyasha coping?)**

**K, please review and give me your answer. Remember suggestions are welcome. Arigato again, keep reading and reviewing. Byez.** waves

**Sayonara,**

**Luv, Kai**


	4. Silent Tears

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

I hope u enjoyed the last chapter cuz I was almost late for dance cuz of it. yeah, anyway, I am really, really, really sry I didn't update earlier. I was going to update like right away but I kinda couldn't. On Wednesday I got thrown into a wall at jiu jitsu and cut myself on the side of the radiator. (it was actually kinda funny after I finished throwing up. My dad wouldn't stop apologizing. But I'm tough and I hate to let people see me cry or hurt. So I went right back into the dojo and started training) I didn't go to karate on Thursday and Friday I did have off but that free time was quickly occupied by homework and studying. Anyway, enough about me and on with the chapter, what r we on? oh yeah, 4. k

Chapter 4

Silent Tears

"H-how can I be pregnant?" Kagome cried.

"I don't know, it's just you're showing all the signs."replied Eri defensively.

"I can't believe this, I – I think you're right Eri."Kagome stammered. She looked up at her friend. Eri was nowhere near as close to Kagome as Sango had been, Sango had been like a sister to her. Thinking about Sango hurt and Kagome shook her head violently to get rid of the memory. This was not the time. Eri gave her a confused side ways glance. "I – I'm – I'm pregnant."

Eri looked at her with wide eyes. "What? You mean you . . ."she trailed off.

Kagome didn't answer she just stared at the ground. She wasn't actually looking at the ground. She didn't even see it really. She was thinking.

'_I can't believe it. Inuyasha? I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Oh shit, what am I gonna tell Mom and Grandpa and Souta. Okay Souta might be happy, especially when he finds out it's Inuyasha's. Agh, this is giving me a head ache._'

"So Kagome is that two-timing, jerk boyfriend of yours the father?"asked Eri.

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome burst into tears. Eri immediately apologized and gave her friend a hug trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have said that."

"He's gone! He's gone and I'm pregnant with his child. How could I have been so fucking stupid! I should have considered this. I knew the consequences yet I didn't take them into consideration."sobbed Kagome.

Eri froze. '_What does she mean he's gone? Did he leave her?_'

"It's okay Kagome. Maybe you aren't pregnant. Maybe you really are just ill with the flu or something."Eri suggested.

Kagome nodded but knew deep down that she really was bearing Inuyasha's child. It was like some sort of weird subconcious intuition or something. Kagome continued to think while staring at the ground in her own little world. It took her a while before she noticed that Eri was trying to speak to her.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you listening to me?"asked Eri.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, what were you saying?"asked Kagome as she snapped away from her thoughts.

"I was asking you how you were going to tell your family if you are pregnant. Not that we know for sure or anyhing, but it's good to be prepared just in case."repeated Eri.

Kagome sighed and gave her friend a tired look then looked back down at the ground. "I don't know how I'll tell them."she admitted.

Eri watched her friend for a moment. '_It must be so hard for her. I don't know what I'd do if I had gotten pregnant and was still only in high school. Especially if what she says about her boyfriend being gone is true?_'. She sighed and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her down the the sidewalk.

"Come on."she said.

"Where are we going?"asked Kagome jogging to keep up with Eri so that her arm wouldn't be broken from Eri pulling her down the street.

"We're going shopping."announced Eri.

"Shopping?"repeated Kagome.

"Yes, shopping used to always lift your spirits when you were upset. So we're going shopping."explained Eri as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing some numbers. "I'm calling Yuka and Ayumi to tell them to meet us there."

-At the Mall-

. . . A Few Hours Later

Eri had been right. A few hours of shopping with her friends was exactly what Kagome needed to take her mind off of her present worries. It was true that Kagome had matured a lot over the past year with Inuyasha and the others. She had seen enough death and destuction to last her a life time and the life times of her friends. But the mall had cheered her up enough to even tell Yuka and Ayumi that she was going to have a baby.

But as the evening went on and Eri and Kagome returned to Eri's house then Kagome began to worry all over again. She had decided that she would call her mother in Kyoto that evening. All she had to do was gather up the courage to do it. After dinner that night Kagome finally found enough courage to phone her mother.

While Eri's family was in the living room watching TV, Eri and Kagome snuck into the kitchen. Eri picked up the phone and held it out toward Kagome. Kagome looked down at the phone in Eri's hand. She reached for it then hesitated.

"She'll find out one way or another Kagome."Eri said.

Kagome nodded and reluctantly took the phone from Eri. She slowly dialled her mother's cell number. The phone rang twice before Haruko answered.

"Hello?"came Haruko's voice on the other line.

"Hi Mama."Kagome said in shaky voice.

"Kagome? I wasn't expecting a call from you. You sound upset, what's wrong?"asked Haruko.

"Mama, I- I have something important to tell you."said Kagome. She paused and gave a pleading look to Eri who shook her head and gestured for her to continue. "I- I'm pregnant."she said quickly.

Haruko was quiet for a moment. It felt like an infinity for Kagome as she waited for her mother's reaction. Finally, Haruko spoke. Kagome winced, bracing herself for the blow, but it never came.

"You're going to have a baby? Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Haruko squealed.

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't expected that at all. "You- you're not . . . mad?"

"Of course not, dear. But . . ."suddenly her voice became serious, "my little girl's baby better have Inuyasha's cute ears."

Kagome giggled and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Yes, Mama Inuyasha is the father of course, but I can't guarantee that the baby'll have his ears."

Eri gave her friend a curious look. '_Ears?_'she thought. Her thoughts were cut off by the voice of her mother calling them from the living room.

"Eri, Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Just getting some snacks, Mom."called Eri.

"Mama, I gotta go. When are you coming back to Tokyo?"asked Kagome.

"Well I think Grandpa and I have found a decent house here. We weren't planning on coming back until the end of the week but considering the news I think we may just come home on the next train."said Haruko.

"Don't rush home 'cause of me Mama."said Kagome.

"Too late, bye Kagome, see tomorrow hopefully." With that Haruko hung up the phone.

Kagome handed the phone to Eri who hung it up.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad."said Eri.

Kagome hugged her friend. "I know, you were right."

-Kyoto with Haruko and Grandpa-

Haruko hung up the phone. Just as she did Grandpa (don't feel like making up a name for him so he's just Grandpa to everybody) walked in. Haruko ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Gaaak, what are you so happy about?"asked Grandpa.

"I'm going to be a grandma. Can you believe it?"cried Haruko happily.

"Grandma?"repeated Grandpa. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome's going to have a baby. I'm so happy!" she squealed and started dancing around Grandpa happily.

"Kagome? Baby?"repeated Grandpa. With that he fell to the ground. (he's not dead, he only fainted out of shock. Guess it is 'bout time the old man died though. Oh well, later)

-Tokyo with Kagome-

Bedtime had been about an hour ago. Kagome lay awake on the bed in the guest room across the hall from Eri's room. She stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. She still could not believe that she was carrying Inuyasha's child. After the call to her mother Kagome had been happy and actually excited to be having a baby but the more she thought about life after the baby was born she began to worry again. Her child would grow up without a father. Kagome had grown up without a father for most of her life. He had died when she was very young. Souta had only been a newborn. When Kagome was about 13 she promised herself that if she was ever to have kids they would not grow up without a father like she and Souta did. And now here she was pregnant and she would never see Inuyasha again. The well had sealed separating Kagome from Inuyasha forever. She would probably never see Inuyasha or any of her closest and dearest friends ever again. She would never see her adopted son, Shippo again.

Kagome began to cry silently. Suddenly she felt so alone even though there were at least four other people in the house with her. She bit her lip trying to hold back the sobs that racked her body. She shook violently as the silent tears fell. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, drenching it with her salty tears. She lay there crying for over an hour until finally her exhaustion forced her into a deep, yet restless sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Kagome woke the next morning feeling like shit. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep when she knew she had slept deeply for at least ten hours. She sat up in bed peeling herself away from the pillow still wet with her tears. As she sat up the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs found it's way up to her and she immediately felt nauseous. She clutched her stomach with one hand and the other she clamped over her mouth. She kicked off the blankets that covered her and jumped off the bed. She ran to the washroom and knelt over the toilet, allowing herself to throw up.

Once she was finished Kagome leaned against the wall of the bathroom. Once she had caught her breath and assured herself that she wasn't going to throw up again, she reached up and flushed the toilet. She stood up weakly, using the counter for support. She quickly brushed her teeth to get rid of the vile taste that burnt her mouth. Then she headed downstairs. She walked right passed the family eating breakfast without saying a word and right outside for some fresh air.

Eri watched as her friend walked passed them without any acknowledgement. Kagome disappeared from the room and they heard the door open and then shut. Eri, worried about her friend, excused herself from the table and followed Kagome outside. She found Kagome sitting on the steps with her head buried in her lap. She walked up to her and sat down beside her. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was stained with tears.

Eri opened her mouth to say something but stopped when they heard a car pulling into the driveway. Both Eri and Kagome looked up.

"That must be your Mom and grandfather."said Eri. "They called earlier this morning to tell us they were on their way but you were still asleep."

Kagome looked up as the car engine stopped and Haruko and Grandpa stepped out onto the driveway. Haruko spotted Kagome and Eri sitting on the steps. Kagome was still in her pajamas. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she had just woken up and had been crying late into the night before.

Haruko waved to her only daughter then ran toward her and pulled her into a warm, motherly embrace. Kagome put her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. After a few moments of standing there like that, Haruko broke the hug and held Kagome by the shoulders at arms length.

"What's wrong Kagome? You've been crying."stated Haruko in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine Mama. I've been having sone pretty bad morning sickness though. That's all."Kagome half lied. She plastered a fake smile on her face. She really didn't feel like discussing how she really felt. To be truthful (not that she's being very truthful at all at the moment), Kagome not at all fine.

Haruko gave her daughter a sincere, thoughtful (A/N do sincere and thoughtful mean the same thing?) look and pulled Kagome into a second hug. She knew her daughter wasn't telling her the whole truth. But she knew also that Kagome wouldn't want to talk about so she let it be.

"Oh, I missed you."she said.

Kagome giggled a bit and gave a true smile. It was small but it wasn't fake.

"I missed you too, Mama but it's only been, like, two days."Kagome pointed out.

"I know but –."she was suddnely cut off by the front door opening. Eri's mother stepped outside to investigate what was taking Eri and Kagome so long. She was surprised to see Haruko and Kagome's grandfather there.

"Haruko! You're here early. Please come inside. I'll make some tea while you wait for Kagome to get dressed and have something to eat."said Eri's mother.

"That's very kind of you Keiko, thank you."thanked Haruko.

Haruko and Grandpa followed Keiko into the house. Eri and Kagome followed them in. Eri joined her younger sister in the living room and Kagome went up to the guest room she was staying in and got dressed. She wore a pair of jeans and her light blue hoodie (A/N the hoodie returns, YAY!) (pointless . . . I'm feeling really stupid and I just had to put that in.). Once she was dressed she packed all of her things away. Doing a sweep of the room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind.

A few minutes later she met her mother and Grandpa in the kitshen. They said goodbye to Eri's family and were soon on their way to pick up Souta from his friend's house. During the whole drive Haruko could not stop talking about Kagome's baby situation. Kagome quickly became irritated at her mother and groaned. She tuned out her mother and concentrated on the things they passed out her window as they drove.

It got twice as bad though when Haruko blurted it all out to Souta. If Kagome thought Haruko was bad, Souta was ten times that. She finally blew up at him and told him to shut up. Souta cowered in the corner for a while and after that remained completely silent.

-Two Weeks Later-

The Higurashi family had moved to Kyoto a week earlier. They lived in nice house that resembled their home at the shrine almost exactly. It was in a really nice residential neighbourhood and Souta had already made quite a few friends his age. Kagome was still a bit depressed. She hadn't really gotten worse but she didn't seem to be getting any better. Every night she cried herself to sleep with silent tears. Her morning sickness had gotten better though. Kagome hadn't left the house since they moved to Kyoto. She pretty much stayed locked up in her room thinking and often crying. But she could no longer stay there. She had to go to school, pregnant or not.

Kagome changed quickly into her new school uniform. It was basically the same as her old one except instead of green it was blue. Once dressed she grabbed her backpack off the table and left the house in a rush. She ran down the side walk toward the school which was just down the street.

'_Ah, come on, I can't be late for my first day at a new school_.'she thought as she ran.

She reached the gates of the school just as the first bell rang. She joined the crowds of students swarming into the school. When inside the school she pushed her way through the crowds to the office. She finally made and entered the office. The secretary looked up at her. She seemed really nice. She was older and had her hair pulled up into a bun. She had a warm and welcoming look about her.

"May I help you with something, young lady?"she asked kindly.

Kagome smiled back.

"I'm new. I just moved here from Tokyo."said Kagome.

"Oh, yes. Kagome Higurashi right."said the secretary.

Kagome nodded. The secretary flipped through a binder and finally produced a few sheets of paper. She looked them over to make sure they were the right ones then handed them to Kagome. Kagome took them and read through them.

"There's a list of your classes there and some other things you'll need. I think your first class is Math. That's upstairs in room 210. You won't be able to miss it. It's right beside the cafeteria."instructed the secretary.

Kagome thanked the secretary then headed upstairs to her first class. The second bell rang just as Kagome left the office. The halls were pretty much empty except for a couple of students wandering the halls. This made it a lot easier for Kagome to find her classroom.

Math was . . . well math. It wasn't too eventful and quite boring actually. Kagome had learnt most of the stuff they were doing already so she finished her work quickly. Her next class more then made up for the uneventfulness (A/N is that even a word?) of math.

Her second class of the day was history. Kagome was the first one to enter the classroom. The only other person in the classroom was a young man (probably about 23) with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kagome assumed he was the teacher. He was the kind of teacher all of the girls had a crush on. Kagome took a seat at a desk that stood beside a large window that overlooked what looked like a forest of cherry blossom trees. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were pink and about ready to fall. The teacher looked up from his work as Kagome sat down. He stared at her for a moment not recognizing her as one of his regular students. Then it clicked.

"You must be the new student from Tokyo."he said as he stood up.

"Yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi."said Kagome.

"I'm Mr. Kimura. Welcome to Kyoto."the teacher introduced himself.

The rest of the class started to arrive and Mr. Kimura returned to his desk. Once all of the students were seated and the second bell had rung Mr. Kimura stood up at the front of the class with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Okay class, Pop Quiz time. Books away, pencils out. Kagome you may not have learnt this stuff yet but you can take the quiz anyway. It'll give me a chance to learn what you know already."announced Mr.Kimura.

He handed out the tests then returned to his desk.

"Okay, begin."he said.

Kagome flipped over the test and suddenly gasped. She stared at the papers with a look of utter fear and sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clamped a hand to her mouth.

"No!"she whispered.

-evil grin- ooohh, I'm evil. CLIFFIE! I know u probably hate me now. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! U probably already hate me cuz it took me so fucking long to update. –glares at brother- it's all your fault eric! Okay only half, but I promise to update quicker. Please R&R (read and review) I luv reviews:P Please review. Luv ya'll byez!

To whoever wrote the "I knew it I knew it I knew it" review: arigato, arigato, arigato! Thanx. I was in a really (and I mean really) bad mood that morning. but u know I decided to check my reviews. yours was the 1st one I read and I just got a kick outta it. it totally lightened my mood. So on behalf of all of my friends who would have had to put up with a bitchy me all day "ThankYou!"(again). (my friend had the exact same reaction, that's y I found it so funny)

Taeniaea: I'm glad you loved all 3 chapters of the story and sry I didn't update very quickly.

Steph (a.k.a LYWA): that was so mean. –glares- leading me to believe u were somebody completely different. Oh well, no I'm not going to the movies with you (sry) but thanx for reviewing. (for all of u reading this Steph had been one of my best friends for like a year now)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter (it was kinda written quickly and may suck) and I also hope you keep reading. Thanx, luv Kai.


	5. Don't Know What to Call It, sry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**see, I told ya I'd update quickly. This chapter is gonna be really short, just an explanation of the cliffie at the end of chapter 4, so please enjoy.**

Chapter 5 

**(Make Up A Name Cuz I Don't Know What to Call It)**

**-Previously-**

"Okay, begin."he said.

Kagome flipped over the test and suddenly gasped. She stared at the papers with a look of utter fear and sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clamped a hand to her mouth.

"No!"she whispered.

**-Now-**

History Grade 10

Quest For the Shikon no Tama

Name all five of the members of the group that searched for the Shikon no tama.

What special properties does the bone eaters well have?

Who were the only ones able to travel through the bone eaters well?

Explain how each of the members of the group came to be apart of the group. What had Naraku done to each of them?

What was Kagome's role in the group?

Name some of Naraku's reincarnations.

What happened at the end of the legend?

Bonus: Which member of the group recorded the events of the quest?

Kagome read through the test. It was a simple pop quiz. None of the questions would be really hard for someone had read the legend but to Kagome it was everything. It was a test on her life. One question really captured Kagome's attention and she stared at it for a long while.

'_What was Kagome's role in the group? Keh, that's easy. I was a shard detector, nothing else. Just a reincarnation, a cheap verion of the real thing._'Kagome thought bitterly. '_The well rejected me, what else would I have been?_'

As she thought this hot, salty tears stung her cheeks as they flowed freely. The tears were silent. Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and ran out of the classroom. Everyone looked up from their work as she ran past. They watched her leave then continued to stare at the door in surprise.

"Okay, everyone, back to work."instructed Mr. Kimura.

He got up and left the room to look for Kagome. She hadn't gone very far. She leaned up against the wall just outside the door to the history classroom holding her head in her hands. She didn't seem to notice Mr. Kimura standing in the doorway.

'_I can do this._'Kagome thought. '_It's just a test. I've taken tests before. I'll just go back in there and sit down and do the test. It'll be easy, I mean the test is practically about me._'

"Kagome?"came a voice to her right.

Kagome looked up and for the first time noticed Mr.Kimura standing in the doorway. She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a really bad head ache, but it's gone now. Sorry about that."lied Kagome.

She walked past him back into the classroom. The class looked up at her when she entered but with one glare from Mr. Kimura they got right back to work. Kagome took her seat by the window and picked up her pencil. She looked down at the test and was shocked to see that she had written down what she had been thinking earlier.

'_Oh well, I'll just erase the "I" parts and replace it with "Kagome"_'she thought as she erased a couple of words. '_After all that's all I was to them._'

The rest of the test was easy.

Inuyasha a hanyou, Kagome a school girl, Shippo a fox demon child, Miroku a monk ('_Maybe I should put down lecherous, hmm, nah._'she laughed out loud a bit at that thought.), and Sango a demon slayer.

The bone eater's well was a time portal between the feudal era and modern day Japan. It allowed Kagome to travel through time and help with the search for the Shikon no Tama and the quest to defeat Naraku. It also allowed Inuyasha to come to the modern era and drag Kagome back to the feudal era. Unfortunately these powers didn't last forever.

As said before, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only two able to travel through the well. Kagome, because she possessed the Shikon jewel and Inuyasha, because he had a special bond with Kagome through the rosary she used to control him. ('_Jeez that makes it sound like I had complete control over Inuyasha or something. I definitely don't have that_.'Kagome thought. She suddenly shivered. '_Sounds like the control Naraku had over Kohaku_.')

Kagome fell through the well which took her to the feudal era. There she found the hanyou Inuyasha pinned to the goshinboku by an arrow. Kagome released Inuyasha from the spell the miko Kikyo had sealed him with. Naraku had turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other 50 years prior because Onigumo had loved Kikyo. Kagome _accidently_ ('_I broke the jewel completely by accident._'Kagome asssured herself.) broke the jewel and the shards were scattered across Japan. Kagome and Inuyasha then saved the fox demon child, Shippo, from the Thunder Brothers. Miroku stole the jewel from Kagome in hopes of becoming stronger so that he could defeat Naraku and break his families curse. Naraku had cursed Miroku's grandfather with a wind tunnel in his hand that would be passed down from generation to generation. The wind tunnel eventually swallowed up both his father and grandfather. Sango had been thought to have been killed by her younger brother Kohaku. Kohaku had been controlled by Naraku when he killed their family and the other demon slayers. Sango then searched for a way to get Kohaku back and avenge her father and Kohaku by killing Naraku.

Kagome was a shard detector, nothing else. She was just a reincarnation, a cheap version of Kikyo. It was her fault the jewel broke in the first place.

Kagura, Kanna, Goshinkishi, Juuroumaru, Kageroumaru.

The two last ones stumped Kagome. She didn't know what happened at the end of the legend. Did they defeat Naraku? Or did they fail? And who could have written the legend. It obviously wasn't me. Definitely not Inuyasha. It could have been Miroku. He seemed like he would write something like that. She would have to read the legend to be able to tell who wrote it.

Kagome gave up after five minutes. She got up and walked up to Mr. Kimura's desk. She handed him the test and he looked over it.

"You seem to know a lot about the Quest for the Shikon no Tama."said Mr. Kimura.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me an expert."said Kagome.

"You don't seem to like the Kagome in the legend very much."stated Mr. Kimura. Kagome was a bit taken aback. What did he mean by that? "Were you named after her or something?"

"I guess you say that."said Kagome.

"Kagome was a lot more than just jewel detector. She was a miko, she was a friend to everyone, and a mother to Shippo."said Mr. Kimura.

"I guess I never looked at it that way."said Kagome.

Mr. Kimura continued to read her answers to the test.

"The last two stumped me. I've never read the legend before. It was told to me. (liar) And as much as I've been told the journey hasn't ended yet."explained Kagome when he got to the last two.

"You're right the legend hasn't ended. It's strange. You see the scroll the legend is written on has some sort of magic in it. It adds to the legend as if it's happening right now. The original scroll is kept at a museum in Tokyo. And no one knows who wrote it. All that is known is that it was written by someone in the original group."explained Mr. Kimura.

"Oh,"was all Kagome could say. '_So the scroll reveals it as it happens._'

**A/N**

**This chappy was kinda short. Sry to anyone epecting a longer one. I didn't know what to call it either so after you've read it come up with a name of your own for it. Please R&R, thanx.**

**Luv, Kai**


	6. An Intense Desire For Ramen!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never will.**

**Sry, for not updating earlier. I was going to update a lot sooner but I kinda forgot, sry. I would have updated last weekend but I was away on vacation in the US (Mackinaw, Michigan) (I was so happy the hotel had cable tv and I got to waatch adult swim and I got to see inuyasha and naruto and full metal alchemist and . . . and . . . I was soooo in heaven) (I don't have tv at home) –sniffs- poor me. It didn't help that I got food poisoning and was sick the whole time and couldn't eat anything, I had to sit in a car for like 7 hours straight. Believe me I would soooo rather be at home reading fanfics and writing but the tv was too much. They cornered me. – narrows eyes and glares at family – they know my weakness. Then, the one day I could get on the computer my brother stole it for like four hours just to talk on msn. He's evil I tell you. It's all your fault eric! – starts chasing him around the yard yelling threats- (my computer time is precious) Anyway, Thanx for the reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm gonna stop rambling on about absolutely nothing now.**

Chapter 6 An Intense Desire For . . . Ramen! 

(decided to call it something stupid, cuz I was in a really hyper mood) (to much fudge!)

The bell rang at the end of the day and Kagome left with the rest of her class. She avoided the crowds of people as best she could as she made her way to the front doors. Once outside she was free of the people. Kagome sighed and began her walk home. About fifteen minutes later Kagome found herself standing at the end of her driveway. Kagome looked up at the still strange house. It was true it was a lot like the old shrine but it still didn't feel the same to her. She stared at the house for another moment until she heard a voice calling her.

"Sis!"

Kagome turned around to see Souta running towards her. She smiled and waved to him. He waved back. He slowed to a stop beside Kagome. Haruko obviously heard him because she appeared in the front doorway. Kagome looked up at her and smiled and waved.

A few minutes later Kagome was sitting at her desk working on some homework she had been given. She was working on some algebra questions.

'_I can't believe it! Homework on the first day of school. Would teachers really be that cruel to a new student?_'Kagome thought. She sighed and her mind wandered from her homework. '_I guess I should be thankful, I mean now I actually have the time for school and homework. Inuyasha never used to let me do my work. I hardly ever even got to go to school. I guess now that I actually have the time it's like, I don't know - boring. I wish I could go back. I feel so out of place here. Back then it wouldn't be unusual for a girl my age to have a family of her own. But I can't ever go back. I'll never see them . . . I'll never see him again._'

Kagome felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away.

'_I can't be crying, I'll just have to forget about them. I have a life here. I'm going to have to get through high school and get a job if I'm going to support both of us._'(the baby) Kagome thought.

With that she pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and focused souly on her work. But after a few minutes though Kagome started getting a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first she just ignored it but it soon started getting worse and worse. Finally she burst.

"Aaaarrggghh, why do I have this intense desire for ramen!"shouted Kagome.

And then she felt it, the baby kicked. Shocked, she looked down at her stomach. She placed a soft hand, gently on her stomach and then smiled.

"Already just like your father, huh."she giggled. She sighed. "I'm doomed if your anything like him."she laughed jokingly.

"Kagome dinner!"called Haruko from the bottom of the stairs.

**. . . A Few Weeks Later**

Kagome began walking down the street toward her house. She was thinking to herself about random things (which translates into Inuyasha and the sengoku jidai).

"Kagome!"someone called from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see a girl about her age running to catch up with her. Her name was Ai. Kagome had befriended her in her history class. Ai was very interested in the sengoku jidai and loved listening to Kagome's stories of her adventures. Kagome, of course never told her that any of them had actually happened to her. She planned on telling her someday but not for a while.

Ai finally caught up to Kagome and they began walking together. Kagome noticed Ai looking at her round stomach. Ai quickly looked away. Then sudenly a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Kagome gasped. Ai looked up and stared at her worriedly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"she asked.

Kagome didn't have time to answer before a second pain shot through her.

"Aaaaahhh!"she cried. Then it hit her. . . "Oh my god!"

**A/N**

**all done! MUWAHAHAHA! I am so evil, sry u guys but I just thought it was the perfect place for a cliffie! And I know, really really short chappy, sry again.**

**God, I'm seem to be apologizing for everything lately. Any way that's the end of the chapter so byez and don't forget to review. **

**Luv, Kai**


	7. Add Two To The Equation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I can't believe it! My bestfriend hates inuyasha! She hates it! It's the end of the world! She used to luv inuyasha, almost (note the 'almost' part) as much as I do! –sniff- -sob- Oh, well I still have u guys, right? –puppy eyes- Okay, I'm better now, on with the show, er, story.**

Chapter 7 

**Add Two To The Equation**

"Oh my God!" Kagome breathed as her stomach contracted again. She felt around for something to lean against, anything, she was feeling extremely faint.

"Just relax Kagome, please tell me what's wrong?"Ai asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but yet another pain shot through her abdomen. Instead of words a scream escaped her mouth. Ai squeaked and jumped back. She quickly led her friend to a park bench nearby. Kagome sat down breathing hard. Kagome sat for a few minutes trying to calm herself down. Ai watched her carefully incase she went into pain again. Kagome sat for a few minutes and she slowly began to calm down. Her breathing returned to normal and the pains had stopped. Kagome waited a few more minutes to make sure the pain really had ceased. Finally she sighed in relief.

"I guess it was just false."she said quietly.

"You mean like a false labour?" Ai asked.

Kagome nodded.

"But – but – you're only, like, what? Three and a half months pregnant."said Ai.

"I know, but the baby seems to be developing a lot quicker than expected. Do I look three and a half months pregnant to You? You said yourself it looked like I would give birth at any day ."explained Kagome. She didn't really feel like blurrting to Ai that her child's father was a hanyou from 500 years in the past. It would be more than a little hard to explain and Ai probably wouldn't believe her. Kagoem didn't plan on telling Ai about her adventures until after the baby was born. Ai would probably believe her then. It's not everyday a child is born with fangs, claws, and kawaii little puppy dog years. Actually, Kagoem wasn't sure that the baby would be born with those things. It was, after all, only (technically . . . lmao) (inside joke) a quarter demon. Part of Kagome really hoped the baby had some of those inu-youkai traits. She had always loved Inuyasha's ears. But part of her worried what she would do if the baby was born looking like, well . . . Inuyasha. It could be extremely hard to explain.

Ai's voice calling her name brought her back to reality. She looked up at her friend with a questioning look on her face.

"Huh? What?"she asked rather stupidly.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted me to walk you home. You look a bit pale."stated Ai.

"I do?"asked Kagome.

Ai nodded. "You also look really tired. Have you been getting enough sleep, Kagome?"

"Yes, I've been sleeping fine." Kagome lied.

Ai gave her an unbelieving look and crossed her arms across her chest. Kagome gave her an innocent look and cocked her head to the side.

"What? It's true."she lied again.

The truth was, she wasn't getting much sleep that week. When Kagome's internal clock began telling her that the baby would be born soon she had started to worry. She started thinking about Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era. A few weeks earlier she had vowed to forget about them and concentrate on her school wok. She never wanted to forget about her friends and least of all Inuyasha, but she needed to for the baby. She couldn't concentrate in school, she was always thinking about them. She couldn't be thinking about them if she wanted to graduate with good grades. In order to care for both her and the baby she would need a good job and to get a good job she would need to do well in school. So, the only solution she could think of was to forget. To forget about her friends and adventures and most of all Inuyasha.

She had been doing well, too. She was able to concentrate in school and worked harder than she ever had to get good grades. She had become to top of her class in a matter of weeks. She had gotten an after school job down the street to earn some extra money. She knew her family would help her out if she needed the help, but she didn't want to bother them too much with it. She had never liked asking for someone else's money even if it was her family. She liked to do things by herself. But, anyway . . .

As soon as Kagome knew the baby would be coming, she began thinking about him, Inuyasha, again. She knew she needed to concentrate in school and she needed to work after school, so she thought and contemplated during to only time left to spare: night. She would stay up late into the night thinking and sometimes crying herself to sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep in about a week. She felt tired almost all of the tiem and it was beginning to affect her work in school.

Back to the presssent . . . Kagome nodded.

"Fine, I could use the company."she agreed to allowing Ai to walke home with her to make sure she was okay and that she didn't pass out or anything (God forbid).

They waited a few moments until Kagome regained her strength, then Ai helped Kagome up and they began walking to Kagome's home.

When they reached Kagome's house Ai insisted on walking Kagome all the way to the door. Kagome was a little ticked but she knew her friend was just worried about her.

Haruko met the two girls at the door with a worried look. She looked from Kagome to Ai and back to Kagome again.

"What happened?" Haruko asked.

"Kagome went into false labour on our way home from school, Mrs. Higurashi."informed Ai.

"Oh dear, you're okay right, Kagome?"said Haruko.

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine."assured Kagome.

Haruko stepped out of the doorway to allow Kagome and Ai to step into the frotn hall. Kagome entered the house but Ai stayed outside on the doorstep.

"Seeing as Kagome is okay now, I'll be heading home. I have to watch my brothers."said Ai. She turned to leave but Kagome stopped her.

"Wait, isn't your Dad going away today?"asked Kagome.

"Yeah."replied Ai.

"So, you'll be home alone?"asked Haruko.

"Umm, yeah. It'll just be my brothers and I."said Ai.

"Well, why don't you stay here for the night? You and your brothers. That way you won't be home alone and it'll give you a break from caring for them."suggested Haruko.

"Actually, Dad will be away for about a week this time, but if you don't mind I'd love for us to stay with you guys. I'm sure Makoto would love to hang out with Souta for a couple of days, and it would give me a break from caring for Sasuke (A/N couldn't think of a anything so I used the name Sasuke from Naruto)."stated Ai.

"We'd love to have you guys for a couple of days. Why don't you run home and ask your father if it's okay. Give us a call if it is and I'll come and pick you up."suggested Haruko.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Higurashi. Bye Kagome, see ya later." Ai called as she ran down the driveway and turned onto the sidewalk.

At about quarter after five they got the call from Ai telling them it was okay for her and her brothers to stay for the week. Haruko finished cooking dinner then left to pick up Ai and her brothers, Makoto and Sasuke. Their father, Ichiro Yamamoto, often left on business and had to leave Ai and her brothers alone. Their mother, Sayuri, had died while giving birth to Ai's youngest brother, Sasuke, only two months earlier. Ai's other brother, Makoto, was the same age as Souta, 11 years, and was even good friends with Souta. Ai was Kagome's age, almost 17 (Kagome was turning 17 in only two days, which is June

5th, and Ai was turning 17 on September 8th) (that's three of my guinea pigs' birthday and my birthday). Ai had become a sort of mother figure to her brothers since their mother died. Because their father was gone so often she was the one to care for them.

After her mother left to pick up Ai, Makoto, and Sasuke, Kagome went up to her room to finish her homework before dinner and while she waited for her mother to arrive home with them. She had barely started her homework when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She looked out her window at the driveway below and sure enough her mother, Ai with Sasuke in her arms, and Makoto were getting out of the car. Kagome heard Souta open the door to his room, run down the hall, and down the stairs to greet Makoto. Kagome sighed and closed her book She wasn't going to get anything done now, so she too made her way downstairs to greet Ai.

When she got downstairs Souta and Makoto were already slouching on the couch playing some game on the playstation. She shook her head and laughed. She entered the kitchen were Ai was already sitting at the table cradling a baby Sasuke in her arms. Haruko was setting the food out on the table. They both looked up when Kagome entered to kitchen.

"Hello sweety."greeted Haruko.

"Hey Kagome."said Ai.

"Hey Ai."said Kagome.

Kagome sat down beside Ai and held out her hands to take Sasuke. Ai handed the baby over carefully and gently and Kagome cradled him in her arms, talking to him softly. Ai watched Kagome with her little brother and couldn't help but smile.

Kagome would make a great mother, she loved kids and kids loved her. She was so kind and caring and gentle.

"You're going to make a great mother, Kagome."said Ai.

Kagome looked up and gave her a bashful smile. "And why would you say that?"

"Look at you. You're great with kids."explained Ai.

"But do you really think I'm ready to be a mother?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Of course you are, I agree with Ai you're going to be a great mother. Look at Shippo, you were like a mother to him weren't you?"said Haruko.

Kagome's face saddened at hearing Shippo's name. She had been like an adopted mother to him and that made her feel all the more guilty for leaving, not that it was her fault, but she felt guilty for leaving Shippo. He had already lost one mother and then he had to lose another. He probably hated her now, they all probably hated her now. Kagome hung her head and looked down at Sasuke. "I never told you that I was like a mother to Shippo."

"No, but I've seen the way you talk about him."said Haruko. She gave her daughter an encouraging smile then stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and living room and called the boys in for dinner. The boys paused their game and stampeded into the kitchen.

After dinner Kagome and Ai went upstairs to Kagome's room, leaving Sasuke with Haruko. The girls talked and giggled and did, you know girly stuff. About an hour later Haruko called up to them and told them to do their homework. The girls sighed and got down to work. Working together they got their homework done in half the time it would have taken them to do it themselves, which was about half an hour. After that the girls stole the TV from Souta and Makoto and watched a couple of comedy movies before going to bed at around 10:00. Ai was sleeping in Kagome's room, Makoto in Souta's room, and Haruko was nice enough to take Sasuke with her.

**-The Next Morning-**

Everyone had gotten a good nights sleep that night, miraculously Sasuke hadn't cried once. Even Kagome had gotten her first good sleep in a week. It seemed the excitement of having Ai and her brothers at the house was enough to distract her from her thoughts. Kagome ate her breakfast with everyone else. She was the first finished so she went to her room to pack her things away for school that day. Ai soon joined her and they were off to school soon after that.

(k, major brain fart right about here! Argh . . . I can't think! Gimme a sec . . .)

(k, I'm just gonna skip to the next day, k?)

**-The Day After That- (Yeah Kagome's B-Day)**

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Actually she wasn't sleeping, she had woken up only a few moments earlier but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and actually wake up. She rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head. It instantly got darker and Kagome was satisfied. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable then prepared herself to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, though, she wasn't going to get to go back to her beauty sleep because at that moment Souta barged into the room and leaped onto her bed, causing her to bounce a little to the right, closing the distance between her head and the wall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!"cried Souta as loud as possible, adding to the pounding in Kagome's head.

'_I completely forgot, today is my 17th birthday_.' Kagome thought.

Kagome groaned and rolled onto her stomach burying her head in her pillow to drown out the noise. This, however, was unsuccessful because Souta and Makoto (who had come into the room soon after) were singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs while jumping around her room. Kagome groaned again. She heard laughing in the doorway and looked up to glare evilly at her mother and Ai who were laughing hysterically at the scene before them. They tried to keep a straight face when Kagome shot her glare at them but couldn't help themselves and started laughing hysterically yet again.

After Kagome had thrown them all out of her room and had gotten dressed she went downstairs to have breakfast. Everyone was already at the table and eating. They were all in a great mood and Kagome couldn't help but admit that she was too, even after the fiasco that morning. They all ate their breakfast and laughed about the look on Kagome's face when Souta and Makoto started singing.

Luckily, there was no school that day. Kagome and Ai took Sasuke for a walk that morning just before lunch. They walked through the park and then back to the house. As soon as they got home, Kagome felt it. She gasped as there was a gush of liquid from between her legs. Haruko, who just happened to get back from the store at the same time the girls got home from there walk, and Ai both gasped.

"Oh my God, Kagome."squealed Ai.

Ai started jumping up and down squealing and clapping her hands.

"Settle down, Ai. Help Kagome upstairs and get her some clean clothes. I'll call the hospital to tell them we're on our way."instructed Haruko.

Ai immediately stopped jumping, but she couldn't stop squealing that "Kagome's having her baby!". She and Kagome went upstairs. Kagome changed into a comfortable summer dress and she and Ai went back downstairs. Haruko was already outside putting Sasuke into the car. Souta and Makoto were at another friend's house and Haruko would call them from the hospital. The two girls got into the car and Haruko drove to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital a nurse was already there waiting for them. Kagome and Ai sat down in the waiting room while Haruko talked to the nurse and gave her all the information. When they were finished the nurse called Kagome to follow her. Kagome and Haruko followed the nurse to a room.

"Wait here, the doctor will be in to see you in a couple of minutes."said the nurse as she left.

Kagome and Haruko sat silently in the room waiting. They waited for about 15 minutes and still the doctor had not arrived. Kagome suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and she doubled over. Haruko noticed this.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"she asked.

At that moment the doctor came in and saw Kagome doubled over. She quickly went to her and started asking her a bunch of questions and checking her at the same time.

"I think she's already gone into labour."the doctor finely stated. "We'll get her into the delivery room, right away."

Kagome was taken into the delivery room. Haruko was right there beside her.

Kagome was in labour for about an hour before she finally began giving birth. The doctor instructed her through the whole thing and Kagome followed his instructions. But the whole time her mind was somewhere else. She hardly even acknowledged the pain. She didn't even realize that the baby was nearly half way out.

'_I swear Inuyasha if I ever see you again, whether it be in this world or the next, I will hurt you for putting me through everything this past few months. Fucking bastard._' Kagome swore.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts however at the doctor's next comment.

"Okay, one more push, Kagome."

"What?"asked Kagome. '_It's almost finished already?_'

She gave one last push and smiled as she heard the first cry from her and Inuyasha's child.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an adorable little koinu."said the doctor as she handed the baby to the nurse. "And it's a boy too."

Kagome smiled. '_A baby boy._'. But then she registered what the doctor had said before that. 'an adorable little koinu.'. She knew the baby was demon. She wasn't the least bit surprised either.

The nurse wrapped the baby boy in a blanket then handed him to Haruko who cradled him for a moment. Kagome smiled as she watched her mother bonding with her son, though she was itching to get a chance to hold him. Haruko looked up at Kagome.

"He's got Inuyasha's ears."she said, handing Kagome's son to her.

Kagome took her son and looked down at him, her eyes full of pride and happiness, and even a little bit of sadness. Sure enough her baby had two tiny black dog ears on flattened to his head as he cried. Kagome also noticed that he had big golden eyes, just like Inuyasha's.

"He has his eyes too, Mama."said Kagome. '_He looks so much like him_.'she thought sadly. Her mind flowed with memories of Inuyasha. But her memories were interupted when her stomach contracted again. She looked at the doctor confused. The doctor hurried over to her. She smiled wide and looked at Kagome.

"You're having twins."she announced.

Kagome was shocked. Haruko took the Kagome's son from Kagome while the doctor led Kagome through the breathing and stuff again. A few minutes later Kagome's second child was born. Kagome was again surprised when the doctor seemed to be undaunted by the fact that her babies were demons. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse who wrapped this baby in a blanket too. She handed the baby to Kagome.

"It's a girl."she said.

Kagome was beaming. She had always wanted a baby girl and now she had a girl and boy. She looked down at the baby the nurse had given to her and wasn't surprised to see that she had two tiny black ears just like her brothers. Her eyes looked like Kagome's except they were silver not chocolate brown. Haruko handed Kagome the boy too and Kagome cradled them both not even caring anymore that she was dripping in sweat.

The doctor and nurse decided to leave Kagome. Haruko however stayed.

"What are you going to name them, honey?" Haruko asked softly as to not wake the now sleeping babies.

Kagome thought for a moment and looked down at her babies. She first looked at the girl who looked like a sleeping celestial angel. ' _. . . Mitsukai . . ._' suddenly came to her. She smiled.

"Mitsukai." Kagome concluded, saying the name softly and touching the girl's soft, red cheek gently. "And this one, . . ." she thought for a moment as she looked down at her baby boy. He looked so much like Inuyasha except that his hair was black instead of silver. " . . . Inukuro." (decided to change his name cuz it's too much like the name of a character later in the story).

"Their perfect names."agreed Haruko.

Kagome smiled up at her mother.

Later that day Kagome was moved into a more comfortable room. She and Mitsukai and Inukuro would have to stay at the hospital for a few days just to make sure the babies were strong and healthy. Kagome lay in her bed holding Mitsukai and Inukuro. There was a knock at the door. Kagome looked up to see Haruko enter with Ai and Sasuke and behind them Souta and Makoto. They could see that both Mitsukai and Inukuro were asleep. Souta smiled as he looked down at his new niece and nephew.

They stayed until visiting hours were over then left hesitantly leaving Kagome to rest. The babies had been taken to sleep elsewhere about an hour earlier. Kagome was exhausted and fell asleep before Haruko, Souta, Ai, and Makoto even left. They had whispered their good-byes and left quietly.

**-Elsewhere In The Hospital-**

A lone figure walked down the halls of the hospital shortly after leaving his wife and newborn son's room. He walked silently down the dark hall, when suddenly he smelt it, a scent he hadn't smelt in at least 5 centuries. He followed the scent to a room. The door was left partially ajar and he pushed it open an inch or two more to see the form a girl sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. The girl was facing him and he could see her face clearly in the moonlight. He stared in shock at the girl. She was ever so familiar. He couldn't place it at first then he realized who she was.

'_It's the wench._'he thought to himself.

He closed the door as quietly as possible and continued walking down the hallway. But now his mind was buzzing. The girl that had mysteriouly appeared 5 hundred years ago, only to disappear just as mysteriously now appeared out of nowhere. It was strange.

**A/N**

**CLIFFIE! Muwahahahaha! Am I evil or what! Unless yer like me and you like cliffies, then I'm not evil. But still who is this mysterious man. Review and you'll find out sooner. Reviews motivate me to update faster, I love getting reviews. motivation is always needed, so is inspiration, so if have any ideas don't hesitate to add them in a review. R&R, byez!**

**Luv, Kai**

**P.S. – I think this is my longest chapter, correct me if I'm wrong.**


	8. Feudal Era

**Kay, before I start this chapter I need to ask you all a favour. I need an editor. Just somebody to tell me if my ideas are good or bad, proof read my stories, etc… so please if anyone wants to do this please e-mail at I own two dogs, four (seven) guinea pigs, but Mom still says I can't have Inuyasha. (wonder if it has anything to do with that responsibility issue . . . hmmm, oh well, Rumiko Takahashi owns him anyway) . . .**

**Hehehe -laughs nervously- you guys are so gonna kill me for this. Keep reading and find out why. **

**By the way, arigato to penpaninu for inspiring this idea. I was reading Intended Mate and I got this idea for this chapter and all and I'm all like OMG that's perfect. So please, do not get mad if your reading this penpaninu, I doubt you are and all but, if you are don't get mad cuz it's not like plagerism or anything it's just the general idea of it. You can't even tell I'm sure, so yea. Really you should be honored. It might not even be in this chapter, maybe the next. ne way…**

Chapter 8 

It had been two long months since Kagome had disappeared into the well and the well had sealed itself. No one knew why the well had sealed but it had and they had tried everything to reopen the portal to the modern era. Miroku had tried using his skills as a monk to open the well after Kaede's miko powers had failed. But, that attempt had failed as well. After about half a month of failed attempts to reopen the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede had accepted that the well would not open for them and had done their best to move on. But it was hard, Kagome had meant so much to everyone. To Shippou she was a mother, to Sango and Miroku a sister, and to Kaede a daughter. But Kagome meant the most to Inuyasha. Everyone he had ever loved had disappeared from his life. True Kikyo had come back, but he no longer loved Kikyo, he loved Kagome. Kagome leaving had been the hardest on Inuyasha. He had not accepted that the well was not going to allow them to get back to Kagome. When he ran off he could always be found sitting in the top branches of the Goshinboku looking out at the lush green meadow in the middle of which was the bone eater's well. He would sit there for hours just staring down into the black depths of the bone eater's well, sometimes even days.

This particular day, Inuyasha sat in the top branches of the goshinboku, staring intently at the bone eater's well as if he were staring down a bull. He sat like that for a good hour or so, as if, somehow, Kagome would appear from it and smile up at him as if nothing had happened. As if the well had not sealed itself, as if she had just been gone a mere day to catch up on one of those 'test' thingies she always had to do. But she never came. Finally, Inuyasha sighed and looked away from the well, but not for long. He jumped down from his perch in the goshinboku and landed gracefully on one of the tree's protruding roots. He continued his path until he came to the edge of the Bone Eater's Well's clearing. He stood for a moment, his long silver hair whipping around him in a rather strong breeze. He then walked slowly to the edge of the well, the well that had once allowed him to travel through time to 500 years in the future, where the girl he loved would always greet him with an annoyed 'sit' complaining that he was too early or that she was not ready to go back. He knelt down at the well's edge, his crossed arms resting on the lip of the well, and looked into the darkness of it's depths and sighed again. He stared but his eyes were unseeing. He just stared into nothingness (well, he was staring into the dark nothingness of the well, but my point is he stared into space). He was so deep in thought that if Kagome were to suddenly, miraculously, appear at the bottom of the well looking up at him expectantly, waiting for him to help her out, he wouldn't even notice. Even if he did notice, he would probably think he was going insane and seeing things.

Since his friend's had stopped their attempts to open the well and claimed that they accepted the well was not going to let them through and that he should do the same, Inuyasha had become more distant with them. He had made himself believe that they had betrayed Kagome by not reopening the well, and for that he was angry with them, even though he knew deep down that they could do nothing. He avoided Kaede's village and hid when the gang came to the well every once in a while to pray for Kagome (even though she wasn't dead or anything). Villagers from the village would also come to pay their respects to the strange miko that had become a well known member of their community. They however believed her to be dead. It was the only explanation the gang could give them for her sudden disappearce.

**-With the Rest of the Gang-**

Sango sat silently, stirring the pot of stew that cooked over the fire. She leaned the ladle against the edge of the pot and added a few more vegetables that Kaede had just finished chopping to the stew. After adding the vegetables to the stew she stood up slowly and walked to the open doorway. The mat they used as a door had been rolled up, allowing Sango and Kaede to keep an eye on Shippou and Kirara as they played with some of the village children. Sango stood in the doorway leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, she waatched as Shippou and Kirara played. Her eyes threatened to tear and she sighed as she wiped away the threatening tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sango?"asked Miroku as he got up from his spot on the porch and walked to the young (by young I mean like 18 years old) demon exterminator's side.

"Nothing." Sango lied, wiping more tears from her other eye quickly.

Miroku put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He expected her to pull away or slap him like she usually did when she thought he was trying something with her. But this time she didn't pull away or hit him. Instead she leaned into his strong chest and sighed in . . . content?

"I was thinking about Kagome, about when she used to play with the village children."she admitted as she tried to hold back the tears. "She was always so happy, and always smiling it seemed."

Miroku didn't answer but held her closer, again expecting her to pull away or hit him with hiraikotsu yelling 'HENTAI' at him. But she didn't. In face, she surprised him when she snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him back. It was a simple embrace, but it was nevertheless filled with love, and both of them realized this.

They stood there for a long while in each other's arms. That is until Shippou had to come and ruin the moment by commenting 'finally, I thought it'd take forever for you teo to get together'. They immediately jumped away from each other, struggling to explain to the kitsune that it wasn't what he thought. They were saved by Kaede calling them in for dinner. They both breathed a sigh of relief and sweat dropped.

By the time they had finished their dinner, all of the children were in bed and the adults of the village were finishing up the last of the days chores. Sango tucked Shippou into bed. She got up and began to walk out of the room when Shippou's little voice stopped her.

"Sango, is Kagome ever going to come back."there was a hint of a stammer in his voice as he tried to hold back tears.

Sango paused in the doorway for a moment with her back to Shippou. Shippou was sure she wasn't going to answer when her body suddenly shook in a sob and she spoke.

"I – I – I'm not sure Shippou."she said only just above a whisper. Her voice was hoarse and choppy.

Before Shippou could say anything else she quickly left the hut. She stood out on the porch wiping the tears from her eyes. She stared up at the tiny silver stars in the sky and sniffled.

Miroku had heard Sango leave the hut and followed her out. He stood beside her as she stared up at the stars. Miroku looked over at her. She looked so beautiful. Her dark ebony hair flowed in the light breeze and the pale light of the moon cast shadows on her features. She looked like a celestial being in the pale light of the full moon.

Sango felt his gaze on her and looked over to meet his gaze. She smiled softly, yet her eyes still showed her sadness. She then turned away and her eyes followed the worn trail that lead to the clearing that held the bone eater's well. She sighed sadly yet again. Miroku gave her a thoughtful look. He knew she was thinking of there dear adoptive sibling, Kagome. Sango smiled up at him again.

"I'm going to visit her."was all she said before she took off at a run down the worn trail and disappeared into the darkness of the Inuyasha's Forest and the dead of night.

Miroku sighed and followed Sango into the darkness. He knew she was perfectly capable of caring for herself but he still worried for her and wanted her safety. So he followed her to make sure nothing happened. (yah sure, that's what he wants us to think!).

(I was gonna leave it off here cuz I can't think of anything else to write, but I'll keep going) (Warning: from here on out it might be kinda crappy, at least this chapter)

Sango stopped in front of the well. Miroku knelt down and bowed in respect. He then stood beside Sango. They both stood there staring at the well, both deep in thought.

'_Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever. Who knows when we'll be alone again?_' Miroku thought.

He quickly turned to Sango.

"Um, Sango…"he said.

Sango looked up at him with a slightly questionning look in her eyes. Miroku took a deep breath.

'It's now or never.'he reasoned with himself.

He looked up into Sango's questionning eyes.

"What is it Miroku?"she asked innocently.

'I'm going to regret this later.' Miroku thought.

Without warning Miroku took Sango into a loving embrace and kissed her lovingly yet passionately. Sango gasped against his lips. Miroku held the kiss for a few seconds longer then broke it. He held a still shocked Sango out at arms length and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Sango."he stated simply.

Sango, still a little shocked from the monk's sudden actions, was silent for a moment. Miroku was starting to think that this wasn't a good sign when suddenly Sango jumped into his arms and crushed him in a hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears begin to soak through his robes. Whether they were tears of joy or not, he could only guess.

"I – I love you too M-miroku!"she said through sobs of pure joy.

"You – you do?"Miroku sighed, relieved.

"Of course." Sango said.

Sango reached up and kissed Miroku softly. The kiss soon became more and more heated. They finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Miroku hugged Sango close to him. They stood like that for some time. Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Sango finally spoke.

"Miroku…"she said.

"Hmmm…"he replied.

"Can I bear your child?"

**A/N**

**Yes, SANGO asked MIROKU if she could bear his child. It's backwards day!**

**Luv, me**

**(mitsukai)**


	9. Rebuilding

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, only my own made up characters that . . . I . . . made up . . . yea. Did that make sense cuz it doesn't to me.**

**Yay! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy right now, (just in case u couldn't tell)! 1000 Reasons Why won 1st place at Battle of the Bands in Ottawa! It's so awesome!**

**Jesusismyhomeboy4ever: **oh, that was real nice! –sarcastic role of eyes- Thanx a bunch! NOT! . . . J/k, u kno I luv u Kayla (not in that way . . . that would be wrong), u also kno u luv my story, lmao! Just for that no updates for a month. Heehee, no. –goes all serious- I would never do that to u guys even if some1 really pissed me off. Luv, (who else but . . .)me!

P.s – question, u like the FF but u want me dead, how am I supposed to continue the FF if im DEAD?

**lilgirlroxs: **thanx, here's the update, hope u like!

**lili boom:** arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Thanx, that was an awsome review and I really appreciated it. I don't care if it's my fic, any criticism, ideas, or suggestions r totally welcome. And I totally agree with u, and have already started getting a really good idea for a later chapter (probably chapter 11 or 12 if nothing changes) and hopefully it will let those ppl with 'talent and imagination' see it as I do. Then again I'll probably forget by then and it'll end up all weird, but anywho . . . I really enjoyed reading your review and your awesome criticism (hope you can do that more often I really need to be reminded), but I'm only 15 so u gotta give me some credit, I've only been writing for a little while.

**This is the last chapter that takes place in the feudal era until chapter, shirenai (don't know if that's the right tense to use it but, ichio . . .). . . some chapter later in the story. Sry.**

Chapter 9 

**Rebuilding**

ano. . . ano . . .

(AAAAAAAH! –screams- (it's kinda obvious) BRAIN FART! ALREADY! This sux! Hmph! I haven't even started the chapter yet. Fuck! Sry for the evil language, but that's why it's rated M, so I won't get in trouble. ARGH! –screams yet again- . . . gimmie a sec . . . 1 more sec . . . k, something's coming to me . . . ahah! –claps- -does happy dance- I got it!)

Shippo, a tiny ball of orange-red fur, scampered down the dirt path. In the distance he could make out the remains of a village long destroyed. He stopped abrublty and turned back to look down the path at his companions.

"I can see it Sango, we're almost at your village."he called.

About a week ago Sango and Miroku had been married. (about a week after the thing at the well). Shortly after their marriage, Sango requested that they go back to her exterminator village. She wanted to rebuild it with Miroku. She wanted her own children to grow up in the village where she had grown up. Miroku had been more than willing. So he and Sango, along with Shippo and Kirara (of course, how could anyone forget Kirara?) had made their way to the old village. Little did they know someone else was following them . . .

Inuyasha watched as Shippo turned around and yelled something to the others. Unfortunately the sun had set about an hour ago and it just happened to be the night of the new moon. So, Inuyasha was human, at night, in the middle of a forest, hiding in the shadows just so his friends wouldn't see him? This dude's has seriously got to get his priorities straight! Anyway, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines as this.

'_What the hell am I thinking? I'm gonna get killed, just because I don't want them to see me. I have got to be drunk either that or I'm just a do-baka!_'he thought.

"Screw this!"he muttered under his breath.

He bolted from the shadows and ran toward the three retreating figures a few metres ahead.

Shippo was the first to notice that they were being followed and he knew exactly who it was. Before he could say anything to Sango and Miroku, that certain someone bolted out of the forest and made a mad dash toward them. Sango and Miroku, though not demon, could hear someone coming in from behind and spun around ready to attack. Sango swung Hiraikotsu at the shadowy figure. They froze, hearing the yelp that followed as the figure jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the giant boomerang in the head.

"SANGO!" the Inuyasha yelled.

"Eep, Inuyasha! I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you. Wait, why are you human?"she blurted out.

"ahem –cough- -cough-." Inuyasha pointed up to the black, star dotted sky.

Sango gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's the new moon!"she exclaimed.

"In that case, you may join us Inuyasha."stated Miroku. "Unless of course you don't want our help."

"Keh."was all that came from Inuyasha.

"We'll take that as a yes."said Miroku. "Welcome back."

The group was back together, somewhat. Kagome was still gone, in her own time. But anyway…seeing asthey were not going to make it to the village anytime soon, the group decided to make camp. Shippo scurried off, but still remained close to the camp, to find and gather some dry wood for the fire. Nearby was a river that flowed into a lake on the other side of the exterminator village. The river was plentiful with fish from what Sango remembered. She explained to Inuyasha and Miroku where it was so that they could fetch some fish for their dinner. Shippo returned to the camp shortly after Inuyasha and Miroku had left. He stumbled into camp trying to balance a large pile firewood. At sight of the camp he hurried his pace to a run.

"SANGO!" he called.

Shippo didn't mean for it, but his voice sounded desperate and fearful. Sango jumped from her spot on the ground and grabbed hiraikotsu. She slung hiraikotsu across her back and ran quickly to the tiny kitsune's aid. But when she arrived at his side there was no danger in sight. No demon, no wild animal, no nothing. (does that make sense…). She lowered hiraikotsu and got out of her fighting stance. She looked down at Shippo with a confused look as he staggered from side to side trying to keep the wood from falling, most likely on top of him. Shippo looked up at Sango and stared her right in the eyes with a pleading look.

"A little help please?"he asked.

Sango giggled, realizing that there was no danger, other than Shippo being crushed by a falling pile of firewood. She smiled and took half of the pile from him. Shippo sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sango."he said.

"No problem Shippo."Sango replied.

The two walked the short way back to came and dumped the wood into a pile where the fire would be made. Once the wood was stacked in the most convenient way for it to burn well, Sango lit the fire. Luckily they still had some matches that Kagome had left behind from. The flint and steel took a long time to get a good spark to light a fire.

By the time Inuyasha and Miroku got back with their fish, the fire was crackling and dancing energetically. Sango began to cook the fish and while she did Miroku told Inuyasha about everything that had happened in the past few weeks since Inuyasha had left them. Inuyasha didn't seem at all surprised when Miroku told him that he and Sango had gotten married just a short while earlier. He even told them that he and Kagome had been betting on when they would marry, actually it wasn't much of a bet because they were both guessing the same thing. At the mention of Kagome though Inuyasha became all quiet and reserved again. After that they all went to bed.

**-Next Day-**

They arrived at the exterminator village at around midday. Inuyasha was back in his hanyou form. Inuyasha was ready to get to work, anything to get Kagome off of his mind. But, the others wanted their rest from the long walk from Kaede's village to Sango's. So Inuyasha had no choice but to sit around and try to entertain himself for the rest of the day.

(that was kinda pointless)

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

The exterminator village was coming along nicely and quickly. It helped having a hanyou help, of course. The wall surrounding the village had been rebuilt completely and was more strong than before with the help of Miroku's barrier. Sango had been ridding the area around the village of any demon she came upon. But she was put out of commission a few days earlier by Miroku after finding out she was pregnant with their first child. Miroku was over joyed but would not allow her to do any heavy work. So she was stuck doing little things with Shippo like planting the fields and stuff like that.

A few traveling exterminators that had somehow heard about the rebuilding had come to help and be a part of the once great extermintator village. One even came with his family of a wife and three children, two of them young. In all there were about five young men and their families. Sango's dreams were coming true. But she was still somewhat sad sometimes because she couldn't share these dreams with her best friend.

(can't think of anything else, so …….yea.)

**A/N: sry this kinda sux…. I was gonna update a lot sooner (when I actually had a good idea) but couldn't. this chapter mights suck, but don't stop reading cuz the next chapter will be a lot, lot better, well more descriptive and stuff at least.**

**Luv**

**Kai**


	10. important note!

I am terribly sorry but my story will be put on hold for another couple of weeks, as I am currently grounded from the computer. Technically, I shouldn't even be on right now to write this.

I should be asleep, cuz it's 2:14 in the morning

I AM grounded from it.

So again, terribly sry and I hope u guys still luv me, but if u are angry or upset, sry. It's not my doing. Mitsukai


	11. Safety of Guardians

**Disclaimer:** **I say Inuyasha's not mine, you don't sue me! Deal? Kapeesh? Okay? K, good.**

**Replies to Reviews**

**Kayla:** stop threatening to kill me! I got two things to say, 1. it's pointless to threaten me with death if im dead……..and 2………..ano…. I forgot what 2. was….oh well, oh yeah…… you've got a really sick mind, and thank u I will enjoy japan, but I won't be stuffed like a dead animal!

**Lizabeth137:** glad you actually decided to read my story! And glad you like it too! I'll start rewriting my other story when I finish this chapter. K?

**Steph:** my only true friend! The only one that doesn't want me dead (other than Kassandra, of course, but every once in a while she threatens me too)!(kk, im sorry guys I luv all of u) Here's the chapter u requested, it's kagome like u asked and u already now who the man is.

**Anikan:** the only one who reviewed who was not one of my wonderful yet blood thirsty friends, for that I thank u! arigato! I was thinking about writing it like that but I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I don't feel like changing everything. But I am working on another fanfic that's similar to what u suggested. So until it's posted enjoy this one.

**YES! CHAPTER 10**

**This is my longest story yet . . . I think . . . I promise to actually finish this one. Lolz**

**oh, this story is dedicated to my penpal and new found friend, Chiho, who lives in Japan!** **Everyone say HI to Chiho! Lolz**

Chapter 10 

**Safety of Guardians**

Bright warm rays of sun light flooded the small hospital room causing the young woman laying in the hospital bed to stir a bit. The girl's long raven hair fell about her soft face. A small smile graced her lips as her dark chocolate brown eyes blinked a few times to get used to the sun light and to get rid of the sleepiness. Her eyes finally opened fully. Still smiling, she sat up in the bed, the blankets falling around her waist, and stretched, reaching high above her head.

There was suddenly a soft knock on the door to the small hospital room. The girl looked over at the door and stared at it expectantly. The door opened slightly more and a woman peeked inside.

"Are you awake yet Kagome?" the woman asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes Mama. I just woke."

Haruko smiled and pushed open the door to enter the small yet cozy room. She walked across the room and sat down in the chair beside Kagome's bed. Kagome smiled, too.

"Has the nurse brought Inukuro and Mitsukai to be fed yet?" asked Haruko.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, I just woke up."said Kagome. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's already 10:00 a.m. I slept late."

"It's okay, you just gave birth, honey. You need your rest."said Haruko. Kagome nodded in agreement.

At that moment the door opened and Kagome's nurse came into the room carrying Mitsukai and Inukuro in her arms. Mitsukai yawned and stretched her tiny arms up into the air, her tiny hands balled into tiny fists. Kagome giggled and smied proudly at hr two little bundles of joy. She reached out to take one of her children from the nurse to be fed. The nurse carefully handed Inukuro to her. Kagome took him and held him close to her. The tiny baby boy cuddle into his mother's warm body for warmth and comfort. As Kagome took Inukuro, Mitsukai began to growl angrily and possessively, realizing that her brother was going to get fed first and not her. Kagome, Haruko, and the nurse all laughed as the nurse gave Mitsukai to Haruko. Mitsukai calmed down a little, deciding that her grandmother would be good enough until she could be fed by her mother.

Both babies were dressed in little cotton body suit: Inukuro's blue, and Mitsukai's pink. They also each wore a matching cotton hat which covered their kawaii ears.

The nurse instructed Kagome, showing her how to hold the baby and how long to feed him for, etc. Soon Inukuro was finished and it was Mitsukai's turn. Mitsukai burbled (A/N I don't think 'burbled' is a real word but whatever) happily as she was given to her mother and fed. Kagome couldn't help but how much Mitsukai was already like her father, Inuyasha. Just a few minutes ago she had been growling with jealously. Kagome knew she was going to have a hard time when they got older. It would be like taking care of two Inuyashas. Scary…lolz.

When both babies were finished eating and the nurse had gone, Kagome relaxed and leaned up against the wall, content with Inukuro and Mitsukai in her arms. Haruko watched her daughter, granddaughter, and grandson with a wide, loving smile. She was so happy and proud. She had to admit that she was a little shocked when Kagome had first told her that she was pregnant, but she had been happy as well. She knew that in the feudal era Kagome would be old enough to be married and have a family, and she had always wanted grandchildren. What she hadn't planned on was the well being sealed and the children not having a father. But that was unpredictable and could not have been prevented.

At around 10:30 a.m. Ai came to visit with Sasuke. Souta and Makoto were visiting a friend that had just recently broken his leg. Ai came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with Sasuke in her arms. Allowing him to investigate the two new babies only a few months younger. Kagome smiled as she watched Sasuke eye the other babies a bit cautiously and then with a bit of a confused look on his face. Kagome couldn't keep herself from giggling. Ai giggled too.

Ai smiled as she looked down at Mitsukai and saw a small triangular kawaii puppy ear sticking out of Mitsukai's hat. This confirmed her suspicions that she already knew to be true. Mitsukai and Inukuro were indeed part youkai; part inu-youkai. (OMG is Ai a youkai?)

Kagome stopped talking and followed Ai's gaze. She saw Mitsukai's ear and quickly covered it up with the small pick hat.

"Kagome…"

"I can explain, you may not believe me but I can explain."blurted Kagome.

"Kagome, you don't have to explain. I know that Mitsukai and Inukuro are part inu-youkai."said Ai.

"You – you do? But, h-how?"asked Kagome.

Ai smiled and laughed. "I guess there is something you, and you Mrs. Higurashi, should know about us: Makoto, Sasuke, and I."

She chanted a few words and suddenly Kagome felt a slight tingling sensation as a spell was lifted and Ai and Sasuke turned into what they truly were: inu-youkai. Kagome gasped when she saw the pointed ears, her hair was still black but the ends were silver, and smooth scar-like blue stripes on her cheeks (kinda like Sesshoumaru). Kagome then looked down at Sasuke. He too had the same blue stripes, and pointed ears, yet his hair was pure black. Kagome looked again at Ai in surprise and confusion.

"It seems you already know about demons. I was going to tell you, I sensed that the babies were inu-youkai but I didn't know if you knew. So I was afraid to tell you."admitted Ai.

"Yes, I knew that their father was hanyou. But I can't figure out why I couldn't sense that you were youkai."replied Kagome.

"It's a concealing spell. Even the best of mikos can't sense it."

"Oh…"

Haruko watched the whole thing with more shock than Kagome. She turned to the door as Makoto and Souta entered.

"Can we come in now?"asked Souta.

"Yes, you may."said Haruko somewhat shakily. She knew of demons and Inuyasha was often at their house while the well was still working. But she had known Ichiro for years, before Kagome and Ai were born and had not known.

Makoto suddenly froze. "Sis, you took off your disguise, and Sasuke's."

"Yes, but it's okay, Kagome already knows about us."assured Ai. "Look, the babies are part inu-youkai."

"We knew that already."said Makoto.

"We thought it, we didn't know for sure."said Ai.

"Whatever."

Souta looked from Ai, to Makoto and then to Kagome. He had a look of confusion and shock. He turned to Makoto.

"You're part Inu-youkai? Like Inuyasha? COOL!"he exclaimed and began asking Makoto a bunch of questions.

Glad that Souta was not angry or disgusted with him and had not rejected him, Makoto happily answered Souta's questions. Haruko, finally out of her shock, decided to take the boys out for ice cream so that Kagome and Ai could talk.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Kagome was released from hospital a few days later. Everyone was in a good mood. Haruko wanted to take the girls shopping for some baby things for Mitsukai and Inukuro. The boys wanted to come too. So they put the babies in the carriers and got into Haruko's minivan.

Once at the mall Kagome and Ai took the babies out of the car, still in their carriers and went to look at some clothes. Haruko didn't trust the boys to be on their own so went with them to look at video games.

Kagome and Ai went on an all out shopping spree. They bought everything imaginable for the babies and when they were finished with that they went shopping for themselves, buying clothes, music, and accessories.

On the way home they stopped for some fries at a chip stand.

As they drove into the driveway of the Higurashi home, Ai suddenly sat up straight and looked to be on full alert with her nose in the air. Kagome looked at her quizzicaly for a moment then looked at Makoto and even Sasuke who were on alert too. Finally Ai spoke.

"I sense a very powerful youkai."she said, in a hushed voc

Kagome looked out the window of the car to the house, almost panicked. That's when she spotted a large, majestic dog sitting patiently on their doorstep, watching as the van pulled into the driveway. Kagome gasped. She felt like she was in the presence of a very honorable and strong tai-youkai (A/N I'm using the word tai-youkai without even knowing exactly what it means, can someone tell me?).

"There,"said Kagome.

Everyone looked at the dog. Kagome was the first to undo her seat belt and open the car door. The dog or youkai or whatever it was made no sign of moving so everyone got out of the vehicle and Haruko helped Ai and Kagome with the babies. The babies were also awake now, sensing the presence of the great youkai. Everyone walked cautiously toward the front door. When they were a few feet from the inu-youkai (I'm gonna call it that from know on), they stopped. The inu-youkai finally stood up and walked proudly over to Kagome who was holding Mitsukai and Inukuro. The inu-youkai ignored everyone else and walked right to Kagome. He looked up at Kagome with a look of respect, pride, and love. But not an intimate kind of love. It was more fatherly. A feeling of familiarity and safety washed over Kagome. She felt she knew this inu-youkai from somewhere, yet the only place she could think of was the feudal era. This inu-youkai somehow reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. This caused tears to well up in her eyes. But as she watched how the youkai stood proudly and seemed to demand respect from all, she could see a lot of Sesshoumaru in him too.

The inu-youkai finally turned it's attention from Kagome to the two babies she held in carriers. The youkai first looked at Inukuro. Inukuro seemed to stay completely still, allowing the youkai to look over him. There was a glint of pride in the youkai's eyes as it looked over the young part inu-youkai pup. The pup was strong and intelligent, very healthy.

The youkai then turned it's attention on the young female pup. She too was strong and intelligent like her twin, yet while the other seemed to be more compliant, this young girl seemed much more sociable. (that's not exactly the word I was looking for but it will work). As the youkai looked her over, instead of looking proud and respectful like her brother, she squirmed and squealed upon seeing the new youkai. She giggled and reached her tiny arms up toward him. She seemed to like this youkai, like she had some sort of special connection to him.

Kagome watched and couldn't help but smile. The others around her watched the youkai closely and with some fear on their faces. Ai and Makoto could sense that the youkai's strength was great. They couldn't help but be fearful with a demon this strong so close. Haruko and Souta were just afraid having the large, dangerous dog demon so close.

The youkai stared at Mitsukai for a good long time then finally looked away. He looked around, like he was making sure the coast was clear. It was. There was suddenly a blinding light and an incredlible amount of (umm…..) jaki (?). Everyone's hands flew up to protect their eyes. When the light dissipated, what stood in front of them, shocked them.

Instead of the youkai's dog form, it was now in human form. A tall, handsome man demon stood before them. He was dressed in feudal era clothing and armor. He had long silver hair which was tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes were narrow, and golden like Inuyasha's.

Kagome gasped. She recognized this man, err…inu-youkai. The man smirked, knowing that Kagome was able to recognize him. He remembered her from long ago. Now he could smell Inuyasha's scent all over her and the two pups. He knew however that Inuyasha was not there with them, he was as good as dead it seemed. (as good as, not actually dead). There was a bit of a sileince that was soon broken by a giggle from Mitsukai. The youkai shifted his narrow eyes from Kagome to back to Mitsukai and smiled. His smile was loving.

"You're – You're his – his father…"Kagome finally gasped.

The others all looked at her, confusion all over their faces. How did she know this youkai? And who was he the father to?

The youkai looked back at Kagome and merely nodded.

"But – but, I thought you were dead. You died protecting him and Izayoi over seven hundred years ago!" Kagome exclaimed. How could he be alive? He was alive right? But what happened? She was so confused. Her head began to throb.

"So you remember me. I take it you remember that day five hundred years ago. The day Sounga was sent back to hell?" asked the youkai.

Kagome slowly nodded.

"Hmm… I guess I could ask you what you are doing in this era."he said.

"Umm… I think we better discuss this inside, it sounds like it will take a while."Haruko interupted.

The youkai merely smiled and nodded. Haruko opened the door hurriedly and ushered everyone into the house. Kagome quickly put Inukuro and Mitsukai to bed. Ai did the same with Sasuke. Once the babies were asleep, the two girls headed downstairs. Haruko and the inu-youkai were already sitting at the kitchen table talking. Haruko seemed to be telling him about how Kagome first came to be in the feudal era. Kagome decided to let her mother finish and she and Ai sat quietly at the table. When Haruko had finished, the inu-youkai nodded. Then he finally decided to introduce himself. (getting tired of calling him the inu-youkai).

"I am Inutaisho, Kagome already knows of me. I am Inuyasha's father."he said proudly.

Haruko gasped. "You-you're Inuyasha's father? Then that means that Inukuro and Mitsukai are your grandchildren too."

Inutaisho nodded.

"Inutaisho – " Kagome began.

Inutaisho looked at her.

"You still haven't explained why or how you are here."said Kagome timidly.

Inutaisho sighed. "I did not die in the battle with Takemaru. I was merely sealed. I didn't know for how long I would be sealed or when and if the seal would be broken. That day that Sounga returned to hell, the seal wavered a bit and I was able to see my two sons work together to defeat Takemaru and Sounga. I was even able to talk with them for a moment before the seal regained it's power. I thought the seal would never be broken until a few days ago. That's when I found myself in this new era. I smelled your scent mixed with that of my son's. I recognized your scent from that day and I followed it here."

There was a pause and silence, then Inutaisho continued. "I figure that the seal was broken when the pups were born. I believe that I am to guide these pups, and watch over them, as Inuyasha cannot."

Kagome nodded. It made sense.

So, Inutaisho became a part of the family. Most of the time he was in his large dog like form. Rarely did he go into his human form. He watched over the twins, day and night. Both were strong and healthy. Inukuro became quite independent, wanting to learn things on his own without anyone's help. Mitsukai, though very independent herself, enjoyed the company of her grandfather, even as a baby. She became very close to him. Inutaisho still watched over Inukuro but took special care of Mitsukai, feeling a special attachment to her since the day he first set eyes on his beautiful little granddaughter.

**-About Five Years Later-**

Inutaisho, in his dog form as usual, walked ahead of Kagome as they headed to the school to pick up Mitsukai and Inukuro. Suddenly the sounds of screams came to Inutaisho's sensitive ears. He stopped and his body stiffened. He recognized the screams. The screaming came mostly from children. Then he heard a sinister laugh. He growled.

"Inutaisho? What is it?" Kagome asked suddenly getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Inutaisho didn't answer. He barked viciously and took off down the street toward the school. Kagome ran after him panicking. Her children were in danger. When she finally made it to the school it was in flames. The teacher, a neko-youkai, (in disguise of course) was herding the childcren toward the forest behind the school. Inutaisho was no where to be seen. Kagome, looked around frantically searching all the children for Inukuro or Mitsukai. She finally found Inukuro, he stayed close to the teacher for safety. Mitsukai, however, was no where to be found.

There were suddenly growls, barks and yelps coming from inside the burning school. Kagome watched as a pure black and red dog, a bit larger than Inutaisho, burst through the flames and took off into the forest. Soon after, Inutaisho did the same and took off after the large black and red dog.

**-With Mitsukai-**

Mitsukai ran and ran as fast as she could away from the school. She hated to admit it even to herself but she was scared… No, she wasn't scared. No scared, terrified. At first she hadn't been though.

It had started out as a regular day at school. There was about half an hour before the bell would ring and she and Inukuro would run out into the school yard to meet their mother, Kagome, and their grandfather, Inutaisho. They were all sitting at their desks working on some coloring sheets. Inukuro was sitting in the desk next to her, and her best friend Kaori on the other side of her. Kaori and her had been talking and giggling until the teacher had come by and told them to be quiet. Suddenly there was a loud, annoying, ringing sound from the hall. At first they thoguht it was the bell, but the ringing continued long after it should have stopped. The teacher had a worried look on her face, causing some of the other students to get anxious too. One young girl, named Saya was even crying. Mitsukai's ears flattened to her head under the hat she wore. She winced and looked over to Inukuro who was also wincing at the loud sound. The teacher opened the door to the hallway and started ushering the children out into the hall. But then she stopped and screamed for them to all get back into the room. A blaze of fire just nearly missed her as she slammed the door shut. Mitsukai noticed the teacher sniff the air then look around frantically. Mitsukai sniffed the air as well, and could tell immediately that something was wrong. Hidden by the retched smell of smoke that stung her nose, she could barely make out the scent of a youkai. She couldn't quite tell but she thought it smelled a bit like dog, but with a faint smell of ashes mixed with it. It could have been the smoke and burning that smelled of ashes but she was almost positive it came from the inu-youkai.

The teacher slowly opened the door once more and checked the halls. No one was there and there was no sign of fire. Other students were beginning to evactuate. The teacher decided it was safe and again began to usher the chidren into the hall. Mitsukai, Inukuro, Kaori and another young girl were the last to leave the room. As they ran through the halls toward the closest emergency exit, Mitsukai and Inukuro heard a low growl behind them. They stopped and turned to find themselves facing a large black dog. The dog had red sripes starting at it's shoulder blades and continuing down to it's tail. Another darker red stripe ran down it's muzzle flaring out at the bottom. It growled again and as it did flames licked it's lips as a few stray sparks escaped it's mouth. Mitsukai had been right, the smell of ash was coming from this demon. At the same time, both Mitsukai and Inukuro got into a fighting stance, it seemed to be natural. The two pups had no fear whatsoever.

"Wanna piece of me, you big bully!" Mitsukai yelled, without thinking over the consequences first.

The demon stared at her for a moment with a look of amusement before laughing sinisterly. The laugh sent chills down Inukuro's and Mitsukai's backs but neither backed away.

"You don't scare us!"yelled Inukuro, though his voice was a bit shaky. The sound of the crackling flames around them almost drowned out his voice.

The demon merely laughed again. He took a step forward and raised a large paw, then swiped at Mitsukai, who was closest.

"Outta my way bitch."the demon growled.

The paw came in contact with Mitsukai's small, fragile, yet strong body and sent her flying back into Inukuro as she cried out in pain. Inukuro and Mitsukai crashed into the door and broke the glass, flying out the window into the school yard. They landed on the soft grass a few feet away from each other. Inukuro less affected by the attack got up and ran over to his sister. Her now ripped shirt was stained wet red with blood. Inukuro shook her and she stirred. He helped her up and they both ran towards the other students. Being much faster because of their demon blood they quickly caught up to them. They ran for what seemed like forever, afraid to look back. Mitsukai was truly terrified, having a life threatening injury like that can do that to ya.

Now she was alone running deeper and deeper into the forest. Somewhere along the way she had been seperated from Inukuro in the sea of students. Tired of fighting to get through the students, and scared to hell of what was behind her, she broke away from the crowd and ran as fast as her demon blood would allow away from the school.

Finally she could take it no longer. She collapsed, her breathing deep and ragged, coming in raspy gasps. She lay there for quite sometime. Alone.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. She didn't look right away, but listened to the voice as it spoke kindly. The voice was melodic and kind. Mitsukai liked it, it comforted her. Then she noticed something…this voice knew her name.

"Mitsukai, please look at me child."

Mitsukai turned cautiously to look at the speaker. What she saw shocked her. In front of her was a beautiful woman. But the woman didn't look real. She had a strange white glow to her. She looked ethreal. She was dressed in an elegant kimono. Her black hair was long and flowing. Her lips were rose red. Mitsukai just stared at her for a long moment. She suddenly gasped. She looked away, she was young but knew that staring was rude.

"Who – who are you?"Mitsukai asked timidly.

The woman smiled. "I am …….."

Dundundun…..lolz just kidding…….

The woman smiled. "I am Izayoi, Mitsukai."

Mitsukai was silent for a moment, thinking to herself. Then she spoke up.

"Are you my grandmother?"she asked innocently with her head cocked to the side. Something had compelled her to say that.

Izayoi laughed. "Yes, Mitsukai, I am your grandmother."

Mitsukai thought again.

"Are you an angel?"

"I am kind of like an angel."

"Are you dead?"

"Yes, yes I am dead."Izayoi said somewhat sadly.

"Are you here to take care of me? Like Inutaisho?"

Izayoi's expression became shocked. "Inutaisho?"

"Yes, he is my grandfather. He's a dog demon. He protects me and my brother, Inuk…" she trailed off.

She stuck her nose into the air and sniffed a few times. Her puppy ears twitched.

"Inutaisho has come to find me!" Mitsukai shouted happily. "You can see him. He'll be here really soon."

Mitsukai stood up and looked in the direction she smelled Inutaisho's scent from. A few minutes later a large, white dog sprung from the forest, landing in the clearing. It bounded over to Mitsukai. A few steps away it stopped and stared at Izayoi. Izayoi stared back. Both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Mitsukai looked between the two with a confused expression. Then Inutaisho transformed into his human form, which he did not do often.

"Inutaisho…"

"Izayoi…"

**A/N there finally! I am very sry that this chapter took so long but I was working on my website and I was having fun reading other pplz fanfics. One of my fav's is Mending a Broken Heart by Craig'sWifey. It's an AU I guess but good none the less. Anyway hope you enjoyed. What did you think? Was it too long? Do you think I should continue?**

**Oh P.S. I'm not updating 'til I get at least 6 reviews. Kristen, Kayla, Stephanie, ure reviews don't count unless they'r genuine…k? R&R onegaishimasu….**

**Mitsukai**

Oh and I'm thinking of changing my penname to megumi-no-dansu, just so ya know

PPS i also changed the name of the fanfic, hope it's better than my old one, review if i should change it back or not


	12. Their Lives As Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever!** **Sad isn't it…**

**k anyway, lolz thanx to Damian 2.0 I realized that I still haven't explained that mysterious dude in the hospital in chapter 8, umm…sry about that guys, lolz. I guess I'll tell ya now seeing as he will be in this chapter. The dude is Sesshoumaru. Damian 2.0 was close though, and partially right if I really think about it…the man was originally supposed to be Naraku but I decided that Naraku had to come into the story later so I made it Sesshoumaru. Oh and his mate/wife is Rin…don't ask why it's only their first born if it's been like five hundred years, cuz I don't know myself. K? Oh and just pretend for now that Kags already knows about them...i ono Ai's Dad introduced them or something? think of whatever...**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Stephanie: k I know I said reviews from kayla, kristen and steph don't count, well this one was really genuine and she gave me some good advice…well support actually but while reading her review I got a really good idea.Thanx Steph, I hope u like this chappie. **

**Christal: thanx, I'm glad you think this story is awesome! There's a lot more to it, I'm thinking about 40 – 50 chapters. I know really long but hey, I spent like a year planning it. hope u like the next chap.**

**Damian 2.0: thanx for confirming that tai-youkai was Demon Lord. Again that's what I thought it was but I wasn't too sure. And again, thanx again for reminding me about Sesshoumaru. **

**Starangelxvii:** **well here it is! Chapter umm…11 lolz. I wouldn't call my work is terrific lolz, but thanx. Enjoy. **

**Ok, here it is pplz my 11th Chapter! Well 12th if u count my "important note", but I don't so Chapter 11 it is. And I'm going to shut up now…and my crazy, insane, but loveable brother Eric aka DR. bunny/monkey or just incarnum will leave the room cuz I don't let him read anything I write. Yaya good bye Dr. bunny/monkey. **

**Ok, I have finished my ramblings about absolutely nothing, so here it goes. **

**Chapter 11**

**Their Lives as Teenagers**

Ok, 10 years later… (do u realize I have said Ok at the beginning of the past 3 paragraphs…)

Ring Ring Ring…

Mitsukai groaned. Her kawaii dog ears flattened against her head in a failing attempt to block out the annoying ringing sound of the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. She groaned again when the ringing continued. Without actually opening her eyes Mitsukai lifted her arm to fell around her bedside table for the annoying contraption which still rang. It seemed like it was getting louder and louder. Mitsukai growled in frustration. Finally she found the alarm clock and she pounded her palm into the snooze button, which didn't seem to want to turn off the alarm this morning. After five good pounds the ringing died away, though it continued to ring in Mitsukai's head for a good 5 minutes more. By the time the ringing in her ears had stopped, Mitsukai had fallen back to sleep.

**-Inukuro's Room-**

Inukuro awoke to the sound of his sister's alarm clock in the next room. He, being the morning person of the two, threw off his blankets immediately and saat up in his bed. He yawned as he stretched his stiff muscles. He looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 6:45 am. Then he looked at the calendar. It was April.13th : moving day. He sighed, he was going to miss Kyoto.

Kagome had decided to finally move back to Tokyo with the twins. She had been offered a good job there with one of Sesshoumaru's companies. She and the twins would be staying in a pent house apartment provided by Sesshoumaru that would be close to her work and the high school. Inukuro and Mitsukai were a bit upset about having to leave Kyoto and their friends behind, but were also curious about what living in the city of Tokyo would be like. It would be different. Mitsukai had laughed a bit when she thought about it. Inutaisho would probably watch her more closely. Yes, Inutaisho would be coming with them to Tokyo.

Anyway, Inukuro got up and walked over to his closet. He stared at the emtpy closet for a moment before realizing that his clothes had been packed away the day before and shipped off to Tokyo (A/N well not shipped just u know...moved...moving van and shit...nvm u know what i mean). Kagome had left a clean pair of clothes for him on his bedside dresser (A/N oh, i forget to mention that most of the furniture and stuff is being sold with the house. The apartment Sesshoumaru was giving them was already furnished). He went back to his dresser and took, took the clothes and headed to the bathroom down the hall. As he past Mitsukai's room he banged on her door with his fist.

"Come on Kai! Get up!" he yelled as he banged once more on the door. (A/N sry another author note hehe sry, kk, i know that Kai is kinda a guys name in japanese, but Mitsukai mostly hangs out with guys and so has a guys nickname. Like samantha sam (actually bad example...) or Christine or Kristen Chris or something)

His sensitive dog black dog ears picked up a muffled groan from behind the door then some choice words about 'stupid older brothers' and 'going away'. Inukuro sighed and shook his head. True, he and his sister were twins, but he had been born a few minutes before she had. As he shook his head again making his way to the washroom again he got an idea. He ran back to Mitsukai's room and bonged on the door again.

"GO AWAY!" Mitsukai yelled into her pillow.

"Okay, I guess I get the bathroom first this morning then." said Inukuro, mockingly.

Their was a tense silence from the room. Mitsukai suddenly jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes off the bedside table and ran for the door. She flung open the door, only to have it slammed back in her face. She screamed and flung the door open again. She looked down the hallway to see her idiot of a brother running towards the bathroom, laughing maniacally. She growled. She hated it when Inukuro got to the bathroom first. It wasn't that he took long it was just she always got the bathroom first, and got really annoyed when Inukuro beat her to it.

"INUKURO!" she screamed and took off down the hall after him.

She caught up to him quickly, but just as she reached the bathroom door it was slammed in her face.

"ERGH! Inukuro you are so DEAD!" yelled Mitsukai through the bathroom door. 'That's the second time this morning that a door has been slammed in my face.' she thought.

Inukuro replied with nothing but : "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah."

Downstairs Kagome listened to the familiar racket upstairs while doing some last minute cleaning. She sighed. '_When will they grow up?They remind me so much of _him.' she thought.

At that moment Inutaisho entered the room in his human form, shaking his head. He sighed loudly. Kagome laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Morning," she greeted as Inutaisho sat down at the table in the almost empty kitchen.

"Good morning, my dear daughter-in-law." he replied. "Already for to---"

He was interupted by another annoyed scream curtesy of Mitsukai because Inukuro was taking extra long in the washroom to annoy her, which seemed to be doing it's purpose. Inutaisho sighed yet again.

"Pretty soon we'll have two bathrooms and we won't have to worry about this anymore." reassured Kagome.

"I can't wait."

**-Back Upstairs-**

Mitsukai punched Inukuro in the shoulder as he left the bathroom. Then stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. Inukuro glared after her as she slammed the door in his face, still rubbing his upper arm.

"What was that for?" he called through the door doing his best to act innocent.

All he heard in reply was a dangerous growl from within the bathroom, which was soon drowned out by the shower being started. Inukuro huffed then continued downstairs to the kitchen where his mother, Kagome, and grandfather, Inutaisho, sat eating the last of the fruit. He slumped down into a chair and swiped an apple from the basket in the middle of the table. Kagome glared at him from across the table. Catching her glare he stared at her innocently for a moment.

"...what?" he asked.

"Ahem."

"Oh morning Mom, morning Inutaisho." he greeted, proud at himself for remembering. Kagome and Inutaisho sighed. (A/N i don't know if i mentioned this before but the twins refer to Inutaisho and 'Inutaisho' not grandpa or anything.)

**-In The Bathroom-**

Mitsukai started the shower and let the water run for a moment to let it get to the desired temperature. Once just the way she liked it she got undressed and stepped into the shower. She let the water run over her for a moment, soaking her hair right to the scalp. Then she lathered some shampoo into. This tickled her black doggie ears which caused her to giggle a bit and even purr. Which she found extremely embarassing, purring somewhat like a cat, so she stopped and rinced out the shampoo. Then she conditioned her hair, letting the conitioner soak in for a while before rinsing it. All the while she hummed one of her favourite songs quietly to herself. Soon she was singing along with the radio to Girlish by Ayumi Hamasaki. Unknown to her, Inukuro was outside the bathroom recording her singing, snickering to himself the whole time.

Finally Mitsukai finished in the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her. Once out of the shower she proceeded to brush her teeth (well fangs), dry her and brush her raven (with hot pink ends and a hot pink streak in the front), and finally get dressed. She got dressed into a pair of low-rise flared jeans that were ripped slightly in random places. She wore a black tank top that was tight around her chest then flowed out just underneath her breast, and a pearl pink arm warmer. Satisfied with her outfit, but not bothering with make up or anything, Mitsukai swung open the bathroom door and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. She gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheeck then glared at Inukuro as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. Taking a bite out of the apple she headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Nowhere special," answered Mitsukai. '_That's a lie._' she thought to herself,'_This place is_ _my most sacred place._' "Going to my hang out to say bye to some friends."

"Oh, okay be back by 8:00 though." said Kagome.

"Yes Mom, oh, Inutaisho, are you coming?"

"Be right there sweety, you go on ahead."

Mitsukai nodded and ran out the door and down the street. Soon Inutaisho in his demon form (A/N you know how Inuyasha's father is this big ass dog demon thing when he transforms? Well for know he's just going to be like a really big dog... like... the size of a NewFoundlander, ok? For those of you who know what a NewFoundlander is.). Mitsukai smiled and then took off in the direction of the forest behind her old elementary school. Inutaisho, catching on to the race, ran after her. They ran until they reached the old burial stone in the serene clearing behind the school. Mitsukai laughed as she called out for Izayoi.

"Izayoi! We're here."

Izayoi appeared with her usual celestial glow. Mitsukai smiled and ran into her Grandmother's arms hugging her tightly. Izayoi hugged her back.

Mitsukai, since the day of the attack at her school, had come to see Izayoi with Inutaisho everyday. Izayoi often gave her useful advice and comfort especially when Mitsukai was upset. She also came here just to hang out and talk about stuff. She would come to the clearing each lunch break and sit by the crystal clear stream that ran through the clearing, just soaking her feet in the cool water. In winter she would sit in the tree by Izayoi's grave and listen to her stories. Inutaisho would just sit beside her by the stream or by Izayoi when Mitsukai sat in the tree. They valued their treasured quality time. Mitsukai felt more attached to her grandparents than her mother. And in truth she was.

"I'm going to miss you, Izayoi." said Mitsukai as she and Izayoi pulled away. Izayoi hugged her again.

"I'll miss you too Mitsukai." she pulled away then hugged Inutaisho. "And you Inutaisho."

"We'll visit as often as Mom allows." said Mitsukai.

"Come on, Mitsukai. We only had time for a quick good bye." said Inutaisho.

Mitsukai nodded, giving her grandmother another hug. Finally she let go and she and Inutaisho ran back through the forest to their now empty house.

When they returned Kagome and Inukuro were waiting for them in the car. Mitsukai got into the back seat, glaring at Inukuro, still mad at him for stealing the bathroom earlier that morning. Inutaisho got into the front passenger seat.

The drive to Tokyo was long and boring. Inukuro and Mitsukai both leaned against the window staring at the objects they passed. (which were not much more to a blur to them). Finally Inukuro got fed up. He sighed, then rummaged through his backpack for his mp3 player. Finally finding it he put the earphones on on (hehe his kawaii ears, how would he put earphones on those...just say it's those ones you stick in ure ears k). Suddenly he remembered what he had done earlier that day while Mitsukai was in the washroom. He smirked evilly at Mitsukai as she glanced at him. He skipped through the songs until he found the one he was looking for. All ready to burst out into laughter, he was shocked when what he heard was actually good. His face fell in a confused look. Mituskai glared at him, a bit confused as to why he looked so confused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Huh?"

Mitsukai sighed, "What are you listening to?"

He took the earphones out and handed them to Mitsukai. "I was going to black mail you with this...but it's actually good."

Mitsukai gasped and snatched the earphones away from her brother and quickly put them in. She gasped again when she heard her own voice. In the background she could hear the shower running. 'hmm, I am pretty good' she thought. But tht didn't excuse Inukuro.

"Inukuro!" she yelled.

"Hey, Mitsukai what did I say about yelling in the car?" scolded Kagome.

"Mom! He recorded me singing in the shower!"

Inukuro snickered but immediately shut up with another glare from Mitsukai. '_Is it just_ _me or is everyone glaring at me today?_' he thought.

"Inukuro, don't record your sister's singing. Mitsukai, don't yell in the car." scolded Kagome.

"Hmph." was heard from both of the teens in the back seat.

Mitsukai still had Inukuro's mp3 player. Smiling devilishly to herself she quickly deleted the song off the mp3 player and flung it back at Inukuro.

Yes, the trip was very long, especially since the mp3 incident the twins seemed to nag each other for every little thing.

FINALLY, they arrived in Tokyo and the twins shut up, taking in all the new sights. After a few wrong turns and many refrences back to the map, they finally arrived at the tall city apartment building. Kagome parked in a reserved parking, just for them, and they all got out of the car. Both Mitsukai and Inukuro stared up in awe at the huge building. Actually it wasn't that huge. There were about 15 floors. There new apartment was on the 15th floor. Inukuro and Mitsukai glanced excitedly, both challenging the other to a race. Inukuro took off first leaving Mitsukai behind in by the car.

"Hey!"

She took off after him and was soon at his heels. At the glass, entrance doors, they nearly collided into a tall man. The man was dressed in a business suit and his long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Mitsukai and Inukuro glanced down at the ground.

"Sorry Uncle Sesshoumaru." they said in unison.

"It's okay, next watch where you're going though." forgave Sesshoumaru with his even tone.

The twins looked up at their uncle excitedly.

"Is Kenji here?" Mitsukai asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's waiting for you guys up in the suite." said Sesshoumaru. "Here's the key."

He held up the inticate silver key and both teens reached to snatch ot from his hand. He snatched it away.

"Hey!" they both whined.

"Hold your horses there's two." said Sesshoumaru.

He handed each of them a silver key and they ran into the lobby to the nearby elevators.

They waited impatiently in the elevator both bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet. Finally they arrived at the 15th floor. But the elevator doors would not open. Inukuro banged on the door.

"Aaah they've locked us in here! We'll starve! Hmm, maybe we can get out through the ceiling of the elevator." he joked.

"Use the key, genius." said Mitsukai, sticking her key into the keyhole with the number 15 on it.

She turned the key and the elevator doors opened to reveal their new home. Inukuro stared for a moment from the row of keyholes to the now open doors, then back to the keyhole.

"Oh." he said intelligently. (sarcasm, don't you love it, a teen's best friend). (A/N when i say intelligently i mean rather stupidly).

He turned to look back at Mitsukai, but she was no longer in the elevator. She ran out into the giant living room. She squealed excitedly and flopped down onto the couch.

"Kami Inukuro! Look at the size of this place. Ohoh, look! We have a HUGE plasma TV!" Mitsukai squealed excitedly. She looked around for the remote, which she found lying on the coffee table.

Inukuro stared at his sister in disbelief. As hard as Mitsukai tried to act tough, she could act so...so...girlish sometimes...and weird. It was kind of scary. He finally stepped out of the elevator, taking his eyes away from his sister and looking around the large living room. Suddenly the lightsstarted flashing different colours and strobe lights flashed. Inukuro yelped in surprise and tripped over a small table, falling to the ground. Then the lights went back to normal.

"Oops, wrong remote. But that was so cool! Wasn't it Inukuro!" she said excitedly. Inukuro didn't answer. "Inu?"

She looked behind her to see Inukuro lying sprawled on the floor of the living room. Mitsukai giggled and turned around hanging over the back of the big leather corner couch. (which wasn't in a corner, but in the middle of the room). Her giggle turned into a laugh.

"Watchya doing down there big brother?" she asked, trying as best she could not to burst into a fit of laughter.

Inukuro jumped up. He pounced at his sister only to be held back by the collar of his shirt. Confused, he looked behind him. Holding him back was their cousin, Kenji. Inukuro glared at Kenji.

Kenji, was the same age as Inukuro and Mitsukai. In fact they shared the same birthday. Kenji was the oldest, by a three hours, give or take. He had silver hair like his father's except his was cut short. But his eyes were like his mothers, a light brown colour.

"Hey Kenji!" cried Mitsukai.

She stuck her tongue out at Inukuro. Kenji let go of Inukuro then walked around the couch to sit beside Mituskai. Mituskai turned around and slid back into her seat. Inukuro also sat down in a big leather chair across from Mitsukai and Kenji.

"Hey Kai, hey Kuro." he said. "Since you guys are finally here, what's say I give the grand tour?"

"Hell yea!" exclaimed Mitsukai.

At that moment the adults walked into the room, well Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome, and then Inutaisho in his demon form. Kagome scowled at Mitsukai.

"Language Mitsukai." she scolded.

"Yes, Mom, sorry Mom." sighed Mitsukai.

"Okay, let's go you guys." said Kenji.

"Kay,"

"Coming," said Inukuro.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm showing them around the apartment and then I'm gonna show them the neighbourhood." explained Kenji.

Kenji, Mitsukai, and Inukuro got up off the couch and crossed the living room a wall covered by curtains. Kenji grabbed a rope then pulled it, revealing a huge, wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling window. Mitsukai gasped. They had a perfect view of the city. It was beautiful. It looked down at the city park below them. Though it was now night, the park lamps lit up the path, and the cherry blossoms. Beyond the park was more city. They could see the lights of the other buildings and the streets. Mitsukai squealed excitedly after staring in awe for a moment. '_She's acting really weird tonight._' Inukuro thought. But couldn't help but smile himself. Then Kenji lead the twins down a wide hall lined with doors. He went to the first door on the right and opened it to a huge bathroom. The bathroom was very spacious with a huge hot tub bath and a roomy shower room. It was all very elegant. Everything was kind of a antique gold style. (i don't know how to explain it but it is a bathroom, no one really needs to know.) Then the first door on the left opened to a library and study room. The second door on the right was Kagome's room, the one on the left, Inutaisho's room. They then went back to the living room, which was attached to the large kitchen and dining room. In the right and left bottom corners of the living room were two black steel, spiral staircases. The left staircase lead up stairs to Inukuro's room, the right to Mitsukai's room. Between the two rooms was another bathroom, which was much like the downstairs bathroom...exactly the same actually.

Mitsukai sprinted up the spiral staircase to check out her room. Upon entering the room, Mitsukai gasped and squealed in delight. (she's doing that a lot isn't she?). The room was way bigger than her room in Kyoto had been. The walls divided into four triangles. The triangles were painted either black or hot pink. (opposing trianglesame colour). Three of the wall were designed that way. The fourth was was a wall-to-wall/floor-to-ceiling window like the one in the living room. It, too, was covered by heavy black curtains. Mitsukai ran over to the curtained window and pulled the curtains open. The view was the same as the living room one, the city park and busy street below. Finally Mitsukai's gaze wandered from the view below to her bed. The bed was a four poster, queen-size. The comforters were hot pink with loads of different sized black pillows. Mitsukai threw herself onto the soft bed and lay there for a moment staring up at her ceiling. She stared at the ceiling for a while, before realizing it was different. The ceiling was painted black, but in the center of it was a purple crescent moon. Mitsukai recognized it as her family's crest. She stared up at it for a while more before looking around at the rest of the room. Against one wall there was a metal framed desk, with a glass desk top. On the desk was a flat screen monitor and computer. Against the other wall was a big (smaller than the TV downstairs but still big) plasma TV mounted on the wall. Scattered around the TV area were three silver bean bag chairs with either black or pink designs on them. On a small shelf below the TV was a DVD player. Mitsukai was in love...with her room. (she really isn't normally like this...normally). Mitsukai flopped down into one of the bean bags. It was really comfortable.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase to her room. She looked over to the entrance from the spiral staircase. As she did Kenji walked in. He looked around the room then smiled. Then he turned to his cousin.

"So, you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Hell no! I love it!" she exclaimed.

Kenji laughed. "Have you seen your closet yet?"

"Umm, no." replied Mitsukai.

Kenji walked across the room to the closet doors. He swung them open and stepped into the closet. '_Did he just step into my closet? Oh my God!'_ she thought, getting the idea.'_Oh my God! I have a walk-in closet. How cool is that?_'. She jumped up off her bean bag then ran over to the closet. She stepped in and gasped. Clothes lined the walls. Mitsukai started going through outfits.

"Half of these aren't even mine!"

"I know, Mom went shopping yesterday." replied Kenji. "Man, that woman loves to shop."

Mitsukai laughed. At that moment Inukuro entered the room through the door that lead to the bathroom. Mitsukai and Kenji left the closet.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" Inukuro asked.

"Yep,"

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I'll be right there."

The two boys shrugged and headed downstairs.

**A/N kk pplz, that's it...finally... that was really long! Maybe one of my longest but i don't know. Oh and if it's too long PLZ tell me.**

**Oh, and i didn't get six reviews...but thanx for the five reviews i did get. Sounds kinda pathetic...only 5 reviews whatev.**

**LUVZ pplz**


	13. Meeting the Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...this is getting really annoying!**

**Shout Outs to:**

**Taeniaea**

**thesimsun994**

**yashaloves69**

**Amy2000**

**thanx for the reviews guys**

**Chapter 12**

**Meeting the Gang**

Kenji lead Mitsukai and Inukuro across the busy street toward the park. It was dark out, save for the lights that lit the paved path that weaved throughout the park. He lead them through the crisscrossing maze of paths to the other end of the park. They arrived at what looked like an empty lot. It looked like a fire may have happened there years ago. At one side of the lot there was a large tree that stood proudly beside an old well that probably dated back hundreds of years. Mitsukai stared at the tree for a long moment. It seemed to draw her toward it. She took two slow steps before a shout from somewhere snapped her out of her trance. She looked around wide eyed to see where the shout had come from. Her gaze soon landed on Kenji and Inukuro who stood at the bottom of a steep set of stairs. She realized that she had been a bit out of it and gave them an apologetic look. She ran down the stairs to the two guys.

"Sorry guys. I kind of zoned out for a sec there." apologized Mitsukai. "What was that place anyway?"

"It used to be an old shrine but it burnt down something like 16 years ago. No one knows how or why but that tree and that well were left untouched by the fire. People witnessed them burning but the next day they were completely normal though everything around them had been scorched." explained Kenji.

"Oh." Mitsukai took one last look at the great tree then followed Inukuro and Kenji toward their destination.

A few moments later they arrived at a large high school. They stood and looked up at it for a moment before Kenji walked through the gates towards a large tree that was surrounded by smaller cherry blossom trees. Under the large tree were two picnic tables. Inukuro and Mitsukai follow Kenji to the picnic tables. Kenji sat down on top of one of the picnic tables. Inukuro sat at the same table and Mitsukai sat at the base of the tree. They sat there for a while in silence for a while. Mitsukai took the time to allow her mind to wonder back to the well and great tree. Soon she was just staring straight forward, staring into space. She had no clue how much time had passed all she felt was a sharp jab in her side. Thinking someone was trying to harm her she jumped up and without even looking konked whoever was behind her in the head. Unfortunately for Kenji he was standing directly behind her. Inukuro had dared him to poke her while she was zoned out. Now he was on the ground with a huge bump on his head. He was growling rubbing the bump on his head while the nine other teens around them laughed hysterically. Mitsukai suddenly noticed that they were not the only one's there. There were 12 of them all together, 7 guys including Kenji and Inukuro and 4 girls including herself. She looked at them with a confused look. She looked at her brother. He was laughing the hardest. Mitsukai knew that Kenji wouldn't have done that on his own if he knew she would attack him so she guessed that Inukuro had told him to do it. Mitsukai growled low in her throat and glared daggers at Inukuro. Inukuro's laughs stopped suddenly. His smile was now replaced by a look of pure terror. He held his hands up in front of him, a sign for Mitsukai to calm down.

"Hey, Kai it was just a joke you know that...heehee...OH SHIT!" he spun around and took off as fast as he could, Mitsukai hot on his heels. The others...who remained strangers so far...were now laughing twice as hard.

Mitsukai finally satisfied with her brother's current state, which was on the ground groaning in pain, walked back to the others and took her place leaning against the tree. All nine of the strange teens seemed to size Mitsukai up, especially the guys, especially one guy in particular.

"I like this chick already!" said one of the guys. Mitsukai could tell that he was full wolf demon.

"Me too!" said the guy who had been checking her out.

"You like any pretty girl Kotaro." piped up one of the girls.

"Okay...umm, who are you peoples again?" Mitsukai asked.

"They're my friends." came Kenji's voice.

Mitsukai turned to see Kenji finally getting up off the ground and walking over to his group of friends. He stood beside Mitsukai and pointed each of them out while saying their names.

"Kage, Fumio, Chie, Naomi, Takeo, Akio, Sayuri, and Kotaro. Kage and Takeo are brothers. They're not twins but they were born in the same year. And watch out for Kotaro he's a perv."

"Hey!" Kotaro protested.

Mitsukai studied each of them. Kage and Takeo both had dark, almost black hair, and kind of greyish eyes. They definitely looked like they could be twins. Fumio was the wolf demon. He had chestnut coloured hair and chestnut eyes. Chie had dyed red hair and dark brown eyes. Naomi was the only girl with no dye in her hair. Her hair was raven, almost black, and her eyes were almost black too. Akio also had raven hair except his was lighter more blue and his eyes were a navy colour. Sayuri's hair looked like she had dyed it blonde and then added a bunch of different shades of red and brown. Her eyes were hazel. Finally Kotaro. Kotaro looked half japanese. His hair was a auburnish colour and his eyes were a light green.

She smiled she was going to like having them as friends, she could tell. "Nice to meet ya all! Wow, big group."

"Oh there's more." Chie smirked.

"More?"

"Three more." said Kage.

"Who?"

"Midorime ( i made that name up, don't know if it's right), Emi, and Sasuke." said Kenji counting them off on his fingers.

"Midorime and Emi are cousins. They're visiting their family in Osaka. Some big family reunion of sorts." explained Naomi.

"And Sasuke?" Mitsukai didn't know what it was but Sasuke's name seemed so familiar to her.

"Sasuke was supposed to be here tonight..."said Kenji looking around. "Don't know where he is."

At that moment a shadowed figure jumped from the large tree landing crouched on the ground in front of Mitsukai. He stood slowly. All Mitsukai could see were his brilliant golden eyes. He stood about half a foot taller than her.

"I'm here."

**A/N muwahahahahahaaaa hehehe cliffie LOLZ! n/e way sry it was kinda short. Tell me if it was too short. Hope you all enjoyed. Cya**

**Luvz**


	14. Secrets of the Burnt Shrine

**I AM SOOOOOO SO SRY!**

**I'm a horrible person i kno! Sry again!**

**So i haven't written in like three months...so i'll just skip the stupid excuses cuz there aren't any other than i forgot, and get to the next chappie.**

**WAIT quick arigato to my best friend and editor (happy?) Robin for reminding me to update.**

**(www.g2luvzme. ( **

**arigato 4 reviewing pplz**

**Chapter 13**

**Secrets of the Burnt Shrine**

Mitsukai stared at 'Sasuke' for a moment. Finally she regained her composure and looked him up and down as he stepped into the light. '_Wow...he's hawt!.._.' she thought immediately. She smirked and took her place again leaning against the tree. Sasuke never once took his eyes off of her.

"So, your Sasuke," Mitsukai said. She was quiet for a moment, studying him again. He was studying her too. He seemed to be sizing her up, just like the others had been, seeing if she was worthy to join the 'gang'. Mitsukai smirked again after a moment. "You're late." she stated.

Sasuke smirked, just like Mitsukai. "So I am."

Kenji stepped into the conversation. "Sasuke, this is my cousin, Mitsukai."

"Kai, for short," added Mitsukai. "And that idiot over there is my bro, Inukuro."

"Welcome to the gang," announced Sasuke. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I gotta go."

"Hey, how come, Sasuke?" asked Kotaro.

"Something's come up. I have to go check it out," he said.

"Something at home?" asked Chie.

"Yea, sorta," said Sasuke and with that he was gone.

"Oh-kaaay..." said Mitsukai.

"Yea, Sasuke's sorta the mysterious type. Lately things have been 'coming up' a lot," said Kenji.

"Yea, but that's why we love him," said Chie. "Hmm, that and he's totally HAWT! And you guys all know it!"

The other two girls nodded, the boys on the other hand just stared at the girls like they were crazy. Mitsukai laughed at their expressions.

"Umm...no, I don't think we do," said Fumio.

"Well he is! Isn't he Kai?" said Naomi.

Mitsukai laughed. "Totally."

"Whatever, anyway. Your guys' mom will kill me if I keep you guys out any longer," said Kenji. "She's probably already worried."

Mitsukai nodded in agreement. She walked over to Inukuro who was still lying on the ground in the fetal postion and kicked him in the side. Inukuro groaned in pain.

"Come on Inu," said Mitsukai. She walked past the others and waved. "See ya guys in school I guess."

They all said good-bye. Inukuro stood up shakily. Mitsukai shook her head. "Stop being so melodramatic Inu, it can't be that bad."

**Back at the Apartment**

"Oh my god! What happened?" Kagome inquired, as Mitsukai and Kenji walked in followed by a limping Inukuro.

"Nothin serious," said Kenji.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, he got messed with the totally wrong person. Worst person to mess with. Even gave me a good beating," said Kenji rubbing his head.

Mitsukai giggled.

"Oh my, who?" asked Kagome, not quite catching on.

Kenji sighed and sweat dropped. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at Mitsukai. Mitsukai giggled and gave a little look saying 'guilty'. Kagome gave her a stern look.

"Mitsukai! You really are just like your father..." said Kagome. "Anyway, it's getting late. Up to bed."

"Late? How late can it be?" asked Inukuro.

"You've been out for a while. It's nearly eleven," said Kagome.

"Oh...oops."

"Yea, oops is right," said Kagome.

The twins said goodnight to their cousin, uncle and aunt, grandfather, and mother then walked up to their seperate bedrooms.

**With Mitsukai**

Mitsukai opened the door to her closet, still surprised when she saw the walk-in closet. '_Ha, this is sooo cool,_' she thought. She found a pair of pajamas that she liked, a light blue satin pair, and changed into them. The she yawned and crawled into the big bed. '_Wow! This is...wow...comfy._' Soon she drifted off into sleep.

**With Inukuro **

'_Ow ow ow ow..._' He climbs into bed. '_Comfort! ow...my brain hurts.'_

**Next Day At School**

Mitsukai and Inukuro were just finishing breakfast when Kenji and Naomi arrived at the apartment. Mitsukai and Inukuro forgot about what they were eating and ran to greet them, picking up their school bags as they did.

"Hey Kenji, Naomi," said Mitsukai.

"Naomi also lives in the building," said Kenji.

"Sexidelic!" said Mitsukai.

"...?"

"Oh, it's a word my friend back in Kyoto and I made up," Mitsukai explained. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**At the Burnt Shrine**

The four teens walked past the remains of the old burnt shrine again on their way to school that morning. Inukuro, Kenji, and Naomi paid no attention to it. Mitsukai though stopped again, like she had the night before and stared up at the great tree. There seemed to be a strange aura to it. That aura called out to Mitsukai. Drawing her closer and closer to the tree, in a trance. She was, again, brought out of that trance by a shout. This time it was Naomi.

"Kai, come on!" she called.

Mitsukai looked to see the others already making their way down the steep staircase.

"I'll catch up to you in a minute. I wanna check something out, kay," replied Mitsukai.

"Kay," said Naomi and ran ahead to catch up to Kenji and Inukuro.

Once Naomi was gone Mitsukai walked the rest of the way to the tree. She stood under it's branches for a moment just staring up at it's leaves. Then she felt something. It felt like a pulse. Confused, she looked around. Nothing. Then it happened again. This time she caught it. It came from the well. She stared quizzically at the well for a moment before advancing toward it. She soon stood right beside it and peered over the edge. She was startled when she saw a cat at the bottom of the well staring up at her expectantly. Mitsukai sighed. '_Guess I gotta play fireman for the little kitty._' She swung her legs over the edge of the well then lowered herself down a bit. She let go of the ledge and dropped into the well.

She expected to hit the bottom, but the bottom never came. She just kept falling and falling into a dark abyss. She cried out.

"Aaaaaaaa-ooof."

She hit the bottom and she hit it hard.

"Ooow," she whined. She looked around the well. There was something different about it. Something wasn't right. Then she looked up at the square piece of sky she could see from the bottom of the well. It was dark and threatening to rain. She was stumped.

"Wasn't it just sunny a moment ago?" she asked herself. "Well, no matter, might as well get out of this."

She readied herself to jump, but she couldn't get enough power to jump out of the well.

"What the hell? Ah shit! It's my human time. Stupid new moon! I hate you!" she yelled. Then she added in a mutter. "Hmph, great, now I'm like this all week. A weak human."

She looked around and spotted some vines climbing the well wall. 'Well I guess I'll have to do it the hard way.' She started climbing the wall. Finally, after a few falls and a now large bruise on her ass, she heaved herself over the top and looked around.

"What the fuck!"

**A/N – we all now what she sees don't we...but you don't know all of what she sees, HA u'll just have to wait til next time, which will hopefully be tuesday. Kk bubye LUVZYA**

**Kage no megami**

**Goddess of Shadow. **

**.(smooch)**

**Read **

**AND **

**Review**


	15. WTF!

**Disclaimer: sux to be me, i don't own Inuyasha (tear) i own nothing, i'm poor...**

**yeaaaa anyway i totally forgot to give a shout out to Zach! zach is the maker of the the sexidelic word "sexidelic", of course. So yea, credits all ures zach...**

**see...i don't even own the word...although! I do have rights to use it! Yay me 333 n.n oh and these guys are all 15 not 14 like it originally said so soo...yea...okay fifteen (15) got it?**

**Chapter 14**

**WTF!**

"Hey Inukuro, who was that other girl at your apartment? The young one?" asked Naomi.

Inukuro gave her a confused look. 'Who is she talking about? There was us, and Inutaisho...but he was in his demon dog form...and there was mom. There was no other girl? OH she must have been talking about Mom.'

Kagome, being mated to a demon, didn't age nearly as fast as she should have. She aged at the same rate a demon would, which was very slowly. So she didn't really look any older than 16-17. What was even weirder was the way he and Mitsukai aged. They aged like regular humans. Inutaisho had explained his theory to them. He figured that because they were only quarter demon, their demon blood wouldn't fully set in until they were a bit older. He predicted around 16-20 years. Until then they still had their doggy ears (when they weren't around non-demons), and were stronger and swifter than humans, but their true strength wouldn't show until their demon came out.

'_For modern day demons it's different,_' thought Inukuro. He glanced at Kenji and remembered what Kenji had told him. '_Demons have adapted to living amongst humans in secret. They can't have themselves aging a year ever 10 or so years. It would ruin their secret. They have adapted so that they age to adulthood like a human then they stop aging like humans._'

Inukuro's thoughts were interupted by Naomi waving a hand in his face.

"Hullo? Anyone in there?" she laughed.

"Huh? Oh yea, that was another cousin, from my mom's side," said Inukuro.

"Oh, I figured," said Naomi. She looked around. "Where's Kai? Shouldn't she have caught up to us by now?"

"No time to worry about that now, the bell just rang," said Kenji.

With one last worried glance behind them the three teens ran in the direction of the school.

**With Mitsukai in This strange alternate world (so it seems)**

(lil update..."What the fuck?" lol)

Mitsukai was in a large meadow, surrounded by trees. She looked around hoping to see high rises in the distance. Nothing but trees. She sighed loudlly and fell backward, failing to remember that she was sitting on the edge of the well. She clued in a little too late and she fell grasping for the edge. She expected to fall right on her back...or ass... but was surprised again when she fell into the abyss, landing on the sunny side of the well. Mitsukai heard a little "mew" from beside her and looked down to see the cat from before. Mitsukai growled. 'I hate cats,' she thought...'Especially this one!'

She looked again up at the sunny sky. "Okay...did someone put drugs in my breakfast or did I just hit my head really hard?"

She found some foot holds and started to climb the wall again. She was about half way up the well wall when the dirt beneath her foot crumbled away and she fell...again...into the abyss.

**Thump**

Mitsukai growled. "Fucking well! Fucking human-ness!" she yelled. "Stupid cat!"

She paused in her thoughts. 'Why did I just say fuck everything...but the cat?'

She shook her head and looked around. 'Where did that damn cat go anyway?' She shrugged and found the vines. She took them and began her climb for the third time. She swung herself over the edge and sat up to look around. As she looked around she nearly screamed. Actually, come to think of it...she did scream.

"Aaargh! Okay, I officially declare that I have been drugged! What the fuck is this? Some fucked up alternate universe!" she yelled. "I hate you, you fucked up cat you!"

She thought for a moment. "I know! It was the cat! The cat is some freak of a druglords pet and he put the cat in the well to draw me in then put some sort of drug on the cats fur so when i breathed in I went on an extremely fucked up acid trip! YES that's it! That's my theory and I'm sticking to it."

She thought again. "Of course, there's always the possiblity that this really is some alternate universe...nah I think my evil cat druglord theory is more believable. Hmm...maybe if I go back down the well and hit my head hard enough I'll come out of this trip. Worth a try."

SO, Mitsukai jumped back into the well, into the abyss and landed again on the other side. 'HA, I'm a genius! Even when I'm high!'

She climbed out of the well, leaving the cat in there, and made her way to school, which she was sure she was late for. She ran down the street toward the school. As she turned a corner she was cut off by someone coming out of the forest. Startled she screamed and skidded to a halt, successfully falling on her ass for the millionth time that day. 'I'm gonna have one nasty bruise...I'm not gonna be able to walk by the end of today. Why? Why did I have to be human today?'

A movement above her caught her attention and she looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her. She expected him to be at school already. What was he doing? Maybe he too was late.

"Mitsukai?"

"Yupp. Fancy meeting you here, Sasuke," replied Mitsukai.

Sasuke offered her a hand and she took it allowing him to help her up. She wiped off her school uniform and glanced up at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school already?" said Mitsukai.

"I woke up late, besides I don't think I've been on time for a class since the beginning of junior high. But you, I could ask you the same question," answered Sasuke.

"It was the stupid, evil, cat druglords fault," she growled.

"Cat druglord?"

"Stupid and evil cat druglord," Mitsukai corrected him. "Don't ask, it's my theory and I'm sticking to it."

"Are you on drugs?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Mitsukai glared at him. "NO...well...at least I don't think so."

"Oh-kaaay. Well then, as long as your not disoriented, race you to the school," challenged Sasuke.

With a last smirk he took off toward the school. Mitsukai stood for a moment in a sort of daze then yelled and ran after him laughing. She almost caught up to him once but then he just sped up and beat her anyway.

**At Lunch at the Big Tree**

Inukuro, Mitsukai, Sayuri, Kotaro, and Akio sat outside by their big tree and two picnic tables. Mituskai sat on one of the lower branches of the big japanese maple tree. Akio sat at the base of the tree, Sayuri (whom, as Mitsukai earlier in Math class discovered, was Akio's girlfriend) cuddled up beside him. Kotaro and Inukuro sat at one of the picnic tables. They chatted for a while waiting for the others to come out of Drama class. About half way through lunch they came out. Sasuke and Kenji also took places in the tree, perching themselves on either side of Mitsukai. Kage, Chie, and Naomi sat at the second picnic table, and Takeo and Fumio sat on the ground.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Mitsukai as Sasuke and Kenji swung up onto the tree branch next to her.

"Stupid Inomoto-sensei, she always keeps us late. This time it was because she wants to put on a new production," said Fumio.

"Ooo! What about?" asked Sayuri.

"Sayuri's the actress of the group," explained Kenji.

"I ono, somethin' to do with the warring states era. It's about some myth about some demons or something and a princess or something and some more demons or something. The stuff Inomoto-sensei comes up with is weird," said Fumio.

Mitsukai smirked.

"Oh, I'm going to try out!" announced Sayuri, which came as no surprise to the rest of the group.

Chie and Naomi rose their hands as if in class and announced at the same time that they too were going to try out. Then they turned on Mitsukai. Who had a somewhat scared look. Were they going to drag her into it too?

"Mitsukai should do it, too!" said Chie.

"Come on Kai. What do you say?" said Naomi.

Mitsukai looked at the girls who all had pathetic, but extremely persuasive puppy eyes. Mitsukai sighed and gave into them.

"What the hell? Can't see the harm in humouring you guys," said Mitsukai.

"You can't?" asked Sasuke. He smirked. "Maybe you are on drugs."

"Hey!" Mitsukai yelled and smacked him playfully. "That's top secret mister."

"What's top secret?" asked Kotaro.

"Mitsukai does drugs," stated Sasuke plainly but everyone could tell he was just joking around and that Mitsukai didn't actually do drugs.

"Really?"

"Where does she get them?"

"Do you get them from Bob? Bob's got some pretty good stuff."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Bob for a while. Did he get hurt in another gang fight?"

"I don't know, I heard on the news that there was a drug bust the other day. Maybe he got arrested."

"No, he's too smart."

"I don't know, there've been smarter."

"True, but I still think he's too smart to get arrested, unless he was on a trip or something at the time. Hey maybe he thought he was James Bond again and got away."

Mitsukai was now looking at the guys like they had all of a sudden grown five heads, not just two, FIVE! Were these guys crazy? Or serious?...actually if they were serious they'd be crazy. The guys laughed at Mitsukai's look. Kenji nearly fell out of the tree.

"You guys are seriously messed up," said Mitsukai.

With that said, she pushed Kenji right out of the tree. When he hit the ground he was still laughing hysterically. Now Sasuke was laughing hysterically too, whereas before he had only been smirking. Mitsukai glared at him and pushed him out of the tree as well. Not before stealing the remainder of his sandwich though.

The bell rang and Mitsukai leaped gracefully from the tree landing between the two idiots laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Assholes," she muttered as she walked past them with the others toward the school entrance.

**After School Two Weeks Later. **

Mitsukai walked past the burnt shrine by herself. She was walking home from her first practice for the play. Sayuri, Chie, Naomi, and Mitsukai had all gotten parts. Mitsukai, surprisingly got the part of the princess. The guys had nearly died of shock. Their precious, violent, sarcastic, drug doing (lol, not really) Mitsukai was playing the role of a kind, peaceful, but strong princess. ? What was up with that? Sayuri had been extremely jealous at first but was satisfied when she got the almost equally important role of a demon exterminator and the princesses right hand woman. Her jealousy lived the long life of a total of two minutes.

Mitsukai glanced over at the well and steered as far away as she could from it. No more evil cat druglords for her. She stared at the well for a moment. Suddenly she saw the shadow of someone. It crept toward the well, not seeming to notice Mitsukai. When it reached the well it jumped in. Mitsukai gasped when she saw a strong blue aura come out of the well as the person disappeared into it.

'Aaaaah!' she thought.

"This whole place is contaminated!" she added out loud and ran into the park and to the apartment complex.

**A/N – well that was one messed up chapter...very entertaining though...hmmm. Anyway, hope u enjoyed.! and don't forget to REVIEW! or i'll send my evil cat druglord after u! Not that i do drugs at all! that's BAD drugs are bad u got that? Lol sry i'm extremely hyper. I get that way sometiems. Lol**

**w w w . g 2 l u v z m e . p i c z o . c o m has links to all of my fanfictions and other stories that i've written.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Back Through the Well

**disclaimer: u wish... okay okay don't sue me, i don't own inuyasha.**

**WOW! this is the fastest i've ever updated! (clap clap) YAY me!**

**Thanx SOOOO much to my BFF and editor Robin for spending like two whole hours helping me with this chapter. So thanx again robin! Ure the best! Luvz ya**

**oh and forgive me, i don't know much about how sesshoumaru acts so if he seems a little off in this chappie that's why**

**Chapter 15**

**Back Through the Well **

**Two Months Later, After Party of Show thingy...yeaaa**

Mitsukai and Sayuri, who had arrived together at the cast after party, entered the room. It seemed like they were the last to arrive and when they entered the room everyone cheered loudly. Their friends, all ten of them, rushed forward to take the two girls in a huge group hug. Everyone congratulated Mitsukai, Sayuri, Naomi, and Chie on a job well done, then the party started again. All of the cast were still wearing their costumes from the last act. Which meant Mitsukai had to go around all night wearing a big traditional, elaborate, kimono with all of the layers, also some extra ones underneath that was her demon exterminator costume that she still wore because of the need for a quick costume change. She soon became very hot but ignored it as she was having to much fun with everyone and didn't really feel like taking the time to undo the long obi and take off the outer layer of the kimono. So she just lived with it. It was her human time again, the very beinning, so she was lucky she didn't have to waste energy on putting up a concealing spell.

Mitsukai finally had enough of the hot lights and the heavy kimono. She excused herself from talking to Kage, Takeo, and Chie, and went outside. The cool night breeze felt good in her hair. She stood for a moment just enjoying the breeze. Then she looked down at the necklace that hung around her neck. She had found it about a week ago in the storage room along with a few other ancient looking artifacts but Mitsukai couldn't resist the necklace. It was pretty short, ending at her collar bone. There were three diamond shaped jewels attached to the necklace each seperated by a sort of tooth shaped stone. It was simple, but beautiful and gave off a faint pink glow.

Mitsukai averted her attention to her surroundings then. The sun was just beginning to set. The cherry blossoms were almost all gone, it being the end of the cherry blossom season and all. She was standing outside her uncle's apartment complex, in front of the entrance to the park. Eyeing the entrance to the park she decided to go for a bit of a walk.

It was a bit difficult to walk in the heavy kimono but she managed. She walked along the path and after a very peaceful walk through the park she found herself at the old burnt shrine. She hadn't really walked past it in about a week because Kagome had to drive her to early practices in the morning and had to pick her up after school because of late practices. Mitsukai had given up on the whole "stupid, evil, cat druglord" idea, deciding it was stupid and that she had probably just hit her head. She smirked at the thought as she stared at the well and laughed. '_Stupid Kenji, always having to make sense out of things._'

Mitsukai took a step toward the well. She paused for a moment, thinking that she had just felt a slight pulse from it. When nothing came again she walked the rest of the way toward it and sat down on the ledge. She sat there quietly by herself and watched the sunset. It soon turned dark but the pink shade around her didn't disappear. Puzzled she looked around. She gasped when she saw that the lights were coming from well. Then she growled slightly. '_I knew I was right about this place being contaminated by drugs. This is fucked up,_' she thought. She stared at the lights that seemed to dance and put her into some kind of trance. Suddenly Mitsukai fell. She fell into the dark awaiting abyss that swallowed her.

She hit the ground, this time softly. She looked up at the sky. She couldn't tell the difference between her world and the "alternate universe". It was dark, but she did notice that the stars were brighter. She looked around her but could hardly see her own hand in front of her. How was she supposed to climb out now? And the elaborate hairstyle on her head was starting to feel extremely heavy, even though a few tendrals had fallen out. She huffed. '_Well this just sucks_,' she thought. She looked up. She could just barely see some vines and foot holds and the top of the well. She grabbed one of the vines and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. '_It's worth a try._'

A few moments, and surprisingly no falls later, she heaved herself over the edge of the well. She plopped herself down beside the well and leaned against it. She sighed, it was difficult to climb when she was human, nevermind the extra weight of the kimono.

She looked around. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything but she did notice the trees all around her, which (to Mitsukai's dismay) meant that she was in the "alternate universe". She sighed, frustrated. What the hell was going on! She stood up. She looked around again. '_Stupid human vision. It's like I'm blind,_' she thought. She started walking away from the well. She made it to the edge of the forest when she heard noises behind her, back in the meadow. She turned quickly and looked around. There on the other side of the meadow at the tree line was a pair of large yellow eyes. She gasped and stepped back nearly tripping over a tree root. She was about to turn and run when she heard a whimper of pain. She turned again, slowly, and saw that the large demon was in pain. She took a step out of the forest toward the meadow and toward the demon. There was something about the eyes that seemed familiar. She walked toward the demon cautiously. The demon made no move to run, only followed Mitsukai with it's large yellow eyes. Soon Mitsukai was only a few feet away. She paused. The demon took a step forward into the meadow. Its' gaze finally left Mitsukai to look aroud warily at the meadow.

The demon was quite big. Much bigger than Inutaisho's demon form. But Inutaisho's true form was much much bigger, she knew. This one was about half the size of Inutaisho's true form yet still about twice as big as his usual form that he took when around people other than the family. Mitsukai and the demon stared at each other for a moment. The demon seemed to be trying to tell her that it was boss, that Mitsukai was trespassing on it's space. But Mitsukai didn't really make much of this. She didn't really care if this was the demon's territory, she wasn't going to be scared off by some demon. The demon gave her a bit of a surprised look, seeming to raise it's eyebrow at her, but keeping his expression stoic. Mitsukai looked it right in the eye practically screaming at it with out actually screaming or even speaking that she wasn't afraid of it. They stood like that for what seemed like a while.

Then, the demon did something that shocked Mitsukai to no end. She watched, wide eyed, as the demon turned into something, well someone, Mitsukai really wasn't expecting to see in her "alternate universe". Sesshoumaru, a little bit younger looking Sesshoumaru. She gasped.

"Se...Sess...Sesshoumaru?" she stuttered.

The man gave her a confused, yet still somehow stoic, expression.

"I don't believe I know you wench," said Sesshoumaru, emotionlessly.

"Che, typical, 'wench'," muttered Mitsukai. "Yepp, definitely him."

Back at home Sesshoumaru...well mostly Kenji... but Sesshoumaru too, called her and her mother wench all the time. He said it was some sort of old habit and Kagome would nod in understanding.

"Definitely who? What are you muttering to yourself about wench?" he asked.

Mitsukai shook her head.

"Nothing."

"You're annoying wench."

Mitsukai nodded and shrugged. "Yepp, that's why people love me."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again. Looking her up and down. Mitsukai watched him impatiently.

"Are you finished staring yet?" she asked. '_Hmm, I surprise myself. Here I am in and alternate universe and I'm totally standing up to this younger version of Sesshoumaru who looks like he's about to kill me if I make one more smart remark or talk back at him. Ha. Let's test that theory._'

"You look familiar," he said.

"Ding, ding, ding! Right! You win...nothing!" she exclaimed.

"You better watch it wench. No one talks like that to this Sesshoumaru. I don't know why I"m not killing you right now."

"'Cause you love me!"

Mitsukai sighed at Sesshoumaru's expressionless...umm...expression.

"Neeeevermind."

Mitsukai plopped herself on the grass and smoothed out her kimono then crossed her arms and stared up at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mitsukai looked to her side then looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Umm...sitting."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"You're annoying."

"Yeaaa, yea, where have I heard that before?"

Just then there was a yell from the woods and a guy, about 19 years old, appeared in the meadow. Mitsukai stared at him for a moment, taking in the red hakama and haori, the silver hair, and golden eyes, oh and we can't forget the dog ears! (she can see again! Yay). She then noticed the weapon he held.

"Is that a fang?" she thought aloud.

"Keh, what is it to you? Wench," the guy said.

"Bastard."

The guy's dog ears twitched.

"What?"

"Oh, do you not like being called that? I'm sorry...asshole," said Mitsukai.

'_Does she want to die?_' thought Sesshoumaru. '_I knew humans were stupid, but i never thought they were this stupid._'

The guy growled dangerously.

"Would you like to repeat that?" he asked threateningly. He held up his sword, ready to attack.

"Okay, sure since your offering...asshole."

Mitsukai gave a cocky grin.

"Bitch! What is wrong with you?"

This time it was Sesshoumaru. Mitsukai glanced over at him. It seemed like the first time the guy seemed to notice him too since he started bickering with Mitsukai.

"Out of the way wench if you know what's good for you," said the guy.

"Okay," said Mitsukai and stood up and walked out of the way of the guy and Sesshoumaru.

The guy raised the fang-sword above his head and brought it down, yelling, "Wind Scar!"

Mitsukai watched in horror as the attack sped toward Sesshoumaru. She had to do something. Sure Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have a clue who she was and was being an ass, but he was still her uncle. Mitsukai got up and ran at the guy. Before he could react Mitsukai tackled him the ground and started hitting him, though it didn't seem to affect him much and her punches were pathetic with her being human and all. She looked down at the pissed looking demon and slowly got off of him. She stood up and took a step back.

"Aawwwh shit," she cursed. Then turned and ran as quickly as she could, which wasn't fast enough as a stupid human.

The guy, who Mitsukai now decided was a hanyou, quickly caught up to Mitsukai and ran ahead of her to cut her off. Mitsukai yelped and skidded to a stop, falling on her butt. The hanyou grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up so that she was looking right in his eyes. Her eyes widened. Now was the time to admit...she was scared shitless. She fought against his grip for a while before giving up and glaring at the hanyou who glared back.

Suddenly the hanyou's eyes widened with a look a recognition. He dropped Mitsukai on the ground and just stared at her. Mitsukai rubbed her wrist and glared daggers at the hanyou. Her glare turned to a look of confusion at the look in the hanyou's eyes. She looked around then back at the hanyou.

"Ka...Kagome," he stuttered.

Mitsukai was quite taken aback. This hanyou somehow knew her mother. This was all too weird. She stood up. She always got annoyed when people said how much she looked like her mother, but to actually mistake her for her mother...grrr. She took a step toward the hanyou and poked him in the chest.

"I don't know who you are, but I know who I am and I am NOT Kagome!" she exclaimed. With that she stalked off toward the forest. Suddenly the hanyou appeared in front of her. Startled she stumbled back a few steps, this tiem not falling though.

"Stop doing that!"

The hanyou sniffed the air. He gave Mitsukai a strange look.

"You aren't Kagome," he said plainly.

"Good job! Someone give sherlock here the detective of the year award!"

The hanyou looked at her confused, obviously having no clue what she was talking about. She sighed loudly.

"Ugh, nevermind."

With that she stalked off into the forest. Leaving the hanyou, and meadow and well behind.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stared at the back of the retreating person. What the hell had just happened? It was just like when Kagome had first come to this time...escept this girl was even more pissed to be mistaken for someone else, and somehow Inuyasha already knew that it wasn't her. He sighed and turned. He walked back to the place where he had left Tetsusaiga's sheath, which had dropped when the girl was attacking him. As he bent down to pick up the sheath he noticed something shimmer in the moonlight. It was a neclace...a very familiar one at that.

He stared at it for a while before something hit him like a rock...or one of Kagome's 'sits'. This necklace had belonged to Kagome. He remembered it, she had made it out of the shikon jewel shards so that she wouldn't lose them. (that and cuz it looked good). How did it end up in the hands of this girl. She looked like she was from this era. Didn't look like she was from Kagome's era. She looked like Kagome yes, but she didn't smell like her. Something didn't make sense. Actually ntohing made sense. Another thing, why was she protecting Sesshoumaru and fighting me?

Contemplating these things Inuyasha headed back to the exterminator village. He felt like visiting Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

He arrived at the exterminator village late the next morning. It was nearly lunch when he arrived. The gate keepers, being familiar with Inuyasha allowed him in immediately. Inuyasha wandered through the gates and through the now growing town to the main house, Sango's and Miroku's house.

The village had grown greatly during the past 15 years since beign built. It was now a fair sized villages with many families. It was well protected and had a great reputation. Sango and Miroku had done well.

They had a family of three children now. They had two boys, Yukio and Sanosuke, and a girl, Sae. Yukio was the eldest, 15 years old. Sanosuke was 10 years old and Sae was only a year old.

Sango spotted Inuyasha enter the village. She called out to him but he didn't seem to hear, or if he did he paid no attention. He was staring at something in his hand. Sango picked up Sae, who was playing in the grass next to her and stood up to greet Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's been a while, almost a month," she said.

Inuyasha finally looked up at her and nodded. Sango looked down at what Inuyasha was holding in his hand. It was a necklace.

"Inuyasha, what is that?"

"It's a necklace...Kagome's necklace," Inuyasha replied.

Sango gasped.

**Back to Mitsukai, Wandering Cluelessly Around the Feudal Era**

It was dark, Mitsukai was in a strange not to mention extremely creepy forest. She hadn't wandered far from the meadow. She looked behind her. She couldn't see the meadow, but she had a good sense of direction and new her way. She decided that the hanyou from earlier was proabably gone and that the well was her ticket out of this strange place. So, she turned around and headed back toward the well meadow. A few minutes later she arrived in the now empty meadow. No hanyous or Sesshoumarus in sight. Mitsukai sighed and ran to the well and practically threw herself head first into it...but didn't thinking better of it and climbed over the normal way, if climbing into a well was normal at all.

She was engulfed again by abyss and was almost comforted by the now all too familiar darkness. She was going home, to the normal world.

She landed on the other side and climbed out of the well. Just as she was about to heave herself out she heard voices calling her name. Then her mother, Inukuro, Sasuke, and Kenji appeared. Kagome gasped. First when she saw the well and goshinboku, then again when she noticed that her daughter was climbing out of the well. She rushed over and helped Mitsukai out of the well.

"Mitsukai! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"I just went for a walk," answered Mitsukai as if she really had just gone for a walk and not to different world.

"You've been gone for an hour!" said Kagome.

"I have? Wow, I just stopped to think for a while. I guess I started to fall asleep while sitting on the edge of this well and fell in," lied Mitsukai.

Kagome sighed in relief, although it was also kind of disappointed.

"Well, lets get you back to the apartment, the party's over," said Kagome.

**Back at the Apartment**

Mitsukai quickly changed into something much more comfortable: Pajamas. Then she went back downstairs to the living room to say good bye to her friends who were all still there. She skipped down the stairs and over to the couch where half of the gang was sitting watching a comedy show on TV. Mitsukai flopped down onto the couch between Sasuke and Kotaro. She glanced at Kotaro and inched closer to Sasuke. Soon she was practically on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mistukai said glancing away from the TV to Sasuke, a bit of a confused look. Then she registered what he had just said and smiled. "I'm keeping my distance."

Sasuke raised an eye brow at her. Mitsukai laughed.

"I'm keeping my distance from Kotaro," she explained.

"Hey!" said Kotaro.

Mitsukai stuck her tongue out at Kotaro. Suddenly the TV flickered off and the group of teenagers protested.

"HEY! What?"

"It's 10:00," said Kagome. She had the remote in her hands. "You have school tomorrow, time to go home."

The teenagers protested but lost the battle and soon Mitsukai and Inukuro were saying bye to the gang then stalking off to their rooms to go to bed...actually to do unfinished homework...then go to bed.

**A/N – done... read and review! other than that i don't have much to say... so BYEZ luvzya**

**kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**


	17. Just Like Kagome

**disclaimer: don't own inuyasha**

**wow, i've updated like a lot, guess i'm trying to make up for not updating in the three months. **

**Thanx to reviewers, and on with the story. **

**Oh and Midorime and Emi come in during this chapter. So now there's like...well a lot of them...anyway... oh and i know that kaede should probably be dead by now but whatever she's alive.**

**Chapter 16**

**Just Like Kagome**

Mitsukai woke bright and early the following day. No one else was up, so she started making herself breakfast. As she waited for her PopTart to pop she glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw what time it was. It was six-thirty in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise. Mitsukai jumped when her PopTart popped and as she grabbed it she burnt her finger. She growled. She hadn't been up for 15 minutes and she was already having a rough day. She figured she was stressed out from the confusion of the night before. Who wouldn't be after traveling through an ancient well to an 'alternate universe'? She took a bite out of her PopTart and flopped down onto the couch. She stared at the TV for a moment but decided against turning it on, she didn't want to wake anyone else up. '_Besides there can't be anything good on at this time anyway,_' she thought.

She finished her PopTart then walked over to the window to gaze out over the park. She could see the big tree at the shrine on the other side of the park. She soon found herself skipping up her stairs to her. She went into her closet and picked out some clothes to wear. She picked out a comfortable pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt that ended just beneath her belly button. Then she headed to the washroom and locked both doors. She didn't bother showering right away if she was going to be walking. She'd do that when she came home. She grabbed a brush from her drawer then started to brush out her hair. She took the stud earings that she wore to bed (otherwise the ones she normally wore would tangle with her hair) out. She contemplated putting her other ones in but decided not to. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail then looked at herself in her mirror. Definitely not perfect, she wasn't wearing any make-up or earings, so she looked a bit different. But sometimes she liked the simple look, this was one of those times. She nodded then quickly brushed her teeth.

Soon she was downstairs in the lobby heading out the doors. She had grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from the closet in the front hall and was glad she did because it was quite chilly out that morning. Mitsukai shivered and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked through the park not really caring where she was going. Every once in a while she would stop to look at something or admire some flowers or something. She kept to the main path which wound it's way through the park. Mitsukai eventually found herself at the burnt shrine. She looked around for a moment wondering how she ended up there. She shrugged and walked towards the well. She stared at it for a moment making sure it wouldn't do anything weird then knelt down beside it. She crossed her arms, resting them on the ledge of the well, then rested her head on her arms. She peered down into the well. She half expected some lights or darkness to swallow her and take her back to that place but she only saw the bottom. She sighed.

She stayed like that for who knows how long. It must have been at least fifteen minutes of just staring into the well. Every once in a while she would sigh or shift a bit to make herself more comfortable. Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat to make their presence clear startled her and she spun around to look at the person who had interupted her thoughts.

It was Sasuke.

Mitsukai sighed in relief. '_What is he doing here this early in the morning? Geez, he nearly gave me a heart attack,_' she thought.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

Mitsukai turned around and looked back at the well.

"Thinking," she replied. "What are _you _doing here?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Once he seemed content with her answer he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Thinking," he answered with a smirk. "I come here every morning."

Mitsukai nodded in understanding. "Yea, seems like the kind of place that is good for thinking."

She smiled and glanced at Sasuke who was also smiling. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Mitsukai stood. She stretched her hands above her head then turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna head home," she announced. "I never told Mom where I was going. She's probably freaking out right about now. Besides I'm hungry."

"Don't look at me, I have no food for you to steal today," he said.

Mitsukai laughed. Almost everyday Mitsukai stole something from either Sasuke's or Naomi's lunch (Naomi always had the best food and she just liked stealing from Sasuke), usually Sasuke's because he and Kenji always sat beside Mitsukai in the tree.

"Wanna come back to my place? Get something to eat? Everyone else should be up by now," she offered.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. Besides Dad and Ai are gone and Makoto doesn't know how to cook, so if I go back there I'll be stuck eating like Mac and cheese for breakfast," said Sasuke.

"Mac and cheese isn't so bad," said Mitsukai.

"It is when Makoto makes it," Sasuke said and shuddered.

**Back at the Apartment**

As the two walked through the lobby of the apartment complex/hotel (it's a hotel now too) they ran into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at them for a moment for running through the lobby.

"Oops, sorry..." said Mitsukai.

A flashback of the night before came back to her and she tried her best to contain her laughter. Now both Sasuke and Sesshoumaru were staring at her weirdly. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. The look on Sesshoumaru's face when she started laughing was just like the one he had been giving her back in the 'alternate world'.

"What's so funny, wench?" he asked.

Mitsukai started laughing even harder.

"Aha, that," Mitsukai replied, referring to him calling her a wench.

"Oh-kaaay, let's go Kai," said Sasuke.

They walked away from Sesshoumaru to the elevator. Mitsukai's laughter had died down to giggling.

"I'm sorry," she said still giggling. "It's just I had this really really weird dream about Sesshoumaru last night and he kept calling me wench and stuff and I kept talking back to him and he looked like he was about to kill me. HA, it was sooo weird."

They arrived at Mitsukai's apartment and Mitsukai put her key in and opened the elevator doors. Just as Mitsukai had predicted earlier, Kagome was pacing the living room ranting about how Mitsukai kept disappearing. Meanwhile Inukuro sat at the kitchen counter eating, pretending to care what Kagome was talking about. When Mitsukai and Sasuke entered she didn't even notice. Mituskai giggled. She put her finger to her mouth to motion for Sasuke to be quiet. They snuck past Kagome and joined Inukuro at the counter. Inukuro just waved at them then continued eating. So as they ate they had entertainment.

It wasn't until Kenji and Naomi came to pick Inukuro and Mitsukai up for school that Kagome realized the Mitsukai was there the whole time and the teens had to run to escape Kagome's wrath. The five of them laughed as they walked through the park up until they arrived at school. The rest of the group stared at them like they were maniacs including two new faces. Kenji finally noticed them.

"Oh, hey, you guys, this is Midorime and Emi," he said.

"Hey," said Mitsukai and Inukuro.

**Lunch**

"Okay meet you all at the festival grounds in an hour," said Mitsukai.

The whole school had gotten the afternoon off because of a festival going on that day. When at home Mitsukai changed quickly into her spring yukata. The yukata was simple but pretty. It was yellow with flower designs in other warm colours. (okay gay description but i didn't know how to explain it).

(i give up on this so i'm gonna skip this part)

**At the Festival**

Mitsukai ran to meet up with her friends when she spotted them in the crowd. She stopped beside Midorime. Soon the others came and almost the whole gang was there. Everyone except Sasuke. Mitsukai noticed this. She looked around.

"Hey guys, where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"He had another one of those things that he had to do," said Kage.

"Wow, really, he hasn't had to disappear mysteriously like that since...well since that night we met Mitsukai and Inukuro," said Naomi.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up," said Mitsukai.

"Meh," said Emi. "Let's go, we're wasting precious out of school time!"

The others agreed and went to look for something to do.

Later that evening Mitsukai walked home alone. She didn't feel so well and told the others she was heading home early. But she didn't go home. Instead she went to the well to think. As she sat beside the well she suddenly noticed that something was wrong. The weight around her neck from the necklace was gone. She felt her neck, the necklace was gone. She hadn't even realized it all day. She looked around frantically as if it would be somewhere on the ground around her, but it wasn't. Then she remembered the fight with the hanyou. He had torn the necklace off her neck. She looked at the well. She had to go back. That necklace was her mothers and Kagome would probably kill her if she found out she had lost it.

So without another thought she jumped over the edge of the well into the portal.

**In the 'Alternate Universe'**

Mitsukai stood in the middle of the meadow and looked around. '_Now what?_' she thought. '_Guess I wander around aimlessly until I find him._'

So that's what she did. She wandered around aimlessly looking for the hanyou. After what she was sure was probably an hour walking she came upon a village. She approached a man bringing in some rice from the fields.

"Yo, umm, person!" she called. The man turned around. "Yeah, you. Do you know anything about a hanyou around these parts? 'Cause I'm a little lost and I kinda need something that he has. SO do you know him? Long silver hair, big ass sword, dog ears?"

"You must mean Inuyasha," said the man.

"Sure whatever you say, yeah Inuyasha seems like a name that guy would have. So?" said Mitsukai.

"Why?"

"'Cause," replied Mitsukai.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"'Cause he's got something of mine! I need it back or my Mom'll kill me!" said Mitsukai. "There, happy?"

"You look familiar..." the man said.

"Hmm, lemme guess, Kagome?" said Mitsukai.

"You...?...The priestess has returned?" the man said hopefully.

"Oh, yea, sure whatever, yepp that's me ...priestess," she glanced at the man. He was actually taking her seriously. '_Okay that's pathetic it seems almost mean to tell him I'm this Kagome_.' She sighed. "NO you nitwit! Now can you tell me where this Inuyasha dude is?"

"He doesn't come here often anymore. He's seen a lot at the exterminator village though," the man said.

"Okay, and where's this village," asked Mitsukai.

"That way, just follow that road it's about a day's walk," said the man pointing to the road.

"Yea...I don't really have a day and it's getting dark," said Mitsukai.

"Lady Kaede might let you stay for the night. She lives just over there," the man replied, pointing this time to a hut.

"Great, umm thanks," Mitsukai said and headed off to the hut.

When she arrived at the hut she pushed aside the bamboo door flap and stepped inside.

"Hello? Lady Kaede? Is anyone here?" She looked around at the hut. It was emtpy.

"Looking for me, child?" came a voice from behind her.

Mitsukai yelped and jumped a foot in the air. She spun around to watch as an extremely old woman walked into the hut carrying a basket of herbs.

"Are you Lady Kaede?"

"Indeed I am," said the woman.

She sat down beside a dug out and started a fire. Then she looked up at Mitsukai and nearly died of a heart attack.

"Ka-kagome?"

Mitsukai sighed, usually she'd snap and start making smart remarks, but she respected her elderly elders.

"Sorry to disappoint you lady but I'm not her," said Mitsukai.

Kaede studied her for a moment then sighed. "I guess not. Well then, what is your name child? And what would you like?"

"My name is Mitsukai. I need somewhere to stay for the night," explained Mitsukai.

Kaede nodded. "Ye can stay here tonight. Now would ye mind helping me make dinner."

Mitsukai sat down across from the old woman and started helping her make a stew. During dinner Mitsukai hardly touched her food. Kaede noticed this.

"What is wrong child?" she asked.

Mitsukai looked up at her and faked a smile. "Nothing, I'm just foreign to this area. That's all."

Kaede studied Mitsukai for a long moment. "That's not all, is it?" she said.

Mitsukai sighed and set down her bowl. She looked up at Kaede again. She thought for a moment before she spoke. "No, but I'd rather not talk about the rest of it."

"Then we'll talk about something else. Where are ye heading?"

"I need to find Inuyasha," said Mitsukai quietly. She didn't bother telling the woman that he was a hanyou because she had a feeling she already knew.

"Inuyasha? Why would you be looking for him?"

"He has something of mine. A necklace. I didn't even notice it was gone until a few hours ago. You see I sort of picked a fight with him last night and then he thought I was Kagome so I got all mad at him and stormed off, completely forgetting about the necklace," explained Mitsukai.

"Hmm, I see. Inuyasha now inhabits the area around the exterminator village. I'll lend ye a horse," said Kaede. "Ye can leave in the morning if ye wish."

"Thank you."

**Next Day Around Early Evening**

Mitsukai stared up at the tall wall that surrounded the village she had just come up to. The horse she was riding stomped it's foot. Subconciously she stroked it's mane.

"Who goes there?" (lol, sry) came a voice from above her.

Mitsukai looked up. There she saw a man, in his mid thirties, looking over the edge of the wall. He looked like some sort of monk or something. He wore purple robes and held a tall staff. Mitsukai without even thinking said, "Kagome."

'_Okay that was sorta stupid, but smart too. I look like her and if i said my real name they might not let me in. So this works,_' she thought.

The man's eyes widened and he yelled for the gates to be opened. Mitsukai cheered mentally and rode into through the opening gate. The gates closed behind her and she dismounted her horse. The monk from before ran to her. To Mitsukai's surprise and annoyance, the man hugged her.

"Kagome, is that really you?" he said, still hugging her.

"Che no!" said Mitsukai pushing him off of her. "And don't ever hug me again, that just totally freaked me out."

The monk stared at her. "But-"

"Yea I know I look just like her. Look I need to see Inuyasha. Lady Kaede said I could find him here," explained Mitsukai.

"Lady Kaede sent you?" asked the monk.

"Yea, sort of."

"What's going on?" came a gruff voice.

The monk sighed. "That would be him now."

Sure enough Inuyasha came into view. He spotted Mitsukai and paused.

"Oh its you," he said.

Mitsukai growled. She stomped up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Yes it's me! And I want my necklace back!" demanded Mitsukai, she poked his chest again.

----------------------------

Miroku sighed as he watched this girl that looked like Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. 'Just like it used to be...just with a different Kagome,' he thought.

Sango arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Umm...I don't really know," admitted Miroku.

Sango saw Inuyasha fighting with a girl now. The girl turned slightly and Sango gasped. The girl looked just like Kagome.

"Is- is that...Kagome?" she gasped.

She looked at Miroku who shook his head.

"No, but isn't she just like her though," he said.

The girl obviously heard him because she spun around to face Miroku and Sango now.

"I. Am. NOT. Kagome! And I am not like Kagome! No resemblance at all!" she exclaimed. She turned back to face Inuyasha. "And I'm still want my necklace!"

Sango stepped into the conversation. "You mean Kagome's necklace?"

--------------------------------

Mitsukai almost snapped at hearing her mothers name again. This was all WAY too freakishly coincidental for her liking. "Yeah, whatever. Look I need it back or my mother will kill me. Really you've never met her, she'll kill me...actually the way your talking it's like you have met her...but that's beside the point. Look I'm gonna do something I've never down before. I'm gonna say please! PLEASE! I'm too young to die!"

The three adults all sweat dropped. This was all just a little weird.

The woman, who had arrived just a few moments ago, stepped toward Mitsukai.

"I've got the necklace at our house. Follow me I'll get it for you," said the woman.

Mitsukai smirked and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha who growled dangerously. Mitsukai followed the woman through the main street to what looked like the main house. She noticed that there was a guy about her own age practising with a katana nearby. She guessed it was the woman's son. Sure enough...

"That's my son, Yukio. By the way, my name is Sango," said the woman. "So, you've made it clear that you are not Kagome, then who are you?"

"My name's Mitsukai."

"Mitsukai, that's a pretty name."

Mitsukai just nodded. So, Sango Sango continued.

"I'm sorry for Inuyasha's behaviour. He's always like that. He can be really nice though," said Sango. "Can you wait right here, I'll get your necklace."

Mitsukai nodded. She liked this woman, even if she had mistaken her for Kagome at first, but everyone did so she couldn't blame them. She looked around the room. Her eyes fell on a baby in a crib. She walked over to it and knelt down beside it too look at the baby.

She heard Sango enter the room and turned around.

"That's my daughter, Sae," said Sango.

"How many kids do you have?" asked Mitsukai.

Sango laughed. "Three. Here's your necklace."

Sango opened the box and pulled out the jewel shard necklace. She handed it to Mitsukai who studied it for a while, making sure it was the real thing. It was. She smiled and put it on.

"You look tired. You should stay here tonight."

"With Inuyasha around, I don't think so," said Mitsukai.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry he usually goes out at night."

"Oh yea, I know about that. He goes after Sesshoumaru?" said Mitsukai.

"You know about Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, he's my...oh nevermind," said Mitsukai.

**A/N – chapter 16 done. Wow that's like three chapters this week. YAYA**

**kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**

next time **Chapter 17 – A new enemy? **The village is attacked by a swarm of demons. At first they think it's naraku but it isn't it's a new enemy, a full demon. Who is this enemy? Mitsukai's confused. What the hell is going on and where is she. She returns to her own time.

**I cnat spell – looks like u can spell fine to me, and thanks!**


	18. Demon You Know or Demon You Don't

**disclaimer: i don't own it...i do however own a crap load of homework. Anyone want to trade?**

**thanx to all reviewers! I luvzya all! lol a special thanx to the razzle-bear, lol luvd the review. I feel special, tee hee hee. YAY lol.**

**okie, i'm sry to all those ppl who liked my "insanely perfect" chapters, but this one is going to be a bit more serious. k.**

**Chapter 17**

**Devil You Know, or Devil You Don't**

Mitsukai stirred restlessly in her sleep. The expression on her face suggested that she was having a nightmare. She was dreaming that she was falling, falling into a dark abyss. Then, suddenly, she stopped falling. There were bright lights then she was standing in a clear, serene meadow. The meadow was peaceful, but Mitsukai felt tense. Something didn't feel right. Then Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and they started fighting and bickering. Suddenly Mitsukai turned into her mother. People swarmed her, chanting Kagome's name. They began poking and shoving her. She felt like she was spinning out of control. Faces flashed before her: her friends (Kenji, Sasuke, Naomi, Midorime, Fumio, Kotaro, Akio, Sayuri, Chie, Takeo, Kage, Emi), Inukuro, random faces from her own time such as teachers and peers, then Inuyasha, Kaede, the man from the rice field, Sango, Miroku, Sae, Yukio, Sanosuke. Mitsukai-Kagome screamed. Then...she woke up.

Mitsukai sat up on her bedmat, her breaths coming in short gasps. Her eyes were wide with the confusion of the events of her dream. She sat for a moment breathing hard, in a sort of dazed state. It took a moment for her breathing to slow down to normal. Finally, she sighed.

"Phew, only a dream."

She looked around and the look of confusion and panic crossed her face again. Where the hell was she? The room was dark, yet the feeling of it wasn't that of her own at home in Tokyo. It smelt different, looked different. The floor was wood, not carpeted. The walls were wood, not painted. This place looked like it had been built in the warring states era of Japan. There wasn't much furniture in the room, except for the bedmat she was lying on. Suddenly, everything came back to her.

"Awh shit! Only half of it was a dream," she groaned.

She fell back on her bed and immediately regreted it when her head hit the hard wood floor full force. She sat up immediately and glanced around, rubbing the back of her head and wincing. She looked around for a moment. Her now chocolate brown eyes, not her regular silver ones, fell on a little boy sitting beside her on the floor. She recognized him as Sango and Miroku's middle child, Sanosuke. She glared at him, annoyed at first, then her gaze softened in to a thoughtful look when she realized that the boy looked a bit frightened. '_He probably had a nightmare or something,_' Mitsukai thought.

"Miss. Mituskai, we have to go. Momma told me to come and get you."

Sanosuke, who was about ten years old (maybe give or take a year), took Mitsukai's hand and stood up. He tugged on her hand and she stood up. He pulled her a couple of steps toward a back door but Mitsukai stopped. She knelt down in front of Sanosuke and looked him thoughtfully in the eye.

"What's wrong, Sanosuke? Why do we have to leave?" she asked him calmly. '_What could possibly be going on?_' Outside she could here some instructions and directions being yelled, but couldn't make out what the muffled voices were saying.

"The village is under attack. Don't worry though, Shippo will protect us," explained Sanosuke.

"Shippo?" Mitsukai asked.

"Yes, he's a fox demon. But he's a good demon. He'll protect us," he assured again.

"Okay, whatever you say," replied Mitsukai.

She stood up and, still clutching Sanosuke's hand, followed him outside. Outside Mitsukai could hear the sounds of fighting, and yells, and growls and squeals of pain. '_What in the world could make those kind of sounds?_' she questioned mentally. She glanced over her shoulder at the village wall and gasped. All along the wall were men lined up with weapons fighting the hordes of demons that were trying to get into the village. The demons were hideous. She couldn't remember there being any demons of that kind in her world. Then she remembered something that Sesshoumaru had told her once, that over hundreds of years only the strongest and most dominant types of demons were able to survive and adapt through the years. So that meant, the dog demon race, the wolf demons, some snake demons...and a few others was all that was left. A thought came to Mitsukai. '_Maybe that's where I am! It makes sense, the demons, the way these people live. I'm in the past, hundreds of years in the past, the feudal era of Japan. Now what? Just great, people from my time will look at my grave and be like what the hell, born 1990 – died 14-something-er-other._' Mitsukai stopped running and watched the fighting with wide eyes. She watched as one man was thrown a couple yards back, smashed into a post, then didn't get up. She could see Inuyasha slaughtering demon after demon after demon, almost easily. As well as Sango and Miroku. It was obvious that they had worked together slaying demons in the past. Though every once in a while there would be a pause, as if they were waiting for someone else to take their turn in the attack, nothing would come and they would just continue. There was another demon that seemed to be helping the humans and Inuyasha. It was catlike and looked familiar...the two-tailed cat demon from the night before...Kirara. Suddenly Mituskai realized that Sanosuke was tugging on her hand, pleading for her to follow, but she didn't react at all. She just stared.

Suddenly, something silver flew past Mitsukai's head and she ducked just in time to prevent it from decapitating her right then and there. It was so close she had felt the breeze and heard it whir as it just barely missed her neck. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at her near death experience as she watched the weapon land a few feet away from her. She realized then that this wasn't some dream, wasn't an acid trip, and she wasn't crazy...okay maybe she was the last one just a little bit, but. This was real, way too real for Mitsukai's comfort. She heard a snicker from somewhere in the shadows. She subconciously drew Sanosuke closer to her, holding him tightly. She heard him whimper and tried to comfort him by rubbing his back in a relaxing motion. Her eyes scanned the shadows for the owner of the weapon and the chilling laughter. She heard quiet footsteps behind her and she spun around to see a shadowy figure of a guy. She couldn't make out the features of his face, all she could see were his eyes. His cold red-gold eyes watching her with blood lust and amusement. Somewhere in the back of her mind a pair of golden eyes floated, these ones different, holding mystery and mischief. A shiver went through her spine. She watched in horror as the demon inched closer and closer. She hugged Sanosuke closer to herself and screamed.

Just as she expected the weapon to come down, taking her life and Sanosuke's in one swift movement, nothing happened. She looked up, eyes wide in shock and confusion as to why they weren't dead. She still saw the red-golden eyes and the shadowy figure, but now the eyes held a hint of recognition, of hesitation, uncertainty. Mitsukai took her chance. She scooped up Sanosuke, who seemed to be paralyzed with fear, and ran back to the house as fast as her human body would allow. Once inside she slammed the sliding door shut and barred it as best she could. As she stood, panting, her breaths coming in short gasps again, tears staining the usually flawless soft skin of her cheeks, three different pairs of eyes flashed before her in her mind. Mysterious and mishievious; blood lustful, cold, and amused; and uncertain, hesitant, with a hint of recognition. Two, red; one gold.

Mitsukai was panicking. She knew that the demon was right outside the door. Without warning she snatched Sanosuke and began to run. She spotted another door that lead to the kitchen area where there was another door that lead outside, from there Sanosuke could lead them to Shippo. When they got outside she could hear and see fighting. She saw Inuyasha's wind scar. She sighed in relief, Inuyasha was fighting the demon. Sanosuke brought her out of her thoughts, tugging at the sleeve of her yukata. She nodded and followed him through the village to a series of tunnels and caves in the mountain side. Standing guard was a...giant red fluffball? As they got nearer Mitsukai realized that the fluff ball was actually the tail of a little boy, well demon. They approached the fox-like demon and it saw them. It ran forward and met them.

"Sanosuke! What took you so long? I thought you just went to get her," said the fox boy. "Sango would've killed me if something happened to you."

"Sorry Shippo...We were attacked by a demon. But I'm okay, Miss. Mitsukai got us away, she saved us!" said Sanosuke.

"Well, I wouldn't say I saved us, I sorta..." began Mitsukai somewhat ashamed that she had run. She never ran from bullies. When she was little and a demon had attacked their school, she and her brother had stood up to it and shown no fear. Now she was running away. It wasn't like her. '_I guess it's just the stress of everything that has happened these past few days,'_ decided Mitsukai. '_Besides we're with Shippo now. We're safe.' _She glanced at the little fox boy and suddenly panicked_. 'Shippo? That boy was Shippo? Okay, I'm as good as dead. My life is in the hands of a 5 year old!_' "Wait! Shippo? You're Shippo?"

The fox boy nodded. "Why? Got a problem with me?"

Mitsukai was a bit taken aback by Shippo. "Umm...er, no, not really."

**With Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku**

**Soon After the End of the Fighting**

Inuyasha watched as the bastard of a demon slipped into the shadows and disappeared into the night. He growled and sheathed his Tetsusaiga. He heard footsteps behind him. His ears twitched and he turned around to see Sango and Miroku walk into the street.

"What the hell was that?" asked Inuyasha, referring to the attack.

"I don't know," said Sango. "I haven't seen that many demons together since Naraku."

They were silent for a moment. They remembered the time, 16 years ago, when, as a group, they searched for the shards of the shikon jewel. When they sought Naraku, each for their own reason. Sango was the first to talk.

"Do you think it could have been him? We never really knew what happened to him and we never did find his shards of the jewel. Maybe...maybe he tricked us again," suggested Sango.

"Feh, yeah right. It's been 16 years. I think he would have showed his sorry ass by know if he were still around," retorted Inuyasha.

"Sango has a good point," said Miroku. "Maybe Naraku is back."

"That's impossible. It ended a long time ago. It's over. The well did a good job of deciding that when Naraku died," snapped Inuyasha.

"The well?"

Everyone looked over to see Mitsukai's form melt out of the shadows. Sango and Miroku sighed, relieved that it wasn't that demon. Inuyasha just scoffed.

"None of your business kid."

"Hey! Who you calling a kid? I'll have you know I'm 15. And I'm sure I could take you on any day." She paused. "Er, any day except for today, tomorrow, and the day after that...maybe a couple of others...but other than that I could SO take you on!"

"What the hell? Like hell you could take me on. Weak human."

"Oh that's it!" yelled Mitsukai and charged at Inuyasha...Only she didn't go anywhere. She was held back by Sango and Miroku. '_Damn human weeks!_'

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. Mitsukai growled.

"I wouldn't mess with Inuyasha, Mitsukai," said Miroku.

"What's that supposed to mean, monk?" asked Inuyasha.

"N-nothing."

Mitsukai pulled out of Sango and Miroku's grip, took one last look at Inuyasha before turning on her heels and stalking off. She spotted Shippo and Sanosuke close by and decided to check out what they were doing. She jogged over to them. She scooped up Shippo and gave him a little squeeze. She had come to adore the little kitsune. Shippo protested a little but easily gave in to Mitsukai's attention. He liked Mitsukai. She reminded him of his two favourite people: Kagome and Inuyasha. Two in one deal.

"Hey Shippo! What's up?" Mitsukai asked loosening her grip but not putting him down.

"Sanosuke and I were going to look for Inuyasha," relplied Shippo.

"Oh," said Mitsukai a bit disappointed. "He's over there."

"Thanks Mitsukai, do you wanna come?" asked Sanosuke.

"No. I'm gonna go for a walk."

**Two Days Later**

Mitsukai sat beside Sanosuke on the veranda, Shippo in her lap. They sat watching some of the exterminators train. Mitsukai was watching but wasn't really seeing. She was deep in thought. She had been in this...place...time for six days. Six days away from home. She hated to admit it, but she was homesick. She missed modern day Tokyo. She missed her family, even Inukuro. Hell, she even missed school.

'_I think,_' she decided, '_it's time to go home_.'

She thought for another moment as she took in the scenes around her. Most of the men, and a few scattered women, trained in a training field with various weapons. A group of them, training with katana, were led by Sango. A few men fished in the river that ran through the west end of the village. A large group of the women were working in the fields. Three children ran past, laughing.

Mitsukai smiled and gently hugged the young fox demon sitting in her lap. She also had to admit that she kind of liked the feudal era. Sure, the night the demons attacked was a bit scary, but it seemed like most the of the time it was quite peaceful. For the past few days, Mitsukai's stay at the exterminator village was peaceful and relaxing. The air was so clean and the stars were vivid and bright every night. She would never find that in Tokyo. The people of the exterminator village were very friendly towards Mitsukai even though she was a stranger to the village and they knew absolutely nothing about her. Another thing Mitsukai wouldn't expect from Tokyo. Mitsukai admired them. They were hard workers. Yes, Mitsukai liked the feudal era. Even bickering with Inuyasha. She especially loved Shippo, with his kawaii fluffy tail and brilliant green eyes.

She gave the little fox-boy another little squeeze. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. He smiled back and snuggled into her. Sanosuke leaned against her. Mitsukai was content.

'_I'll come back soon, though,_' she thought.

Her contentment was disturbed, though, by a commotion at the gates. She looked up and watched as the large, heavy gates creeked open. For a moment, nothing happened. Then an old woman riding a horse entered the village. Mitsukai recognized her immediately: the old miko from the village by the well. Kaede.

Mitsukai stood up, Shippo still in her arms, and approached the woman. She smiled and waved when Kaede looked in her direction. The old woman smiled and waved back as she handed her horse off to a stablehand. Mitsukai jogged over to Kaede, being careful not to jostle Shippo.

"I see ye made it here safe and sound, Mitsukai. And ye met Shippo I see," greeted Kaede.

Both looked down at the now sleeping Shippo. Shippo's leg twitched in his sleep and the two women giggled.

"Hey, old hag, what are you doing here?" came Inuyasha's rough voice.

Mitsukai rolled her eyes. Kaede sighed, obviously used to Inuyasha's rough tone.

"Hello Inuyasha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Mitsukai found herself in Sango and Miroku's kitchen watching Sae for them. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kaede, and a few others from the village were having a meeting to discuss the recent attacks on villages. For a little while Mitsukai played with a giggling Sae. But, Sae soon got tired and Mitsukai thought it best to put her down for a nap.

Mitsukai soon grew bored and a bit impatient. Shippo and Sanosuke, who hadn't left her side since the night of the attack, were outside playing with some of the other children. Inuyasha was in the meeting, so she couldn't bug him or start an argument over nothing with him. And Yukio, who Mitsukai had spent a bit of time with, was also in the meeting. There was nothing to do but sit and stare at Sae. Afterall, she had been told to **watch** Sae.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, then Mitsukai heard voices coming from the other room, the room where the meeting was taking place.

"There have been a few attacks on villages in the area recently," said Kaede's voice. "One village was heavily damaged. A good few were killed or injured."

"Could it just be unchecked demons making trouble?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Mitsukai guessed it was one of the exterminator leaders'.

"No," answered Sango. "These demons were definitely not leaderless."

"I agree," said Kaede. "When they attacked there was one demon, a dog demon, who lead them."

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "Inuyasha fought him, but he got away."

"Feh, the weakling ran scared. He wasn't leading these demons by himself. There is someone above him, ordering the bastard around," said Inuyasha.

"Do you think it could be Naraku?" asked the other exterminator leader.

"I don't know, but we should be careful," said Miroku.

"Aye, we should be very careful, whether it's Naraku or a new enemy," said Kaede.

There were murmers of agreement then silence. Mitsukai guessed that the meeting was over so scooted over to Sae's bedside so that she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. Sure enough, a few moments later Sango entered the kitchen. Mitsukai stood up and met her at the door.

"Thank you for watching Sae," said Sango.

"No problem," said Mitsukai.

They were silent for a moment. Then Mitsukai spoke.

"Sango, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who is Naraku?"

Sango frowned, then gave Mitsukai a quizzical look.

"You don't know who Naraku is?"

Mitsukai shook her head.

"No, I guess he was before your time. Come with me, I'll explain."

Mitsukai followed Sango silently. Sango lead her all through the village. Mitsukai followed her to the other end of the village where there was a gravesite. Sango stopped at the gravesite then turned to Mitsukai. And with that she explained who Naraku was, though Mitsukai could tell that that was all she was telling, there was more not being said.

**That Night**

Mitsukai sat alone on the veranda. She looked up at the sky and sighed. The sun had just set and now the first quarter moon replaced it...'_First quarter?_' thought Mitsukai. '_Oh no! I totally forgot, this is my last human night._' Sure enough she could feel her demon strengths and senses coming back to her. She looked around frantically looking for anyone who might see her. But all of her senses told her that no one was around. She sighed in relief. '_Looks like it's time to go home_.' One of her ears twitched at the sound of a cricket chirping. '_I don't think they'd be as friendly if they found out I was demon._'

Mitsukai stood up and stretched, then with her quarter demon speed she was gone.

**A/N – read and review!**


	19. A Parent's Worry

**disclaimer: don't own it.**

**my fanfic account wasn't working so i couldn't update chapter 17 on friday when i finished it, so sry but i did get 2 chappies done maybe i'll have chapter 19 out on sunday or monday**

**Chapter 18**

**A Parent's Worry**

Kagome paced the living room, worriedly. Inukuro sat on the couch watching his mother walk back and forth. He sighed. She had been like this ever since Mitsukai didn't come home on the night of the festival, six days ago. It wouldn't have been so bad, they knew Mitsukai could take care of herself and would probably beat the shit out of anyone who came near her. But when she disappeared she was human. She was weaker as a human. She'd probably still give a good fight but she wasn't likely to win against someone who really wanted to harm her. Inukuro growled at the thought of someone hurting his sister. His mother passed again. He couldn't take this anymore. It was too unnerving to watch her pace worriedly. It just made everything worse. So, he stood up to go to his room. As he stood, Kagome stopped where she was.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"To my room," said Inukuro plainly.

He was about to say that he was getting sick of her pacing all the time, but he was interupted by the door bell ringing through the apartment. Kagome practically ran to the elevator door and pressed a button next to it, allowing the elevator doors to open. Standing in the elevator was Inutaisho, dog form of course, he walked past Kagome before turning into his human form. Kagome turned to look at him with expectant eyes. He sighed and shook his head. No Mitsukai.

They had been searching for Mitsukai since the day after she disappeared. The police had been involved at first but had given up the search the day before, announcing Mitsukai a run away. Fortunately the story was not taken to the press. The only people who knew were of course the family (including Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kenji) and Mitsukai's friends who had promised not to say anything about her disappearance to the school or anyone else. The school was told that she was really sick and ordered to stay home.

Kagome sighed. Suddenly the phone rang causing Kagome to jump. She shook her head at her own uneasyness and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and wearily greeted whoever was on the other end.

"Moushi moushi," she said.

"Mom?"

"Mitsukai!" she nearly shouted in surprise. At Mistukai's name Inukuro and Inutaisho's ears perked (well Inukuro's did, Inutaisho just listened into the convo) "Where are you honey? Where have you been? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Are you in trouble?"

"Mom, chill---" began Mitsukai.

"You have no right to tell me to chill, missy! You've disappeared for six days, six human days! You could have been dead for all we knew! We had the police searching and everything!" yelled Kagome. "Though they didn't prove much help," she added in a mutter.

"I'm sorry, I- I – I went to...Kyoto," said Mitsukai.

"KYOTO! Why didn't you call?" asked Kagome.

"It slipped my mind?" Mitsukai suggested.

"That isn't an excuse, now where are you?"

"Um, the subway in Tokyo."

"Stay right there! I'm coming to get you."

With that Kagome hung up.

**Earlier With Mitsukai**

Mitsukai easily jumped out of the well. She sniffed the air. All the scents of a city came to her. She snorted and shook her head. She hated that smell. Yepp, she was definitely home. She sighed. Time to deal with the situation at hand. '_Mom's probably worried sick. But who wouldn't be when their child disappears for a week._'

Mitsukai looked into the trees of the park and up to the large apartment/hotel building. She sighed. '_I'm gonna be in SO much shit._' Suddenly she came up with a brilliant plan. Okay, it wasn't so brilliant but it made a good excuse. She nodded, confirming her decision then started running in the direction of the...school?

She arrived at the school and looked around. She spotted the payphone and walked over to it. Luckily this phone had been broken for months and you didn't have to pay for calls. Even better only her gang knew this. She quickly dialed the number after a quick pause to remember it. She waited for a few moments and listened to the phone ring three times before someone finally picked up.

"He—I mean moushi moushi," came the voice on the other end. "Damn, I always forget that part," the male voice on the other end muttered in english. Mitsukai couldn't help but giggle.

'Yupp, definitely him, good,' she thought.

"Shut up Matt and listen," she said in english (she had taken it in school).

Matt Latham was a Canadian exchange student at Mitsukai's old school in Kyoto. She had became quick friends with him before she moved and hadn't really talked to him since. Matt was a real comic and always made stupid little jokes that made everyone laugh hysterically. He was usually incredibly outgoing too.

"Mitsukai?" asked Matt.

"Yupp, I need your help, kay."

"Anything for you sexy."

"Shut up. Okay, if anyone asks I've been in Kyoto for the past week. Okay? Tell the others. If anyone calls and asks, I was at Rei's house or something. Yea, Rei's, her parents would be totally cool about it. They've done stuff like this before for me."

"What the hell? What's going on?" asked Matt.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Okay, so you've been at Rei's house for the past week?"

"Yea, thanks a bunch, your the best."

With that she hung up and dialed another number.

**After Phone Convo with Kagome**

"Shiiit!"

Mitsukai smacked her forehead. '_What did I just get myself into?_' With that last thought she took off as quickly as possible to the nearest subway station. On the way she stopped at the first person she thought of's house. Sasuke. He had a sister that was about Mitsukai's size. She desperately needed new clothes. She knocked on the door of the apartment house then tapped her foot impatiently. Soon, the door opened.

"AI! Just the person I wanted to see!" exclaimed Mitsukai. "You're my size right?"

"You mean for clothes? Yeah, maybe a size bigger, but pretty much...WAIT where the hell have you been! We've been searching all over Tokyo for you!"

"Yea, so I've heard. I've been in Kyoto staying with a friend. ANYWAY, so can I borrow some clothes real quick?"

Ai gave her a stern look then totally caved. "Okay come in. Don't worry the guys are out."

"Thank you! I love you Ai, always have!" Mitsukai squealed.

She heard Ai laugh from the other room. A moment later she came out with a simple skirt and t-shirt. She threw them at Mitsukai then shoved her into the washroom to change. Mitsukai quickly changed, folded her yukata, gave Ai a quick hug then was out the door.

"Don't tell Mom," she called over her shoulder at Ai.

She ran as quickly as her body would allow to the train station. She arrived a few minutes later, out of breath. She quickly caught it before her Mom arrived and asked why she was out of breath.

She waited a few more minutes before she saw their vehicle pull into the parking lot. She walked cautiously toward it, knowing her mother was going to give her a huge lecture the moment she saw her. But, she was totally wrong. Kagome got out of the car and ran to Mitsukai. Mitsukai expecting punishment cringed but was shocked when Kagome hugged her tightly and started crying.

"Mom?"

"I was so worried," cried Kagome.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Kagome pulled away and looked Mitsukai over. She nodded, deciding Mitsukai wasn't hurt. She hugged her daughter again.

'_Hmm, maybe she'll be so happy that I'm home that she won't punish me,_' thought Mitsukai.

"You're grounded Mitsukai Sango Higurashi!" '_Guess not.._.'

"Whaaa? But...okay I guess you're right. I deserve it." '_I should of just told them the truth. They **might** have believed me._'

"Damn right you deserve it. You're grounded for a month. No TV, no going out past 5:00 p.m, and no computer," said Kagome.

Mitsukai hung her head and nodded. She opened the car door and flopped into the back seat. She didn't really feel like sitting up front with her mother in the mood she was in. The back was safer. So, they drove home in silence.

When they arrived home Mitsukai walked past everyone without even saying hello or sorry. She was beat. Exhausted from all the running she had been doing that night. She vowed never to do that again. If she ever went back to the feudal era she would be sure to make it just a quick visit to say hi.

**Feudal Era, Next Morning**

Shippo ran happily through Sango and Miroku's house. It was around 10:00 in the morning and Mtisukai still hadn't woken up. So he decided to wake her up. He ran into the room Mitsukai was staying in yelling her name.

"Mitsukai! Mitsukai! Mitsukai...?"

He looked around. The room was empty and the bedmat was rolled away. Actually it hadn't even been spread out. Mitsukai was not in the room and hadn't been that night. He ran outside where he saw Sango with Sae. He ran up to her, panicked.

"Sango! Sango! Mitsukai's gone!" he cried.

"What do you mean Shippo?"

"She's gone. She's not in your house. Her bed hasn't even been slept in."

"That's odd."

"We have to find her!"

So, Shippo and Sango looked. They searched the entire village. No Mitsukai. They talked to the guards at the gate. No one had passed through the gates since Kaede arrived the day before. It was like she was ghost...just disappeared.

Shippo started crying which got Sae crying. Sango tried her best to comfort both, which was difficult.

"Sh-she's g-gone!" Shippo sobbed. "She's n-n-never comi-ing back! It's just like when Kagome left."

"It's okay Shippo. She had to leave soon anyway. She had to get back to her own village. And you weren't as close to her as you were Kagome, you knew Kagome for a long time. It was hard on all of us then. You couldn't have been that close to Mitsukai," explained Sango.

"You're wrong Sango. Mitsukai reminded me of Kagome. She looks like her and even smells a little like her. She was Kagome and Inuyasha in one, she was like a big sister to me," Shippo tried to explain.

"You only knew her for a few days, Shippo."

"I know, but I still miss her as much as Kagome."

Sango sighed.

"Feh, I'm glad the wench is gone. Finally some peace," came Inuyasha's voice behind them. He tried to act cool about it but his act faltered when he frowned and looked out past the village. He couldn't explain it, he was worried about the annoying, pain in the ass girl. He smiled. Just like Kagome, annoying and a pain in the ass. But it wasn't the same as Kagome. It was a new feeling, not like what he had felt for Kagome. He didn't know why he was so worried though.

He sighed.

**A/N – i kno! It was a sorta crappy chapter forgive me! Next one will be better! So review!**

**kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**


	20. Stare from the Shadows

**disclaimer: still don't own it, so u still can't sue...HA! **

**Chapter 19**

**Stare from the Shadows**

**Two Months and Three Weeks Later**

Mitsukai stared blankly at her ceiling. The room was dark, darker than usual because there was no moon that night. Mitsukai sighed. And rolled over to stare blankly at her wall instead. She had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. It was always the same. She could never sleep the whole night on the first night of her human week. It was some kind of instinct deep within her that made her more aware of everything.

Mitsukai rolled over onto her stomach and tried to smother herself to sleep with her pillow. That only succeeded in her throwing the pillow across the room, gasping for breath. She growled. Now she had to get up and get the pillow back. She kicked her blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes annoyed that she couldn't see in the dark any longer. She felt around the dark wall for her light switch. She flicked it on and instantly decided that it was a mistake. The sudden flood of light blinded Mitsukai causing her to cry out. She shielded her eyes from the light and stumbled around for a moment reaching out for something to hold onto so that she wouldn't ...

**crash**

"Aaaaah!"

**thump**

...trip.

But obviously it was too late for that now. She groaned and sat up, swatting at the books that had fallen ontop of her. She growled and rubbed her side where she had fallen into the desk before falling to the ground.

"Ow," she muttered.

She stood up. A few more books fell to the ground at her feet. She kicked them to the side and walked toward the spiral staircase leading to the living room and kitchen below. She guessed that because she couldn't get any sleep that she would settle for getting a snack. She dragged herself to the fridge and opened it. She didn't see anything she liked so she opened the freezer. She smirked.

'Aha! Ice cream! Perfect,' she thought as she greedily grabbed the ice cream. She closed the freezer door and turned. There was a shadowed figure of a man with bright golden eyes. Mitsukai screamed.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Quiet down will you. Why are you so loud?" Inutaisho's familiar voice said. "And watch your language pup."

"Kami! It's only you. Shit! Don't ever scare me like that again!" exclaimed Mitsukai in a loud whisper. "And sorry."

"Better. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Can't sleep," Mitsukai answered simply as she opened a drawer to take out a spoon. She took the lid off the ice cream then placed it on the counter.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Mitsukai stuffed a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Can I bring my ice cream?"

"I think you better leave the ice cream here."

"Fine, whatever."

Mitsukai took a few more mouthfuls then replaced the ice cream in the freezer.

Soon she and Inutaisho's dog-demon form were walking through the dark and empty park. They walked in silence the whole time. About half way through the park Inutaisho said he was going to head back. Mitsukai wanted to walk alone for a little while so she told him that she'd be back before Kagome woke up, otherwise they'd both be in trouble. Mitsukai decided to walk to the burnt shrine then back to the apartment.

A few minutes later she stepped onto the burnt shrine grounds. She looked around. For some reason this place always seemed so serene and calming, sometimes it seemed like a sad place, but usually it was perfect for relaxing or thinking. Mitsukai saw the outline of the well and walked over to it. She traced one of the knots in the wood with her fore finger then sat down on the edge of it. She yawned.

Suddenly Mitsukai got a bad shiver up her spine.

'_What the hell?_' she thought. '_That was a bit creepy_.'

She yawned again.

"Tired?" came a voice from the shadows.

Mitsukai looked up into the branches of the great tree where she was sure the voice had come from. All she saw were two golden eyes. Suddenly a flash back of a night three months earlier.

**Flashback**

Three pairs of eyes flashed before her in her mind. Mysterious and mishievious; blood lustful, cold, and amused; and uncertain, hesitant, with a hint of recognition. Two, red; one gold...

Suddenly, something silver flew past Mitsukai's head and she ducked just in time to prevent it from decapitating her right then and there...

Her eyes widened in shock and horror at her near death experience as she watched the weapon land a few feet away from her...

She heard a snicker from somewhere in the shadows...

She heard quiet footsteps behind her and she spun around to see a shadowy figure of a guy...

...cold red-gold eyes watching her with blood lust and amusement...

Three pairs of eyes flashed before her in her mind. Mysterious and mishievious; blood lustful, cold, and amused; and uncertain, hesitant, with a hint of recognition. Two, red; one gold...

**end flashback**

Mitsukai screamed. Her scream wasn't like her surprised scream back at the apartment. This one was full of terror. It was loud and pierced the warm night air. It was shrill and eerie.

She staggered back a few steps then tripped over one of the great tree's roots. She cried out as she fell. She didn't hit the ground. She was caught before she did by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and looked up in to the face of who had caught her. Sasuke. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was a bit startled at first but did his best to comfort her by whispering comforting words and running his fingers through her hair. She suddenly pulled away quickly. She wiped her tears away.

"What the fuck am I crying for?" she muttered, mentally kicking herself for crying and appearing weak in front of someone.

"Are you okay Kai? I didn't mean to scare you like that," said Sasuke.

"I'm fine," she snapped. She sighed. She shouldn't take her anger at herself out on Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It wasn't you're fault. It was...it was this dream I had a while ago. I don't know why it still bugs me."

A pair of red-golden eyes flashed before her, blood lust evident in them. She cringed at the thought.

"What kind of dream?"

"That's a stupid ass question. It was obviously a nightmare."

"I meant, what was it about?"

Mitsukai sighed. Should she tell Sasuke? She couldn't tell him about the feudal era. He'd think she was weird. So she decided to just tell him the part about the eyes. It's what scared her the most anyway.

She sighed.

"Well, it's...it's not really much of a dream i guess," she began. "It's these eyes that keep popping up in the back of my mind." 'That's true,' thought Mitsukai. "It's the worst when I'm sleeping." 'Also true." She saw the eyes mostly in her sleep. "They're red. I can only see the outline of the face, but the eyes are always so vivid. Just a pair of eyes melting out of the shadows. They're so full of blood lust and this amusement with killing. It's- it's- I don't know..."

Sasuke was silent. Mitsukai looked up at him but he wasn't even looking at her. He glaring at the well. Mitsukai ignored this and continued, guessing that he wasn't going to make a comment.

"Sometimes," she continued, "I see the weapon."

"The weapon?" Sasuke asked, strangely interested and he looked a bit scared.

Mitsukai nodded. "I never actually see it, it's just a blur of silver flying past my head."

Sasuke was silent again. Mitsukai followed his gaze to the well and studied it. Then she looked into his eyes, which were still glaring at the well.

"But it's only a dream, right?" she said.

Sasuke finally looked away from the well and into Mitsukai's eyes. He nodded.

"Yea...only a dream."

**A/N – sry that was a short chappie. But i hope ya like? Don't wry, chp.20 will be up soon. I spent all day working on it (i'm giving up intelligence for u pplz so u better be happy!) cept history class. I like it...although i do tend to either cry or wanna barf everytime we watch a documentary (either cuz it's SO incredibly boring and i want it to stop or cuz it's really sad or graphic and it makes me feel sad...) lol i kno kinda pathetic...but tru.**


	21. Chapter 21

**disclaimer: don't own it**

**i'm sry for the rele late update but i have had so much hwork and projects that i am literally drowning in it! SAVE ME!-cough sputter gurgle-**

**lol, i was also working on my own thing. A story that's all my own, not a fanfic. I hope it promises to be good.**

**review stuff:**

**hopelessly hopeful: eep...i'm sry, please don't send ure army of rabid chibi inuyasha and sasuke stuffies after me...actually that would be awesome! KAWAII, feel free to send them, but here's ure chappie anyway lol (i wuv inuyasha and sasuke LOL)**

**touya-of-ice: soon but i'm not quite sure how to do it, got any ideas? Lol, and soon.**

**Chapter 20**

**Last Time**

Sasuke was silent again. Mitsukai followed his gaze to the well and studied it. Then she looked into his eyes, which were still glaring at the well.

"But it's only a dream, right?" she said.

Sasuke finally looked away from the well and into Mitsukai's eyes. He nodded.

"Yea...only a dream."

**This Time**

The two teens were silent for a moment, both staring at the well. Mitsukai shivered and subconciously shuffled herself closer to Sasuke. They stood in silence for a while, in their own thoughts. Mitsukai's thoughts drifted to the feudal era. '_I haven't been to the other era in so long. I can't believe I miss that place. I was hoping to go back sometime this summer but already it's two weeks into summer and I haven't had a chance to sneak away, at least not long enough to go to Sango and Miroku's village. I guess I could have visited Kaede multiple times but still...I want to go back._' In her mind she went over every possible excuse that she could use to get to the feudal era. Each one she came up with seemed even stupider than the one before. She sighed in frustration.

Sasuke glanced at her with a questioning look. She just shook her head, telling him to 'nevermind'. He shrugged but continued to gaze at her as she stared at the well, deep in thought. They sat there together for a good ten minutes more before either of them actually spoke again.

"Oh shit!" cried Mitsukai jumping up. "I gotta go. I promised I'd be home before Mom wakes up."

She looked up at the sky. The sun had already risen. Kagome was probably up by now. "Dammit, it's probably too late now."

She glanced over at Sasuke. "Wanna come over for breakfast? If you're there she might not freak out on me. She won't freak out in front of guests...I hope."

Sasuke laughed and got up. He walked a few steps ahead of Mitsukai then turned to face her. "Sure. I have nothing better to do," he replied.

Mitsukai fell into step beside him and together they walked toward the apartments. Mitsukai's thoughts, again, turned to ways of sneaking off to the feudal era. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant plan. '_I'll go to summer camp! Perfect! Sumer camp Feudal era style. I'M A GENIUS!_'

"I'M A GENIUS!" she yelled out.

Sasuke stopped and gave her a strange look. Mitsukai suddenly realizing that she had said that out loud, clamped a hand over her mouth. She turned to Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're not on drugs?" he asked with a smirk.

Mitsukai gasped. She jumped at Sasuke.

"NO!" she exclaimed tackling him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. (like a backwards piggyback or something...i guess teehee).

"AaaH! What the hell, Kai?" he exclaimed in surprise, staggering back a bit but keeping his balance. He was blushing slightly from their closeness and current position.

"I'm not on drugs," Mitsukai mock pouted, still not letting go of Sasuke.

"Did I come at a bad time?" came a voice from behind Mitsukai.

Mitsukai immediately let go of Sasuke and spun around to face...dundundun...her Uncle Sesshy!

"It's totally NOT what you think Uncle Sesshoumaru! NOT NOT NOT NOT!"

"Okay. You're mother sent me to look for you. She's---"

"I'M NOT LYING!...wait...did you say okay?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What? You didn't believe that this Sesshoumaru would believe you?"

"Well...yea...that. But you said 'OK'. I didn't think it was possible for you to be so...informal."

Sasuke and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Go home pup," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"WOW! There you go ag---" Sesshoumaru growled. "--I mean yes sir."

Mitsukai grabbed Sasuke's hand and practically dragged him as she ran back to the apartment.

**A/N SAWY! i'm rele sry pplz but I have had so many dance rehersals th is week and the weekends for the past like month or two have been really busy and by the time i get home i'm dead so i haven't written in a long times. Lol, sorry. I know this chappie is really short but as soon as exams are done i'll write more. (cuz i got exams too)**

**Lizzie** (tis my real name)


	22. Author note story ALIVE! but diff

**Author note:** um... okay just to get this out of the way right now, THE STORY IS NOT DEAD! it's very much alive, but I'm going to rewrite and re edit it and stuff on my new fanfiction account. **Funkyhottdancer ** probably under the same name though. So yea, hope you can check it out. I think it'll be WAY better! And, that's about it.

**Lily**


	23. Chapter 23

Oops, haha sorry i put What? Author note on this story. Hehe oops again. SO! As i said in the other author note. This story is still ALIVE... pretty much. It's different though. I've made it a bit more practical I think. And i think my rewritten version is better too. Definitely better, the reviewers think so. Also, definitely not EXACTLY the same. It's the same idea BUT different READ IT! you are probably thinking that there's no point in reading it, but it is really good so far. I think I'm a better writer in it. Anyway, here's the link to it. It's under my other pen name, **funkyhottdancer**

**www. Fanfiction. Net / s / 2772431/ 1/**

so yea. VISIT IT! I can tell you right now, that everyone who has read it and this one has said that **Love and War** is their favourite.

So it's called **Love and War** (you'll see how the name works into it later) and it's under my penname **funkyhottdancer**

i'm also redoing my other stories, **What?** And **Trying to Remember** on that account. Kay?

Bye, hope you check it out, make suggestions on what you want me to keep and stuff too! That's really important. I wanna keep you guys happy. So tell me what you liked about **Untold Secrets, Discovered** PLEASE and thanx

**Lily**

ps- please don't hate me.


End file.
